Young and Beautiful
by Rosaline O. Porshe
Summary: Beatrice and Tobias met when they were just 8 and 10. As they grew up, they loved each other. And then Tobias left Beatrice for Dauntless, after they promised each other a forever. Beatrice picks Dauntless, determined to find Toby again, but as she finds herself falling deeper and deeper for her instructor, Four, what is she going to do? Continue her search, or give in to love?
1. Chapter 1

_Tobias Eaton and Beatrice Prior met by accident, really. Even if their fathers were Abnegation leaders, he was two years older than her. They were in different years in school, they participated in different things. They lived separate, Stiff, lives. One interaction changed everything._

_This is their story._

**Chapter 1**

Beatrice didn't expect to hear the crying. She was waiting patiently for her brother, Caleb, after school when the eight year old heard him. It made her uncomfortable. Unlike many other Abnegation, she didn't have automatic selflessness programmed into her hard drive. She shifted back and forth on her heels, hoping the sound would stop, but it didn't. With a sigh, and eyes up to the sky, Beatrice made her way over to the sound.

She saw a boy, sitting curled up by the building crying. He was dressed in the same Abnegation grey Beatrice wore. Something about this boy made her tiny eigth year old heart cry out for him. She moved closer to him and plopped down next to him unceremoniously.

"You shouldn't cry." She said softly, leaving distance between them. Her mother always told her that touching people is a very important and special thing. You don't just touch anyone.

The boy sniffled and spat at her. "Shut up."

"That's not nice. At least I came over here. No one else did. Not even the Abnegation ones." Beatrice snapped back, her eyes watering slightly from his harsh words.

"I didn't ask you to come over here. Just leave me alone."

Beatrice sighed and bit her lip nervously. "Well I did. Now tell me what's wrong so I can fix it."

The boy laughed. He actually laughed at her, a loud, full body laugh. "What makes you think you can fix it?"

Beatrice sat and thought. "Well…I don't know. I just can. I know I can. And even if I can't, I know I can make it better."

"That's awfully presumptuous for a girl whose name I don't even know."

She grinned and stuck her small hand out. "I'm Beatrice Prior, I'm eight, and I don't know what presump…prusumtu…whatever that word was."

He smiled and laughed a little, sticking his hand out and shaking hers. "Careful, your Erudite is showing." He smiled bigger when Beatrice blushed. "It's okay, I don't mind. Presumptuous means you're being kind of….well, the Candors are really presumptuous. I'm Tobias Eaton, and I'm ten."

Beatrice smiled. "Are we friends now?"

Tobias smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I think we are."

Beatrice stood, her Abnegation dress blowing a little with a gust of wind, causing them both to laugh a little. "That's fun! I have a friend! So now that we're friends you're going to tell me why you're crying."

Tobias' face made a noticeable shift from being happy to being sad again. He stood and shifted on his feet. "I…I found out my mom died today. I'm sure it'll be a big deal soon. But I miss her already…I, I know that crying is selfish but—"

"It's not selfish. Your mommy _died_. I think that you're still here is pretty brave…almost…" Beatrice smirked and whispered, "_Dauntless_ if you ask me."

Tobias grinned at her, he stood a little taller. "Thanks."

"Beatrice!" Beatrice turned around and saw her brother, Caleb running for her. "Beatrice, I've been looking all over for you. Mom and dad want us home!"

"Sorry, Caleb, I was just with my new…friend, Tobias."

Caleb looked from Beatrice to Tobias and smiled a little. "Hey. Anyway, we have to go. So say goodbye, Beatrice."

Tobias caught Beatrice's small eye roll as she turned back to face Tobias. "Bye Tobias!"

And with that Beatrice was gone with her brother, both of them walking away and blending in like the wallflowers Abnegation children tended to be. But there was something different, special about Beatrice. Tobias didn't have a lot of friends, and he was happy to have finally found one.

Over the next three years, Tobias and Beatrice became inseparable. It was like the two odd ones out in Abnegation had found each other. They would sneak into a field in the night to talk to each other when they knew their parents were asleep multiple times a week. It had started as Tobias needing somebody to cry with, and had turned into a way for the two of them to talk about how they just didn't fit in with their faction. They would talk about how Tobias hated his father—though he would never say why. Beatrice would talk about the disappointed looks she would get from her brother and her parents whenever she failed to be selfless. Sometimes they would talk about other factions, what it would be like to switch over, though neither were ever brave enough to actually say they were going to do it.

"Toby, my parents held hands tonight." Beatrice said one night while they laid in the field and spoke. "My mom held his hand, and then told us how important touching was."

Tobias sat up and faced Beatrice. "It is important. Touching people is the difference between being friends and being more than friends. At least, that's what my mom and dad used to tell me. He doesn't tell me much anymore."

A comfortable silence settled over the two friends when suddenly Beatrice whispered. "Toby?"

"Yeah?"

"Toby…do you…I mean, would you like to…hold my hand?" She was biting her lip, a nervous habit that never seemed to go away.

His eyes widened slightly. "Bee…"

"No…" She shook her head. "No, it's okay, it was stupid…"

"Bee…I've wanted to hold your hand for a long time."

She looked up at Tobias timidly as his hand reached for hers slowly. When his fingers met hers, she intertwined them gently, and together, they laid back down in the field. Tobias' thumb drew slow circles in her palm. Beatrice sighed quietly, and her eyes shut.

"What does this mean, Toby?"

"I think this mean that I'm yours. And you're mine. I, I mean if you want."

There was a slight pause. A million thoughts rushed through Beatrice's eleven year old brain. Excitement, her best friend liked her, and he was thirteen! Happiness. Fear, what if he hurt her? Nervousness, uncertainty, but finally she spoke.

"Yes, Toby. You're mine."

***Please review and share this if you like it! I hope to update on a fairly regular basis! Also, if there's something that you think you might want to have happen once Beatrice gets to Dauntless, let me know and it might show up! Love you all, Rosaline!***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was the day before Tobias' Choosing Ceremony. He walked over to Bee's house and saw her, along with Caleb and their friends, Susan and Robert sitting with them. Robert was sitting too close to Beatrice for Tobias' liking.

"Hey guys." He spoke as he walked up. Beatrice's head popped up and she grinned at him.

"Tobias." She said, trying to keep herself in check. They kept their feelings for each other as concealed as possible. For both their sakes. "How was your test?"

He shrugged. "It was fine. There's a lot to think about."

"I see."

Susan, Robert, and Caleb kept to themselves while he and Beatrice spoke, an Abnegation trait to keep their noses in their own business. After a few minutes, Tobias said goodbye, and he and Beatrice knew that they would meet later that night to talk.

"Beatrice, I don't know how I feel about your relationship with Tobias." Caleb said after a moment.

"Why?"

Caleb sighed, and Robert and Susan suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "Beatrice, Tobias is a troublemaker…"

Beatrice shook her head, ignoring the look of disappointment Caleb was giving her. "You don't know him like I do. He's sweet, and good. He's just finding his way, like all of us. And you'll see that tomorrow. He'll pick what's best for him. I know it."

"But how do you know that he'll pick Abnegation, Beatrice?" Caleb argued.

Robert and Susan stood suddenly. "Hey, we've got to get home. Our mom and dad are volunteering with the factionless tonight. But we'll see you tomorrow at the Choosing Ceremony, okay?"

Beatrice smiled at them. "Yes you will."

When they were gone Beatrice turned back to Caleb, and stood. "I don't know that he will pick Abnegation. I know that he'll pick what's best."

With that Beatrice turned and went into their house, where she waited patiently for night to fall so that she could go and see Tobias. It wasn't but half past eleven when she heard the familiar taps against her window. Beatrice smiled to herself, and swung her legs off her bed, running to the window after grabbing a sweatshirt from her closet.

Beatrice pulled her curtains aside and opened the window, grinning when she saw Tobias' familiar smile and blue eyes. Tonight they were a bright blue. Recently, they had been dark stormy, it was nice to see them bright again. He held his arms out as she climbed out and launched herself out of her second story window and into his arms. He caught her with ease, before setting Beatrice on her feet and taking her hand in his.

"Hi there." Beatrice smiled up at him.

Tobias smiled down at her, loving how her honey hair gleamed in the moon. "Hey. Come on, let's get to our field and then we can talk, okay?"

Beatrice smiled and nodded as they started to run in perfect synch with each other. Beatrice savored this time with Tobias, when they would run, their breaths and feet in perfect time and rhythm, something that they had perfected in the six years they had been friends. Somewhere in all that they became more.

They were no longer just friends, something that Caleb had apparently picked up on, not that Beatrice cared. She loved Tobias, and she intended to tell him tonight, no matter what. Their promise still held true. She was his, and he was hers. Beatrice refused to let Caleb's words affect her.

When they reached their field, Beatrice saw a small picnic basket set out on top of a red and white checkered blanket.

"I wanted tonight to be special, Bee. Tonight is important." He spoke softly, leading her to the blanket, where they kneeled and sat. Tobias pulled out some simple sandwiches and containers with water in them.

"It's perfect Tobias. I love it." Beatrice reached for Tobias' hand and squeezed lightly in reassurance.

Together they ate quietly, and when they finished, they laid down and looked up at the stars in comfortable silence. Finally Tobias spoke.

"Bee, I'm scared."

Beatrice's eyebrows furrowed, and she turned to look at him. "What are you scared of? You're the most brave person I know. You shouldn't be scared."

"Everything changes tomorrow, Beatrice. Everything. And this isn't some small decision, it's my whole life."

Beatrice paused and thought for a moment. "But I'm right here for you, Toby. I'm right here, and I'm holding your hand telling you that it'll all be okay. No matter what. I'm yours. You're mine."

Tobias looked pained. "But it's not all that simple, it's—"

"Right now it is, Tobias. It is. You have to do what's right."

"How do you even know what's right when everything is so confusing? When you have a million screaming in your head screaming a million different things?"

Beatrice turned and sat directly in front of him grasping both of Tobias' hands firmly. "You close your eyes, take a couple deep breaths and tell all the voices to quiet down. Then you listen to the one that matters most. You listen to your heart, because it knows you better than anyone else does."

"I beg to differ." Tobias said quietly.

Beatrice smiled. "Why that's awfully presumptuous of you."

Tobias laughed. "You still don't know how to use that word properly, Bee, but it's okay."

Beatrice giggled, and in that moment, Tobias just listened to his heart, and pulled her forward into a bone crushing hug. Their breathing stopped for a moment. Beatrice was frozen momentarily, and then she was hugging him back and they were both holding onto each other for dear life. In that moment, it was just Beatrice and Tobias. Bee and Toby. And that was all that mattered.

"Toby," Beatrice whispered into his shoulder.

"Bee." Tobias whispered back, holding tight.

"Toby, I need to tell you something." Beatrice could feel her voice shaking.

They pulled apart, and soon they both realized it wasn't just Beatrice's voice that was shaking, it was her whole body. Beatrice had never been so scared in her whole life. Not even when Peter, that awful Erudite, had called her names and shoved her.

"What is it? You can tell me anything Bee."

Beatrice felt her breathing catch, and then she was whispering, "I love you, Tobias. I love you so much it hurts, and I just needed you to know before you choose tomorrow."

There was a deafening silence between the two teenagers as Tobias took in what Beatrice had just told him. It felt like it went on forever, each silent second passing a fresh stab in the heart to Beatrice. She pulled her hands away from his and wiped her eyes. She should have known. He could never love a stupid Abnegation fourteen year old.

"Beatrice," Toby started.

"No, Tobias, it's fine, really, I just…I was just—" Beatrice stammered, stumbling for any excuse.

"Beatrice, stop and listen to me for a second." Toby said, reaching for her hands again, and forcing her to focus on his deep blue eyes. They were stormy tonight.

Beatrice did everything in her power to try and control her tears. "What?"

"Bee, I love you. I love you too."

There was a split second before Beatrice was jumping into Tobias' arms, hugging him close to her. They laid there under the stars, whispering sweet nothings to each other until they realized that it was starting to get light out. Holding hands they packed everything up and walked back to their homes.

Beatrice jumped into the tree outside her house and swung into her open window easily, slipping into her bed to sleep for a few hours before her parents would come to wake her and her brother for the Choosing Ceremony.

Beatrice couldn't keep the elated grin off her face as she got ready that morning and made her way with her family to the Choosing Ceremony at the Hub.

"What's got you so cheery today, Beatrice?" Caleb asked as they let their parents trail just slightly ahead of them.

Beatrice giggled and shrugged. "Just in an amazing mood today. I feel like I could do anything today. Maybe it's the fact that it's Choosing day, I don't know."

In Beatrice's elation, she missed a little old Candor lady, struggling to get the contents of her purse, which she had dropped, together. Caleb huffed, and immediately went to help.

"Beatrice, come help. Just because you're in a good mood doesn't mean that we shouldn't still help others."

"Yes, Caleb." Beatrice reigned it in, and moved to help her brother and the little old lady. She would have to tell Tobias about the incident tonight, they always seemed to understand that neither of them fit in here.

When they finally made it inside and took their seats, Beatrice began looking for Tobias all over. She finally spotted him, and he made eye contact for a split second before looking away. No smile. Nothing. Why wouldn't he make eye contact? Today was exciting.

As the ceremony began she saw many boys and girls return to their home factions. Finally she heard Marcus Eaton, Tobias' father and Master of Ceremonies call his name.

Slowly, Tobias made his way to the altar. He looked back at Beatrice once and seemed to try and say something with his eyes that Beatrice didn't have time to pick up on. She held her breath at Tobias cut his hand open, and squeezed his blood…onto the coals. Beatrice's heart stopped. It stopped, and she couldn't seem to get the damn thing to start again. She couldn't even stop the tears as Tobias made his way to the Dauntless, who were whooping, cheering, and hollering as the rest of the auditorium sat in complete silence.

But Beatrice didn't hear anything but white noise, because Toby left her. He said he loved her, and then he left her.

***Next Chapter is from Tobias' Point of View as he goes through his initiation, and then it will pick up with Beatrice's Choosing Day! Please read, review, and all that jazz! I will hopefully have more for you all soon! I have a lot planned! Love you all, Rosaline***


	3. Chapter 3

***Three updates in one day! Wow. I'm really on a roll. Well, here's Chapter 3, from Tobias' POV, like I promised! Enjoy!***

**Chapter 3**

**Tobias POV**

Leaving Bee was one of the hardest things Tobias ever had to do. He couldn't even make eye contact with her on Choosing day. He couldn't bear to watch the excitement on her face fade to horror, or even worse, complete disappointment and devastation knowing it was all his fault.

Beatrice was the reason Tobias wanted to stay. She was the only thing holding him to Abnegation, but after his test, after getting abused by his father his whole life, he just couldn't stay. He didn't even fit in there, he wasn't selfless enough—it was something he and Bee talked about all the time. How neither of them belonged. Tobias could only hope that Beatrice understood. A small part of him even hoped that she might follow him to Dauntless.

But he couldn't ask that of her. There was a part of him that was ashamed to be in Dauntless after being so cowardly to not even tell Beatrice his plan. He really had planned on telling her, that was why he wanted the previous night to be so special. He wanted to make sure that her last memory of him was wonderful. And it had been. They had made it perfect.

And then Beatrice had told Tobias that she loved him. After he had recovered from shock and disbelief, the next emotion was absolute elation. He was undeserving of his love, especially after what he did today. But he had to. Leaving was only option.

"Stiff!" Tobias heard a fellow transfer shout. "Come on, we're leaving!"

Tobias pulled himself out of his funk and followed after the boy. Once everyone had jumped on the train, he collapsed against the side, breathing heavy. The boy from earlier made his way over.

"Already giving up, Stiff?" He asked snidely, he was decked out in Erudite blue.

Tobias felt his eyes narrow. "No, I'm not giving up already. And my name is Tobias, thank you."

"Feisty, Stiff I see." He said, eyebrows raised. "I'm Eric."

Another girl made her way over. "And I'm Lauren." She smiled at Tobias in a funny way that he didn't like. Only Beatrice ever looked at him that way. She was the only one allowed to look at him that way, and Lauren was making him uncomfortable.

"Nice to meet you all."

When it was time to hop off the train, Tobias was one of the first to go this time, however Eric made sure to be the first to jump off the ledge. Then a few other people went, and only then did Tobias have the courage to take the leap off the building and into the net waiting below. A man helped him off, and then asked his name.

"Make sure it's good," He said, "You only get to pick once."

Tobias didn't know what to pick, so he said, "Tobias."

The man turned to the waiting crowd and shouted, "Fifth jumper, Tobias!"

From there, things seemed to fly by. There was a pent up rage that had been built up in Tobias. He never dropped below the top three in the rankings, because he simply refused to lose. He beat people to pulps, he focused so intently on throwing knives that if you gave him a target, it didn't matter where, but he hit it. Every. Time. Give him a gun? No problem. The only thing he couldn't do was imagining killing people. That's where he drew the line.

Eric was pissed. Eric was pissed off because he wanted to 'beat the Stiff' as he so kindly put it, but every time he tried, he failed. Slowly, Tobias Eaton faded away, and in his place Four arose. People respected him.

Four never intended to gain a nickname from initiation, or at all for that matter. The only nickname he had ever received had been from Bee, and that was Toby. But Toby wasn't Dauntless. Toby was weak. Toby was Abnegation, something he was ready to rid himself of. Toby died the day he left Abnegation. The day he turned into Four was the day he was recorded as having the least fear in Dauntless history. Four fears; it was unheard of. Four liked it that way, being respected, admired. But when it came time to choose jobs, he turned down a leadership position in favor of working surveillance and training initiates. He never wanted to be in the kind of power that his father had received. Four wanted to sit in the background, helping, watching, and admittedly, he wanted to scare the crap out of the initiates just a little.

Four had effectively killed Toby and Tobias, but he never wanted to just be one thing. He wanted to be brave and he wanted to be selfless. He wanted to be intelligent, and honest and kind. He couldn't just be one thing.

And a small part of him hoped that one day the body falling into the net just might be Bee's.

But, after a year, and then two, memories fade. Four was put in charge of watching the Erudite. He never got see Beatrice grow, he never got to see her go about life from day to day. All he had were the memories he kept stored in his brain, and for awhile, they were fresh. Vibrant. But as time passed, as he got busy with initiation, with getting settled…he lost track of some. They became a little more dull. He never forgot. Lauren was insistent that she was perfect for him. Maybe she was, but there was always something missing, something that stopped Four.

Tobias had died somewhere along the way, buried deep down. But you can't truly erase every part of yourself.

You just need the right voice to remind you.

**Two years after Tobias' Choosing Ceremony.**

"Come on Four!" Lauren pounded on his apartment door. "Up and at 'em! The fresh meat will be here soon, and I need you to make them shit their pants when the drop into the net!"

Four groaned and rolled over, getting out of bed. "I'm coming! Jesus, give a guy a second to wake up would you?"

"Ooh! Grumpy morning monster Four! This will be fun." She called through the door. "Do me a favor, and wait on the coffee and breakfast? The grumpier you are the better you are at scaring the shit out of the initiates."

Four didn't even dignify that with a response and moved to shower and get ready for the day. According to his clock, he still had an hour until the newbies were supposed to arrive. He made it to the net just as Max stepped up onto the ledge to explain part two of the new initiates day. After a small lecture and a little commotion, he saw a body falling, and heard a grunt as they the net.

Four moved to help the person out and was taken aback by the fact she was Abnegation. It was dark, so he couldn't make out all of her features, but something about this girl was strikingly similar, although he couldn't place why.

"Name?" He asked. She stared at him for a moment in confusion, and he continued. "Make it good, you only get to pick once."

She paused another moment before saying, "Tris."

"Make the announcement, Four." Lauren said.

Four turned, lifting her hand into the air and shouting, "First jumper, Tris!"

She stared at Four for a second too long before shaking her head and making her way over to where she seemed to assume she was supposed to stand.

One by one, each new initiate jumped, and none of them were Beatrice. Four felt stupid to think that she would transfer for him. Of course she would stay with her family, she loved her family to pieces. To be fair, she had reason to.

In an even surlier mood than he woke up, Four began to lead the newbies through their tour, taking them from the Pit, to the Chasm, before finally releasing them for lunch. He had to train a couple Candors, some Erudite, and then the one Abnegation, Tris. There weren't any Amity transfers this year. All the better, they hardly ever made it through all of initiation anyway, they always refused to fight.

To make matters worse, he couldn't stop staring at the damn Abnegation transfer. He wanted to ask her if she knew Beatrice, if she _was _Beatrice, because damn it she looked so much like her. But there were little differences. He didn't remember her hair ever being that vibrantly honey. Her skin was darker, more olive, and her face was much thinner than Beatrice's ever was. Further, she was too goddamn tall. Bee was always short. Really short. No matter what he had always had at least two heads on her. This girl's forehead would've met his chin. And her name was Tris.

So no. It couldn't be Beatrice, because he had broken her heart the day he transferred without telling her, and she was too smart, too Abnegation to ever transfer to Dauntless. Maybe, one day, Four would get the courage to ask Tris if she had known Beatrice, if she knew where she was now. But Four was a coward. He wasn't sure he could handle hearing that she had moved on with her life.

Because, deep down, Four had never moved on with his.

***What'd you think? Next Chapter is from Beatrice's POV. What's important to remember guys, is that the last time they saw each other, they were still practically children. Beatrice has grown a lot, and Dauntless changes you, a lot. We'll get Beatrice next chapter, as well as her thought process, but please, please, PLEASE, review and all that good jazz! I'll start putting review caps before I update if I have to! Reviews are love! Hope you liked this chapter, and get ready for a whole lot more! All my love, Rosaline!***


	4. Chapter 4

***I'm really trying to be good about updating! So here's Chapter 4! Enjoy! Note: I'm going to be sticking to the book/movie very closely in some places, and in others I might stray a little. I haven't figured out specifically where and when everything will be specific and whatnot, but try and be lenient with me!  
Get excited: Tris is being, UNKNOWINGLY, reunited with Toby in this chapter...what does she think of the person he's become?***

**C****hapter 4**

**Beatrice POV**

At first, Beatrice hadn't known what to do with herself when Toby had left her. Not that she was supposed to let on that it hurt her so deeply. He was just a friend—a good friend, but a friend nonetheless who had left Abnegation for Dauntless.

What bothered her most though, was that she couldn't figure out why. Why did he have to leave? The plan was to be together, to face Abnegation together, the misfits. And that's when I truly clicked. Of course he wouldn't stay. Why would he? He didn't belong here. He belonged with the Dauntless, they both knew he did. He didn't even like his dad, and his mom was dead. The only reason for him to stay would've been for Beatrice.

But maybe he had never really cared about her anyway.

When Beatrice came to that conclusion, it nearly killed her inside. She spent a lot of time holed up in her room, reminiscing, crying. But she had to pick herself up eventually, make a plan. Because she was supposed to get tested. And then choose. The test would tell her what to do. Should she stay in Abnegation, where she felt she didn't belong, or follow Toby and find him in Dauntless, no matter what he felt for her now? The test had to have the answers. It just had to.

But of course, the test had failed. Beatrice just seemed to be a slew of failure and disappointment. She was scared. She was scared because suddenly she had options, she could be Abnegation, Erudite, or Dauntless. Not one faction, but three. Tori, her tester, had told she was Divergent. That she couldn't tell anyone. That she was supposed to lie and tell everyone that her test, if she must, proved to be Abnegation, because that made sense.

There was one person she could tell though. Beatrice knew, she _knew _in her heart of hearts that the one person she could tell was Toby. He would help her figure out what was happening with her. He wouldn't be scared of her, he would love her all the more for being special.

But maybe that was all just a delusion. Because he still left her.

The next day at the Choosing Ceremony, Beatrice was absolutely shocked to see Caleb leave Abnegation to go to Erudite. Who would be left to take care of her parents? She couldn't be swayed though, Beatrice knew that she had to take the leap.

"Beatrice Prior."

By sheer force of will, Beatrice made herself stand and go down to the altar to stand in front of Marcus Eaton. Sometimes, when she looked at him, she was reminded of Toby and all the memories they shared. This was her moment. She turned and glanced at Erudite, where her brother was sitting, then to her parents, and finally over to the Dauntless. In that moment, she knew what her choice needed to be. Beatrice took the knife, gleaming, in her hand and sliced it open, and then squeezed her blood into the coals.

There was no going back now.

**Dauntless Headquarters.**

"So who wants to jump first?" Max, the Dauntless leader shouted over the wind atop a building.

Everyone was silent, and no one moved. Not even the Dauntless born. This was perfect though. Not that Beatrice wasn't terrified, make no mistake, she was petrified at the idea of jumping off of a building and hoping that there would be something to catch her at the bottom. But this was her chance to prove she was meant to be Dauntless. That she was worthy.

Slowly, she started to make her way for the building's ledge as the crowd of initiates parted for her. Beatrice stepped onto the ledge, and pulled her sweater off, chucking it roughly at Peter. Maybe this would teach him not to under-estimate her.

In her mind, she counted to three.

_One. Deep breath in. I can do this._

_ Two. Deep breath out. I am truly Dauntless._

_ Three. Toby._

Suddenly, she was falling. Beatrice fell hard and fast before landing into a net with a bounce and thud. After she caught her breath, she saw a strong, tanned hand reaching for her to help her out of the net.

"Thank you." Beatrice said once she was safely on the ground.

The man attached to the hand that helped her off the net nods stiffly, and Beatrice is stunned by his eyes, they're so blue, a dreaming, sleeping, waiting color…

"Can't believe it." A girl, standing behind the man says. "A Stiff, the first to jump? Unheard of."

"There's a reason she left them, Lauren. What's your name?" The man says. His voice is deep and rumbly. It's mature, and makes Beatrice feel a weird fluttering in her stomach that Toby sometimes used to make her feel when he held her hand. This man's hands are rough and calloused.

Beatrice hesitated, and she saw him smirk, amused. "Think about it." He says, "You don't get to pick again."

It took Beatrice a moment, when she realized that she was tired of being plain old Beatrice. It was such a stiff name. And Bee, the only nick name she'd ever had was so weak.

"Tris." She said firmly.

The girl, Lauren, grinned. "Tris. Make the announcement Four."

Four nodded, and raised Tris' hand in the air. "First jumper, Tris!"

People cheered. They _cheered _for Beatrice—no, Tris. Beatrice was gone, and on her place was the Dauntless girl, Tris. It was the best moment of her life so far. She could just imagine Toby in the crowd cheering for her, even if he didn't know it yet.

Another body dropped into the net with a squeal—it was Christina, her friend that Tris had made on the train. Lauren helped Christina out of the net, and Four placed his hand on Tris' back whispering, "Welcome to Dauntless."

For a moment there was a moment. Maybe it was just on her end, but there was a flickering familiarity in his gentleness. Maybe…

But that's where the familiarity ended. Once things got down to business, Tris found Four was a jerk. He threatened Christina because she opened her mouth. He was mean to the initiates. They got a break after their tour, led by the absolutely _wonderful_ Four, who they discovered was to be their instructor. Just peachy.

At lunch, Tris and Christina grabbed food and sat at one of the long tables to eat.

"So." Christina started, staring at Tris grinning. "Why did you choose to transfer?"

Tris shrugged, taking a bite of the brown stuff on her plate. "Why did you? Oh my god what _is this?" _

Christina's eyebrows furrowed. "You've never had cake?"

Tris shook her head and dug into the cake. From next to her, Four spoke up. She hadn't even seen him sit down. Okay, that was a dirty lie. She was quickly realizing she watched everything he did. It wasn't her fault he was attractive.

"Stiff's eat plain food." He said, not even looking up.

Christina looked horrified. "Why?"

"Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary." She shrugged and begin to eat again.

"No wonder you left."

"Yes." Tris said, rolling her eyes. "I left because of the food."

Christina laughs as a scary looking Dauntless walks in and makes his way over to Four. "So why did you really transfer?"

Tris paused. Could she trust Christina? She seemed nice, and if she had someone helping her find Toby it would go a lot faster. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Christina grinned and stuck her hand out. "Pinky swear."

"Pinky swear?"

"It's a serious commitment if you pinky swear. C'mon. Just hook our pinkies."

Tris was wary, but did what Christina said. When they unhooked their pinkies, Tris took a deep breath an spoke.

"Truth is, I didn't really fit in at Abnegation. But…more than that, there was this boy…his name was Toby, and I met him when I was eight, he was ten. We were best friends. And then…not best friends? I'm kind of confused—"

"You were boyfriend and girlfriend?" Christina supplied.

"Uh…I mean, yes and no? I mean, I was his and he was mine, and we held hands, but it was never anything more than that." Tris smiled a little blushed as she continued. "We would sneak out to this field behind his house and we would talk for hours, all night. The night before the Choosing Ceremony I told him that I loved him, Christina."

Her eyes were wide, gleaming with excitement. "And?"

"And…he said it back." Tris paused and then swallowed hard. "I just…I miss him so much. I don't understand, we understood each other, he told me he loved me, and then he just left. Toby didn't even tell me he was leaving."

"I'm sure that he left for a good reason, Tris." Christina reassured her.

They looked over at Four and one of the Dauntless leaders, who were having what seemed to be a tense conversation. He stood and clapped Four on the shoulder, roughly, then walked away.

"Who was that?" Christina asked before she could stop herself.

Four looked at Tris and Christina. "That was Eric. He's one of the Dauntless leaders."

"But he looked so young."

"Age doesn't matter here." Four responded.

Tris watched as Four went to turn back to his food. "Are you two…friends?"

Four let out an annoyed sigh and looked up. "We were in the same initiate class. He was an Erudite transfer."

"Were you a transfer too?"

Four's fork clattered into his plate in frustration. "And I thought I would have problems with the Candor's asking too many questions." He narrowed his eyes at Tris. "Now I've got Stiff's too?"

Tris refused to back down. She was too proud for her own good. "It must be because you're so approachable. Like a bed of nails."

The two had a stare-down. Neither refused to quit, and Tris refused to submit. Eventually Four narrowed his eyes more and said quietly, "Careful Tris."

He turned back to his food, and Tris went back to hers, letting out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. After a moment, Christina spoke.

"So I've got a theory I'm developing."

Tris looked up, eyebrow raised. "Yeah?"

"You've got a death-wish."

There was a pause and then Tris smiled and laughed. Four looked over at the two of them, shook his head and went away with his food. Christina and Tris looked at each other again and laughed harder. Tris hadn't had this much fun in…well ever. Once they both recovered, Christina looked at Tris and leaned over and whispered to her.

"And now we start the search for Toby."

***What'd you think? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Favorite, follow, I write for you guys! If I don't think you guys are enjoying it that'll be really sad! Hope you liked this chapter, we're getting into the main action now! Reviews are love! All my love, Rosaline!***


	5. Chapter 5

***Enjoy!***

**Chapter 5**

**Four POV**

Four waited the next morning with increasing annoyance for all of the initiates to show up. Slowly they filed in, and he gave them guns. Once they were all there, Four began to explain how to use the gun, and their task for the morning. He also continued on to explain how the rankings worked within the Dauntless training.

"We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear." Four spoke, looking at his pupils to see who was paying attention. Tris was staring at her gun like it might eat her.

Four continued, "Therefore, each stage of initiation is intended to prepare you in a different way. The first stage is primarily physical; the second, primarily emotional; the third, primarily mental."

The Candor, Peter, yawned and spoke. "But what…What does firing a gun have to do with bravery?"

Four reached for Peter's gun and in a split second had it cocked and held to his head.

"Wake. Up." Four hissed. These initiates could be so stupid sometimes. "You're holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it."

Slowly, once it was completely obvious to him that Peter understood the importance of being awake, Four lowered his gun and handed it back to Peter. He saw the punk's eyes harden in challenge.

"And to answer your question, you are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mother if you're prepared to defend yourself."

Without another thought Four turned to the first target he found, planted his body, aimed, and shot. He smirked slightly, knowing the stunned looks on the initiate's faces without looking. Right through the middle. He let them get to shooting, watching as they all attempted to hit the target over and over again. Tris stood over in the corner next to Will, an Erudite transfer, with awful posture as she attempted over and over to get the bullets to hit the target. She still had yet to get one to hit even the vicinity of the target.

Four continued to observe the initiates while they shot, stealing glances at Tris whenever he could. She had finally hit the target and was starting to make a noticeable hole towards the center.

But there was something so familiar about her. Four kept wanting to go over and ask her about Beatrice. Then again, her hair. It was so distinctly honey. It reminded Four of the way Bee's hair would gleam and shine in the sun, almost exactly like hers was right now. He shook his head.

That wasn't Bee. This girl was tough, snarky, and still so weak. Not the sweet, mild tempered Abnegation girl he had fallen in love with. This girl drove him up a freaking wall. Made him want to beat his head against a wall. Finally, Four called it.

"Initiates!" He shouted over the shooting, raising his hand in the air. "Go get lunch and meet back in the training room in one hour. No more, no less." They all stared at him for a moment. "Go!"

The initiates quickly scrambled in putting their guns away and running off to lunch. Four waited until they all left before gathering the supplies and putting them away. He then went to the surveillance room, where his best friend, Zeke was watching the Abnegation sector.

"Zeke." Four said as he walked in. "I need you to find someone for me."

He swiveled around in his chair, grinning mischievously. "Oh really? Who we looking for? Which initiate? Oh, are we going to play a prank on them because that would be—"

"Zeke, I want you to find someone for me in Abnegation."

Zeke's eyebrows furrowed. "But why? The Stiff's are so boring."

"Dude, just type in the name Beatrice Prior. Please."

"Well since you said please." Zeke swiveled back to the screens, Four pressing up behind him to look over his shoulder and Zeke typed in her name.

Abnegation was calming to watch, sometimes Four just wanted to watch so that he could bring himself a little peace. The cameras were zooming in and out, searching for the face to match the name, and finally the screens read in red block letters:

**NO MATCH**

**NEW ENTRY REQUIRED**

Zeke bit his lip. Four spoke quietly. "Try Erudite."

The same result appeared.

"Candor."

"Dude, I don't think—"

"Search her in Candor. Damn it Zeke, why do you question every goddamn thing I do!" Four yelled, slamming his fist on the desk.

Zeke flinched just barely, unused to Four taking his frustration and anger on him. "Okay. I'm searching."

When the same result appeared, Zeke didn't hesitate to search next in Amity. Both men held their breath as the computer gazed over Amity.

**NO MATCH**

**NEW ENTRY REQUIRED**

Four screamed and kicked his desk chair which sat next to Zeke's. "DAMN IT!"

"Four—"

"Find her!" He shouted. "She can't have just disappeared, you stupid OAF!"

"HEY!" Zeke shouted standing, and getting in Four's face. "BREATHE. NOW."

Four glared at Zeke, his breathing heavy and frantic. Bee couldn't have just disappeared. She couldn't have. Unless she was dead. But he would have heard about that, wouldn't he? Four wasn't in Abnegation though anymore, if she had died, no one would have been required to tell any of the other factions. It would have been handled inside of Abnegation, privately.

"Okay." Zeke said after Four had calmed down some. "I don't know who this chick is, but there are a couple explanations as to why we can't find her on the cameras. One, she might have died, so then she would have been wiped from the cameras. Two, if she transferred factions and changed her name when she did, Beatrice Prior would have been wiped from the system, and she would have been replaced with the new, name that she picked in the new faction. Either way, until we find out what happened either way, she's off the grid, Four."

"Bee wouldn't have gone _off _the grid, Zeke. But she couldn't have died…" Four said, his breathing picking up again.

"DUDE." Zeke stopped him, putting his hands on his friend's shoulders. "Go get some food, and set up for fighting. I'll try and do a little digging on this Beatrice girl. I'm sure someone knows where she is. I'll find her. When is her Choosing Ceremony?"

"It would have been this year. But I can't imagine her ever leaving Abnegation."

Zeke nodded and then they said their goodbyes. Four grabbed a muffin from the dining hall and then headed down to the training room. He got the initiates started on the bags, and then made his way over to Tris.

"You don't have much muscle," Four spoke, "Which means you're better off using your knees and elbows. You can put more power behind them."

Without a mind of his own, he put his hands on Tris' stomach and readjusted her slightly. He felt her suck in a breath, and tense. He could smell her. She smelled sweet like honey. Like the sun. Just like Bee used to smell. What was the original purpose of this?

"Uh…and don't forget to keep the tension in your stomach." Four removed his hands quickly and went back to watching the other initiates train.

Four was too quickly becoming wrapped up in Bee, but even more than that, this girl, this Abnegation transfer, Tris. She was starting to consume his mind more and more.

A long time ago, Toby promised Bee a forever.

But now this was Four. This was Tris.

Maybe it was becoming time to let go of Bee and move towards Tris.

Maybe she could be his new forever.

***What did you think? Let me know by...REVIEWING! Next Chapter: Tris contemplates her feelings for Toby as she becomes more and more desperate to find him. But what about the person she's becoming? Would Toby like that? Four seems to be drawn to her. Tris is drawn to Four. What will Tris decide? Will she decide in the next chapter? WHO KNOWS? Read, review, favorite, follow. Reviews are LOVEEE! I want at least three before I post Chapter 6! All my love, Rosaline***


	6. Chapter 6

***Promise not to hate when this chapter is over...I'm actually really happy with it though! Even if it will drive you insane! :)***

**Chapter 6**

**Tris POV**

"Christina," Tris said one morning almost two weeks later on their way to the training room, "No one knows who Toby is. What if—"

"My god, Tris," Christina said, exasperated, "We'll find him. But maybe we _both _should be a little more concerned about making past round one. We're ranked low after the fighting."

Tris sighed and nodded, quietly following along by Christina while she flirted with Will. She spotted Four setting up knives across the room, and her stomach did an inward flip, like it always did when she saw him. Things were getting so confusing for Tris. It was like Four had taken to Tris a little, it was small things, the way she caught him staring at her sometimes, the way he would pull her aside and talk to her to make sure she could make it through fighting.

And then he went and did things like just leave while Peter beat Tris to a pulp. When she confronted him about it after she finally got let out of the infirmary, he had just said, 'It wasn't something I wanted to watch'. What the hell did that mean? He was their instructor, he wasn't _allowed _to pick and choose things he wanted to watch. If Toby were in Four's position, he would have pulled Peter off of Tris and beat Peter to a pulp, she was _sure _of it.

But…would Toby like the person that Tris was becoming? It wasn't that Tris was becoming a worse version of herself. Just a better version, at least that's what she thought? Tris was becoming strong, she was building muscle. But more than that, she wore her hair down, she had tattoos, and she was starting to enjoy going out and doing crazy Dauntless things. Early on, Tris began developing a smart mouth, that actually started with a conversation that she had with Four during her first lunch at Dauntless.

Four seemed to like Tris.

But would Toby? Would Toby understand that Beatrice, Bee…that scared, timid, shy, and sweet Abnegation girl was gone?

Could he still love her for what she was growing to become?

"Tris!" Four commanded, knocking her out of her thoughts, "Are you going to just stand there and stare at the knives, or are you going to throw?"

She stared for another moment, and then nodded.

"That wasn't an _answer, Tris."_

"Yes." She stuttered, trying to keep her mind and body under control. "Yes, I'm going to throw the knives."

"Then _do it, _initiate. We don't have all day."

Tris turned to the knives, and picked one up, the handle weighing heavy in her hand. If her parents, if Toby were here now they would probably shudder in horror at thought of using a knife for the purpose to inflict damage. More and more every day, Tris felt herself drifting further from the life, the person she was, and morphing into something…in between. Somewhere in the middle she was turning into someone not completely Dauntless, but definitely not Abnegation anymore.

Screw the Abnegation and their ideas, she was Dauntless now.

With a newfound confidence, Tris picked up the knife, and brought it back behind her head before flinging it at the target.

"You sure you haven't thrown knives before, Stiff?" Four's warm breath whispered in her ear as she stared in awe at the knife lodged in the center of the target.

"Uh…I, I…yeah…" Tris stuttered, leaning back just slightly into Four's body.

She could feel his smile at her ear as the other initiates continued to throw knives. "Keep your feet planted, and your body—" He placed his hands on her torso again, shifting her so she was pointing at the target, "Pointed where you want the knife to go. That way you can make sure that first knife wasn't a mistake."

Tris shifted her body the way Four showed her and threw another knife at the target. It hit the center again. Tris smiled to herself, and Christina looked over as Tris continued to throw knives and hit the target consistently.

"You sure you're a stiff?"

Tris smiled and was about to respond when suddenly the room went quiet. Eric was standing next to Al, commanding him to move to the target and stand there whilst Four threw knives at him.

"Is this really necessary?" Four asked in a bored voice.

"Yes." Eric hissed.

Al looked terrified and began to make his way to the target.

"Stop!"

Four and Eric both snapped their heads over to where Tris' voice came from. The look Four gave her could kill. She was stupid for speaking up, and he wanted her to stop. Now.

But of course, Tris had to word vomit. "Any idiot can stand in front of a target. That doesn't prove anything, except that you're bullying us, which as I recall, is a sign of _cowardice._"

Four was going to kill her. Eric was going to help. She just knew it.

"Well if it's so easy, then why don't you take his place Stiff?" Eric spat.

Tris glanced from Christina, to Will, to Al, her eyes finally resting on Four's. He wouldn't hurt her. Something told her he wouldn't let himself hurt her. Tris slowly made her way to the target, switching places with Al. She stood tall and proud. If there were ever a moment to prove her pride got her in trouble, this was it. She might never get to find Toby if Four screwed this up.

"If you flinch," Four began slowly, "Al takes your place, understand?"

Tris could merely nod, her throat going dry. Four was never sloppy. He wouldn't hurt her. It was her mantra.

The first knife went flying at Tris, landing half a foot from where Tris' head was. She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes. Four paused in picking up the second one. "Had enough Stiff?"

"No."

"Eyes. Open then." He used his free hand to tap between his eyebrows. Tris stared him head on while he drew his arm back and sent the second knife flying. It landed just above Tris' skull.

"Come on, Stiff," Four said sharply, "Let someone else stand up there and take it."

He wanted her back down. He was practically goading her to. "No."

Tris placed her shaking hands on her thighs so no one could see how scared she really was. She made eye contact with Four, and he threw the last knife straight for Tris. It landed right next to her head, and when she felt her ear…blood. He nicked her.

Eric smiled sadistically at both Four and Tris. "While I'd love to see if anyone else is as daring as the Stiff here, I'm bored. Let's call it day."

Everyone quickly cleaned up and filed out of the room, Tris and Four still staring at each other. Bastard hit her on purpose.

Four opened his mouth and began to speak. "Are you ok—"

"You hit me!" Tris shouted. "You hit me, and you did it on purpose!"

Four sighed. "Yes, I did. And you should be thanking me."

"Thank you. I should _thank you?_" Tris hissed.

"Yes." Four bit out. "You _should, _and I'm getting a little tired of waiting for you to catch on!"

"You almost took my _ear off!_" Tris screamed.

"Listen." Four hissed, walking up to Tris and taking her small arm in his hand. "Do you think that Eric would've let you off without a scratch? He was going to make me keep throwing the damn knives until I did some damage. I knew _exactly_ what I was doing."

Tris yanked her arm from Four's grasp, but their bodies were still in close vicinity of each other. She paused. "Then…thank you. I guess."

"Your welcome."

Four continued to clean up the training room as Tris got her things together. She was about to leave when she paused and turned around.

"Four?"

He stopped what he was doing and turned. "Yeah?"

"Can you tell me when you initiated?"

His thick eyebrows furrowed, and his full bottom lip stuck out slightly. "Why do you want to know?"

"Curious, I guess."

Four sighed, and closed his eyes as if contemplating something, then finally said, "Two years ago. Is that it?"

Tris watched as his eyes opened, and Four's eyes pleaded with her, the blue striking. "Did you know a boy named Toby? Was he in your initiate class? Did he make it through?"

"Oh Jesus," Four sighed. "Tris, the, uh, the initiate class was big that year, and it was two years ago. I don't remember." Tris' eyes watered a little. "I'll tell you what. I'll do some digging and see what I can find."

Tris stared at Four longer than was acceptable probably, but he looked so torn. Like he might know something, and in that moment he looked so young, like a little boy, so much like the Toby she remembered from the night before the Choosing Ceremony. But it was just Four. It was just the man that was starting to tear her apart inside because it was him that was making her question everything she thought she knew. And she was loving every minute of it.

Tris smiled a little. "Thank you, Four."

***What'd you think? Keep reviewing! I love my reviews! I want at least five before I post Chapter 7, which is from Four's POV...hopefully the cliff hanger-ness of this chapter is enough to prompt you... All my love, always (even when I'm being slightly evil :) ) Rosaline***


	7. Chapter 7

***Two updates in one day! Do you think you guys can give me...TEN reviews before my next update? Hope you enjoy this chapter, it takes a deviation from the original story...***

**Chapter 7**

**Four POV**

Tris doesn't know who Four is. He could've sworn…the way she was looking at him…and she's so hell-bent on finding Toby. What she doesn't understand is that Toby is dead. Toby died when he left Abnegation.

It was time to do a little digging on Tris. Four found himself falling far too quickly for this random Abnegation girl, and now, now she wanted to find Toby. Four went to the control room where Zeke was working.

"Zeke!" Four commanded. "Have you found anything on Beatrice Prior?"

He shook his head. "Not yet. My next step is to go back to the Choosing Ceremony and see where she picked."

"Let's take a look."

Zeke started pounding away on the keys and suddenly old footage popped up, from just over two weeks ago. He fast forwarded through the Candor and Amity, and went straight to the Abnegation.

"Beatrice Prior."

Four held his breath, as a girl stood and made her way to the front. There she was, she was right there. He and Zeke watched as she took the dagger and sliced her hand open, and let her blood fall on the coals.

Zeke paused the footage, both of them silent in shock as she made her way across the fuzzy screen to the Dauntless crowd, the only ones cheering. Just like when Four had transferred.

"Oh my God." Zeke whispered, stopping the footage. "She's here."

"But she's small, Zeke." Four could hear his heart pounding in his ears. "What if she didn't make it off the train…"

"No way." Zeke said, beginning to type 'Beatrice Prior' into the Dauntless records. "She had to have made it. I won't let you think like this."

Four bit his lip nervously. Four was quickly crumbling around him, and he could feel Toby fighting his way to the surface. No, he had to shove Toby back down. Toby was gone.

The screen lit up with a picture, the name Beatrice Prior as well as her name change since entering Dauntless.

"Tris." Four breathed.

"Tris?" Zeke asked. "Wait, Tris, is Beatrice…holy CRAP!"

Zeke's fingers pounded in the name 'Tris Prior' into the Dauntless camera system. Her face popped up in seconds. She was out with Christina, shopping. There were a lot of bags in her arms, and now they were headed for the tattoo parlor. They were both grinning, and Will walked in a few minutes later and leaned over Christina's shoulder kissing her cheek as she picked one.

He saw Tris smile at a tattoo design and lift it to get another look. It was the Abnegation symbol. She walked over to Tori, the tattoo designer, and handed it to her. Four and Zeke watched as she lifted her shirt so that Tori could begin. While Tori did her work on Tris, Four and Zeke spoke.

"So what's your deal with Tris, man?" Zeke asked, turning away from the screen.

Four's eyes snapped up from the screen, suddenly wide, his cheeks flushing red. "I don't know what you mean, Zeke. She's just a girl."

"Just a girl my ass, Four. You were ready to murder me when I couldn't locate her the other day. SPILL."

Four rolled his eyes. "What are we, twelve year old Amity Girls?"

Zeke laughed. "Shauna's getting to me, man. But seriously, spill. I'm your best friend!"

Four sighed. "Okay, okay. I met Bee when I was ten—"

"Bee? Oh my god, this is adorable—"

"Shut up or you won't get your goddamn story." Four threaterned.

"Shutting up."

"So when I was ten, I met Bee. She helped me with my mom's death…and we just, we clicked. We were best friends, and then…more than best friends after a while. I remember I used to think she was the prettiest girl in Abnegation…" Four smiled a little, remembering.

"Anyway, when I was sixteen, she was fourteen, and the night before the Choosing Ceremony we snuck out, like we did every night, and I remember that I had set up this picnic for us. I wanted her last memory of me to be really special." Four's eyes closed and he took in a deep breath. "She told me she loved me, Zeke."

"No way."

Four nodded, and his voice was rough, his eyes just a little watery. "She told me that she loved me, and God, I love her. I told her that. But, I couldn't tell her that I was leaving. That I was going to Dauntless. It would have killed her. So then next day I transferred, and I didn't look at her. I kept her smiling face as the last image I had of her."

Zeke was sitting on the edge of his chair. "What happened next?"

Four looked at Zeke like he had grown a third head. "What do _think_ happened next? I came here. I became Four. I tried to forget about her. And then…I just couldn't let it go, I had to know where she was because Tris…"

"Because you're falling for Tris…who is Beatrice." Zeke said in shock.

Four nodded. "Yeah. But she doesn't want me, Zeke. She wants the boy she met in Abnegation."

"Who says?"

"Zeke," Four said, "Tris was ready to strangle me today. All we do is fight. She doesn't get that I'm trying to protect her. And now…she's looking for someone that died a long time ago."

The two boys stayed silent a long time, staring at the screen as Tori continued to work on Tris' tattoo. After a while, Zeke spoke.

"So then why don't you make her fall in love with Four? I mean, you fell in love with the person Tris has turned into. You might be mistaking the hate for sexual tension. Not that you would know what that is, Stiff." Zeke said winking.

Four laughed and shoved Zeke. "Shut up."

"You know I'm right."

Four pondered on this as Tori stepped away from her finished work of art, making Tris on the screen, Zeke, and Four all gasp in awe. Tori on the screen spoke.

"What do you think?"

Tris paused and just stared for a moment before finally saying, "It's perfect Tori. It's exactly what I wanted…It's my roots, but the fire…the love…" Tris paused again tracing the wings gently with her fingers on her shoulder. "I think that this is exactly perfect Tori, thank you."

Tris paid Tori, and then she helped Tris get her shirt back on.

"Beatrice isn't what she used to be anymore, Four. That tattoo proves it. I believe in you."

Four smiled and nodded. He said goodbye to Zeke and left the control room, heading for the dining hall. He was walking down a dark hallway when he bumped into a small body.

"Sorry, I—" Four began.

"Four." Tris smiled up at him, biting her lip. Four assumed old habits die hard. Her honey hair fell over her shoulders gently, revealing another tattoo of a bird.

Four couldn't stop the small smile that happened on his lips. "Hey Tris."

"I was just heading back to the dorm to drop off these dumb clothes. Christina dragged me shopping, and I swear I couldn't see over the stack and—"

Four laughed, taking some of the clothes out of her hands. "It's okay, here I'll help you get these to your dorm so you can get some lunch."

"Oh." Tris said softly, surprised. "Thanks."

"It's all good.

They walked in relative silence back to the dorm, and Four helped Tris get her things put in their proper place.

"You know," Four said, "I really like your tattoo. Wh-what does it mean?" It was weird how Tris could turn Four back into the sweet, innocent Abnegation boy.

Tris smiled, and pulled her jacket over so that he could see all three birds. "I got them for my family. One for my mom, dad, and my brother, Caleb. I actually got another one today."

Four pretended to act surprised. "Really?"

Tris nodded and took her jacket off leaving her torso in nothing but a tank top. She turned around, showing Four the tattoo on her shoulder. "I guess, I just wanted to be able to remember where I came from, you know? But I also wanted to remember where I am now—_what_ I am now. I wanted them to coexist."

Four stared for a moment at the black Abnegation hands, and, rising out of them a bright phoenix, vibrantly colored in reds, oranges, and yellows. On the chest of the bird there was a black Dauntless symbol. Four couldn't stop himself from reaching out at touching it lightly. He could hear Tris' breathing falter as a small shiver ran through her body.

"D-do you like it?" Tris asked in a breathy whisper, as Four's fingers traced lightly over her shoulder.

Four tried to keep his breathing under control when he responded. "Yeah. I really do, Tris. It's…the tattoo is absolutely stunning."

Four somehow managed to pull his fingers away and let Tris put her jacket back on. "I'm going to get some lunch. Make sure you get to bed early tonight."

He walked out the door before Tris had a chance to ask any questions. They were supposed to play paintball capture the flag, and he'd be damned if anyone wasn't at least semi-well rested. Four tried not to let his mind linger on how smooth her skin felt. How good she smelled. How perfect his Bee was in every way. Even if she wasn't completely Bee anymore. Tris was so strong and powerful now, it made Four proud of her.

Now he just had to make her fall in love with him. And then he could tell her everything.

***What did you guys think? I want ten reviews before I update again! I'm hoping to have another one up by Saturday at the latest! How frustrated are you? Hahahaha. Are you SURE you want me to have them discover each other? Are you POSITIVE? All my love, Rosaline.***


	8. Chapter 8

***So fun fact, I had this chapter done YESTERDAY, but the site wouldn't let me upload the document! GAHHH. SO I'm only just getting this up now. Our goal for this chapter? Please give me fifteen reviews. What do you say? Do you think you can do that? I'm already hard at work on chapter 9 if that gives you any incentive...Enjoy!***

**Chapter 8**

**Tris POV**

Tris fell asleep that night dreaming of Toby…and then…Four. His fingers tracing so gently over her tattoo…

"Tris, wake up." Christina was shaking her.

"No…" Tris mumbled, rolling over. "Sleep…"

She could hear Christina groan, and then her blanket was being ripped off her body. "Up." Christina commanded. "Get. Up. If you're not dressed at the train in ten we could get kicked out of initiation Tris! And besides that, Four is waiting by the train…"

Tris bit her lip, and got up slowly, not wanting to give Christina the satisfaction that Four got her motivated. Tris quickly got dressed and then ran with Christina to the train.

"Glad you decided to show up." Four snapped at them, nodding to the on-coming train. "Hop on."

Once everyone was on the train, Eric started to explain that they were headed for a different part of the city where they would split into teams and play paintball capture the flag. The winning team got bragging rights.

"Alright," Eric said, "Let's split into teams. Four and I are captains. You want to go first?"

"I can win without going first, Eric." Four said non-chalantly, leaning against the train car wall.

"Fine. Edward."

Four's eyes scanned the crowd quickly and without calculation. "I want the Stiff."

Tris could feel her cheeks flush bright red as everyone in the car laughed.

"Got something to prove?" Eric smirked. "Or are you just picking the weak ones so you have someone to blame it on when you lose?"

"Something like that."

Tris was livid as one of the Dauntless-born initiates pushed her towards Four. If this was a joke it was sick.

"It's your pick." Four said in a bored voice, not even making eye-contact with Tris.

"Peter."

"Christina."

"Molly."

"Will."

"Al."

"Drew."

Eric shrugged. "Last one is Myra so I guess she's with me. Dauntless-born next."

Tris stopped listening as Four and Eric split everyone else up into teams, still absolutely angry and actually hurt that Four would pick her because she was weak. It was a big joke to him, wasn't it? Even after the moment they had shared earlier that day.

They all hopped off the train and everyone split up. They were at Navy Pier, and Tris' team was bickering about strategy. Four stood off bored in a corner while everyone continued to fight. Tris refused to be useless and weak. That was what Four was expecting. That was what he wanted.

She looked around and saw a giant Ferris Wheel. Tris looked back at the group and then promptly turned on her heel and went straight for the giant, looming structure. It didn't take long for her to hear footsteps begin to catch up with her.

"Where are you going?" The deep rumbly voice asked.

Tris ground her teeth. "I'm going to the Ferris Wheel."

"Why?"

Tris sighed and turned around. "Why do you care. I'm useless and weak anyway. What will it matter if I climb and fall to my death Four?"

"You're going to climb?"

Tris paused, her breath leaving her. Did he really not get it? "Am I going to—You know what, whatever. I don't care."

Tris turned on her heel and double-timed it for the Ferris Wheel, beginning to climb up. She heard creaking below her and saw Four following her up.

Why was he _following her_?

"What are you doing?"

Four breathed heavily and continued to follow her up, obviously trying not to look up or down. "I'm finding out what you're doing."

"Jesus." Tris sighed. "I'm seeking higher ground. This is higher ground."

"So tell me—"

"I'll be _fine, _Four. I'm not a child."

She could hear the amused smile in his voice when he spoke again. "Undoubtedly."

"You can go now then." Tri said slowly. She could hear his breathing in spurts and starts.

Four though, of course, ignored her. "So tell me, what do you think the purpose of this exercise is?"

Tris thought for a moment, pausing at a small landing in the middle of the wheel. "Strategy. Teamwork, maybe, although that doesn't seem like a Dauntless priority."

Four lifts himself up and sits next to her, releasing a small laugh that sounds a lot like a panicked breath. "It used to be a priority. It's supposed to be a priority."

They both sat in silence as the wind blew around them. After a moment, Tris let out a slightly nervous breath and looked up. "We still need to get higher."

Tris started to climb again, and as she climbed, she realized it wasn't the height making her nervous—although she suspected the height was making Four nervous—but no. It wasn't the height, it was Four. Something about him made Tris feel like she was about to fall. Or turn into liquid. Or burst into flames. A sudden burst of wind knocked Tris from her balance, almost sending her flying from the ladder. Four's hand instinctively reached around her hip and brought her back to the ladder. Tris could feel her body start to shake, and it wasn't from the near-death experience.

"You okay?" Four asked in a gasping soft voice.

Tris barely nodded before breathing out, "Yeah. Yeah I am."

After another moment Tris began her ascent up the ladder. The top landing was so close.

"Tris, are you even human? Being up this high…it doesn't scare you at all?"

She laughed a little and didn't respond. Tris looked down. Being up this high should scare her…but she knew she wouldn't fall. They reached the top landing and Tris sat down and swung her feet over the edge to dangle in the air. Tris looked behind her and saw Four pressed up against the back of the landing.

Tris laughed. "Scared of heights?"

Four glared at her, and then let out a shudder. "Only a little."

Tris smiled to herself. Toby used to be scared of heights. She wondered if he had ever grown out of it. "I can't believe the big, bad, Four is scared of anything."

"Only a few things. We're all scared of something Tris." Four said quietly. She could practically feel Four's eyes on her back. When she spotted the flag.

"Four—"

"You're not weak, Tris."

What? "What?" Tris turned around, confused.

"Earlier." Four said. "I, I didn't agree with what Eric said. You're not weak, you're just…unexpected. You come out of nowhere like this giant burst of fire. It's amazing."

"Well…thank you. It's nice to know I'm not useless. And I found the flag."

Four shook his head as he started his descent, Tris not far behind him. "Never."

They climbed down in comfortable silence, the wind blowing gently now. Tris put her foot on one of the rungs, and it gave way beneath her right as they got near the bottom.

"Four!" She screamed, hanging by her hands.

"Hold on!" He shouted back, climbing down quickly. "Just hold on!"

Tris could feel her fingers slipping, as the wheel creaked underneath her weight. She could feel tear spring to her eyes. She didn't want to die here. Not like this. Suddenly, she was moving. She looked around, the Ferris Wheel was moving. Tris held on tight as she came closer to the ground. Four was standing there, arms outstretched for her to drop into. Just like Toby used to do outside her window. With one, large, gasping breath, she flung her body forward and into Four's waiting arms. With a small cry she wrapped her hands instinctively around his neck and buried her head into his chest while they caught their breath.

"Oh thank God." Four breathed, setting Tris' small body on the ground.

"H-how did you…" Tris asked, still grasping onto Four's arms for support.

"Lucky guess."

Tris stared at Four in bewilderment for a moment, before leaping into his arms and hugging him tightly.

"You're okay now." Four whispered.

"Thank you, Four." Tris said, breathing in Four's warm and manly scent. "Thank you."

Four pulled back and smiled. "You're welcome. Now let's go get the flag."

Tris smiled and started running back for the group. Together, they came up with a plan, and attacked. Tris even got to shoot Eric a couple times, and Christina managed to capture the flag. It was a day of victories and Tris hadn't ever felt so high. Four shot her a smile on the way back, and Tris was positively giddy, all thoughts of Toby gone until they were back at the Dauntless compound and her and Christina were ready to go to bed.

"Christina." Tris whispered through the dark.

Christina sat up in her bed, and looked at Tris. "What?"

"I'm so confused. What about Toby?"

"What do you mean 'what about Toby'? We're going to find him, Tris." Christina whispered.

Tris nodded and said goodnight to Christina, but suddenly she wasn't so sure she wanted to find Toby anymore.

***What did you think? Give me fifteen reviews and I'll hand over chapter 9! How frustrated are you? What is Tris going to do? What is Four going to do? What will outside parties do regarding the Toby situation? ...WHAT?! Yeah. Outside parties. Anyhoo. The sooner you review favorite, follow, ect., the sooner I put up chapter 9! All my love, Rosaline.***


	9. Chapter 9

***So I got so excited about Chapter 9, that I decided to forgive the fact that you guys hadn't done fifteen reviews-only nine-but I love you guys, and I LOVE this chapter, and I think you guys will too, even if it's a little sad...here's the deal, I'm already hard at work on chapter 10, so if you guys give me ten reviews-in honor of chapter 10-chapter ten will get posted. Also, this is my longest chapter yet! EEK! Possibly even today! WHAT?! Oh yeah, Three updates in a day you give me those ten reviews. And who knows what might happen if you give me more than ten...anyways! Enjoy the chapter!***

**Chapter 9**

**Tris POV**

Tris was dead tired and exhausted. The last few days had been nothing but fighting and stealth training. She wished she could be like Al, and not have to worry about her ranking, but unfortunately, Tris was having problems winning.

"What are you _doing, _Stiff?" Four screamed at her, as she got pummeled by Molly.

"Four," Eric's stern voice came through, "Let the Stiff lose, if that's what she's going to do."

Tris waited for a hole in Molly's defense to kick her in gut and finally roll from underneath her. Tris tried to stand up and get another hit in, but Molly was up quickly, sweeping her feet out from underneath her, and began to pummel her again. Then everything faded to black…

Tris' head was pounding. She could actually hear the pounding in her ears. "God…" She groaned, trying to shake off the pain, "Everything hurts."

"Tris!" Christina screeched. "Will, Al, Tris is awake!"

Suddenly there was a warm body hugging Tris, and she flinched. "Uh, Chris, could you maybe not right now? Also, maybe keep it down? Because everything hurts…"

"Oh, god, I'm sorry, Tris. I can't believe Four and Eric—they just _let _Molly pummel you into the ground!"

"It's what they're supposed to, Chris." Will said, sitting next Christina, rubbing her arms soothingly.

Christina began to ramble on about how this was an extreme injustice, and Tris tuned her out. She really liked Christina, but sometimes she was a little too much. Al smiled at Tris softly.

"Hey Tris." He said.

Tris smiled a little at him. "What's up?"

Al shrugged, and sat on the other side of the bed. "Not much. You know you scared us all back there. Me especially."

Oh God. He was looking at her like she was important…Al was looking at her like he…like he _liked _her. Tris was suddenly very uncomfortable. "Yeah, well…I'm okay now, see? I'm almost ready to just hop back in the ring."

"Four told us that rankings are going up tonight, and that the day after tomorrow we start stage two." Will said quietly from next to Christina.

Tris sighed nervously, biting her lip and wincing. Molly had split it. "Can one of you go check for me? I'm…I'm just not ready to find out if I'm factionless just yet."

Christina smacked Will upside the arm. "Well GO. Tris is waiting. We're all waiting to find out!"

Will rolled his eyes good naturedly, and told Al to go with him, after they left, it was just Christian and Tris. As soon as the door shut, Christina pounced.

"So _what_ is going on with you and Four? I can practically see the sexual tension."

"Chris!" Tris screeched. "There isn't any sexual tension! Four hates me, remember? And besides, I don't like him. I don't."

Christina raised her eyebrow. "You're really just so convincing, Stiff."

"Would you all just _stop _with the Stiff already? I thought I had proved myself!"

"Fine, fine. Now tell me what's going on with Four!"

"Oh my God…" Tris sighed, exasperated. "There's _nothing _going on with Four and I. I'm more worried with finding _Toby, _Chris!"

"Toby might not even _be here, _Tris!" Christina shouted, getting fed up with hearing about Toby. "The Toby you keep telling me about wouldn't have even made it through the first day of initiation!"

"Shut your mouth." Tris hissed.

"NO. I want you to listen to me. We'll keep looking, okay? But you need to get it through your head that maybe Toby is factionless, or dead in a ditch somewhere, because these initiates are _psycho, _Tris! Look at what Peter did to Edward! He stabbed him in the eye with a butter knife, and now both him and Myra are _gone. _How do you know that didn't happen to Toby?"

"Because," Tris said, "He wouldn't _let it _happen, I know that he wouldn't. He's smarter, and, and braver, and—"

Christina nodded. "Yeah. Toby's perfect huh."

Tris rolled her eyes. "What are you getting at, Chris?"

"I'm just worried." Christina said, her voice going soft. "I'm worried about what happens when we find Toby and he isn't everything you're making him out to be. What happens if he's completely different now? Or even worse, God forbid, what if we _can't _find Toby?"

Tris shook her head. "Impossible."

Al and Will camer running in breathing heavy, Will looked excited, but Al…his face was pale.

"The rankings, are…" He breathed hard. "Jesus, we sprinted there and back. The ranks are as follows:

Peter

Will

Christina

Molly

Tris

Drew

Al."

Al breathing hard said, "Apparently Edward would have been first, and Myra would have been last but after..."

They all nodded in understanding. There was a knock at the door, and Four was peeking his head in. "Guys, go get some rest, I'll get Tris checked out and back to the dorm."

No one dared fight with what Four was saying, and in a matter of seconds the room was cleared out. Four sat down by Tris' bed, both quiet. Finally, he spoke.

"Congratulations on sixth."

Tris nodded. "I don't know how—"

"Knife throwing, shooting, and you developed the strategy, as well as climbed the Ferris Wheel when we played capture the flag."

Tris swallowed hard. "Is, is Al safe this time?"

Four nodded. "Yes. Edward and Myra left, so we're calling this round a freebie, of sorts. But he's going to need to step it up in the next stage, which is significantly more difficult."

"The emotional stage, right?"

Four nodded. It felt like there was a valley of silence between the two of them, and Tris wasn't sure what to do with it.

"Visiting Day is tomorrow." Tris stated, and Four looked up, and smiled just a little. Tris decided she liked that smile.

"That it is. Are you excited?"

Tris thought for a moment before responding. "I don't know. I don't even know if my parents will show up, I mean, Caleb is in Eurdite, maybe…I don't know. I miss them, I do. But then…" Tris went quiet.

Four reached over and grabbed her hand. "But then…" He asked almost gently.

Tris looked at Four and smiled a little. "I guess, I'm so different now. I'm not sure if my parents will like this new me I'm becoming. I'm not the sweet, scared, shy, little girl from Abnegation anymore. I'm just not, and…you know what? I don't want to go back to that. Even…even if it means they don't like me. Even if Toby doesn't like me anymore."

Four was quiet for a moment, and then said, "Toby couldn't hate you."

Tris just shrugged, and Four cleared his throat. "Uh, speaking of Toby…do you have his full name?"

"Hm?" Tris asked looking up, Four snapping her out of her thoughts. "Oh, uh yeah. His name was Tobias. Tobias Eaton."

Four smiled a little. "Okay, well I'll put that name in the system and see what I can find, okay?"

Tris smiled more. "Thank you."

Four just shrugged, and helped Tris get out of bed, and left while Tris got changed back into her regular, Dauntless clothing. She came out a few minutes later, and Tris was surprised at how relieved and excited she was to see Four standing there, waiting patiently for her. He looked at her from where she stood, and quickly came to replace where the nurse had just been.

"Come on, let's go get you a little food, and then we'll get you back to your dorm, okay?"

Tris smiled and nodded. The cafeteria was close to empty when they got there, Four chose a table and had Tris sit while he went and got them food. She was practically blushing at how sweet he was being. While he was gone, one of the new Dauntless initiates sat down across from her.

"Hey, I'm Uriah." He winked playfully. "Uriah Pedrad."

Tris shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I'm Tris."

"I know who you are. Heard you got pummeled by that Candor chick earlier today. Molly's a bitch. I'm sorry."

Tris nodded. "Yeah…uh, thanks. Um…so how did you know me?"

Uriah's smiled. "My brother Zeke works in the control room with Four. They talk about the initiates all the time. Zeke wants to screw with the transfers, but Four keeps telling him no."

Tris' eyes went wide with fear. "What? When?"

"Hey, hey," Uriah said soothingly, reaching for Tris' hand and squeezing it reassuringly. It was warm, it felt nice, a little like home. But it wasn't Toby's hand. It wasn't Four's. "Don't worry, no one dares cross Four. When he says no, it means no. And if it means anything, now it's two against one. You've got me on your side." Uriah smiled at Tris warmly, and she smiled back.

"Uriah get your ass out of here." Four hissed, sitting down by Tris with food.

Uriah's eyes went slightly wide, but he teased Four, starting to draw small circles on Tris' palm. "Why, you want the new girl all to yourself?"

"Shut up, Pedrad. Mind you I can talk to Lauren about your behavior."

"What behavior?" Uriah challenged. "I was talking to Tris, I'm just holding your hand."

Tris pulled her hand away at the death glare Four was giving them. She wasn't sure that she'd ever seen Four like this before.

"Hey, I liked that." Uriah pouted.

Four leaned forward and hissed so quietly, Tris strained to hear what he was saying. "If you want to keep your hand, you won't do that again."

He leaned back casually and began to pick at the food before him. Uriah nodded quickly said a brief goodbye and left. Four continued to eat while Tris sat there, fuming. Who the hell was Four to tell her who she could and couldn't talk to…or flirt with? That was flirting right? And on top of that, he was acting all protective like he was her boyfriend, when in reality, that just wasn't _true._

"Are you going to eat?" Four asked kindly, sticking a piece of muffin in his mouth.

"What the hell was that, Four?" Tris asked, not even bother to dignify his question with a response.

Four's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What was what?"

"You being all scary and mean to Uriah. We were just talking!" Tris argued. God, Four could be so infuriating.

Four's eyebrows raised. "You were flirting. Now, I know that the Abnegation might not know what that is but—"

Tris spat at him, "You're not my mother. You're not my father. You're not my brother, and you're sure as _hell _not my boyfriend, so I don't see how you have any right to tell me who I can and cannot flirt with or scare them off!"

"Uriah is a playboy, and besides, Marlene already has dibs on him. Look he's a nice guy but—"

"But _one, _I'm faithful to Toby. And _two, _I'll make my own judgments about Uriah, thankyouverymuch."

Four sighed. "You want me to apologize don't you?"

Tris shrugged and took a piece of Four's muffin.

"You took a piece of my muffin! You have a muffin!" He whined.

Tris shrugged. "Yours is better."

Four sat there, like he was just waiting for Tris to give in, but it wasn't happening. She just continued to pick off pieces of his muffin.

"Oh for God's sake." Four sighed, raising his head to the ceiling, before finally looking at Tris and saying sincerely, "I'm sorry for being mean to Uriah. I won't do it again."

Tris waited a moment before popping the last of the muffin into her mouth and smiling. "Thank you. And what a tasty muffin that was. I think I'll eat mine now."

Four just groaned and began eating his own food, mumbling something about women. Tris smiled and stared at him for a moment, loving just how easy it was to banter with him, even when he was being a complete idiot. There was hope for him yet.

When they finished eating, Four helped Tris up, and took her back to the dorm, holding onto the crux of her elbow the whole way back. He said it was to make sure she wouldn't fall over while she walked. She was still weak apparently. Tris knew that she had plenty of strength to walk back without his hand guiding her, but it felt so nice she just couldn't tell him to let go. The looks Christina, Will, and Al gave her when Tris reached the dorm were definitely curious, suspicious, and slightly accusing. But to be honest, Tris was too content to care.

When they got to her bed, Tris stopped short. In bright red letters, the word 'STIFF' was written all over her sheets. She could feel Four trembling in anger.

"Four—"

"What the hell, Tris? Why does Peter think that he and his lackeys can get away with this?" He hissed. Christina and Will sat by wide-eyed. Tris was scared herself.

"How do you know that it was Peter?" Christina asked in a small voice.

"He stabbed Edward in the eye with a butter knife." Four spat. "What makes you think he wouldn't do this?"

"Four." Tris spoke softly. "Just go. I'll get a new set of sheets, and we won't even give him the satisfaction. He can't know that he's getting to us. He can't."

"Tris—"

She smiled at him, and turned him around, shoving Four for the door. "I'll be fine. Everything will be fine."

Everyone watched as Four had a stare-down with Tris, Four glaring, and Tris smiling sweetly. Eventually Four sighed and backed down, just turning and stalking out of the room. The room was silent.

"How did you do that?" Christina asked after a moment, Tris already halfway through pulling her sheets off of her bed.

Tris shrugged and threw them in the trash. "I don't know. I just don't bow down to Four's every will. I guess it's a little like training a dog."

Christina laughed, poking Will. "Damn straight. I'm still working on this one here."

Tris laughed. "Well you have to do it with every man, I guess. It's all about dominance. You just have to teach them that you aren't going to back down."

Everyone laughed, and Tris just stared at her bare bed, before sighing. "Hey, can you guys go get me some new sheets? I'm going to shower and try and wipe off some the grime I feel coating my skin."

They all assented, and Tris smiled, happy to know that she had good friends. She toweled up and went to shower, washing all the tension and stress out of her body. When Tris finished, she realized that she had forgotten clothes. She sighed, and just wrapped her body up in a towel planning to change quickly by her bed before anyone could see her. When she stepped out of the bathroom, she saw Peter, Molly and Drew all sitting on their cots by each other snickering. When she entered, they all looked up and had varying degrees of leering smiles, sneers, and evil grins.

"Well look who decided to show up to the party?" Molly laughed. "What didn't get enough this morning? You came back for more?"

Tris ignored them and just went straight for her bed, where Christina had already replaced her sheets.

"I see you got my message." Peter snickered, stepping up to her. "You know, it's not nice to throw out things from people."

Tris just closed her eyes and took a deep breath, reaching for her trunk, but then Peter grabbed her towel and yanked it off of Tris' small frame. She was bare before her three tormentors.

Molly and Drew laughed as Tris reached angrily for her towel back.

"Look at her," Drew sniggered, "She's like a twelve year old!"

"Give me my towel back, Peter!" Tris screamed.

Peter laughed, keeping it away from her. "Once a stiff, always a stiff. Here." He threw her towel back at Tris, the soft material hitting her in her face that was still bruised and swollen. "Take your goddamn towel. I don't want to see your ugly body for another second."

Tris quickly pulled her towel around her body and rushed to her trunk, yanking clothes out before running back to the bathroom to change. There was a full length mirror for Tris to look into before she changed. She slowly took the towel off of her body, and stared at herself, bruised, some place bleeding again from the fighting. Her fingers were beginning to become calloused from the fighting. Her body was small, she was beginning to develop defining muscle and curves, but Tris wasn't well-endowed, like Christina. Her chest was small. Her butt was small. Everything about her was small. Unattractive. Her face was the kind that blended into a crowd. Peter was right. She was ugly.

Four would never love that.

Toby couldn't love that.

No one would ever love that.

***Hope you liked it! Remember, ten reviews in honor of chapter ten! Tell me what you guys thought, what you guys want/think will happen! I think the next chapter is from Four's POV...who knows? ALSO, they might might MIGHT be discovering each other soon...WHAT? What do you guys think will happen when Four finally comes clean and tell Tris that he's Toby? All my love and ten reviews, Rosaline***


	10. Chapter 10

***MIND FLIP. DIFFERENT CHARCTER POV. WHAT? Read, Review, Enjoy! Chapter 11 will (hopefully) be up some time tomorrow if you guys can give me ten reviews!***

**Chapter 10**

**Zeke POV**

"Who does that Candor punk think he is?!" Four growled, punching the wall of Zeke's apartment. He winced and shook out his hand "Christ!"

"Dude," Zeke said calmly, "You need to calm down. NOW."

"He can't just blatantly try and hurt Tris! And we _know_ that he's dangerous! He stabbed another initiate in the eye with a fucking _butter knife, _Zeke!" Four shouted before pushing a chair over.

"Okay, you can be angry, but I _need _you to stop destroying my apartment. Shauna is going to be back in like five minutes, and it's already going to be hard enough explaining the dent in the wall, let alone broken furniture!"

Four continued to rant and rave about Peter, and how not telling Tris who he really was was slowly killing him inside, and yadda, yadda, yadda. Zeke was getting tired of the ranting, even if Four was his best friend. But then Four went and punched another wall when he started in on his little brother Uriah. Zeke walked up to him, and slapped him.

Four stared at Zeke in a daze. "You slapped me."

Zeke shrugged. "It had to be done. You were hysterical. And not in the funny way. I've got two dents in my wall and a broken chair to prove it."

Four stared at Zeke for another minute before nodding. "Thanks, man. I don't think anyone else would have dared to slap me."

Zeke smiled. "No problem. Now what was this about my brother?"

Four sighed and sat down in Zeke's couch. "I took Tris to get some food after she got pummeled into the ground by Molly. While I was gone Uri decided to come over and flirt with her. It pissed me off. Tris is mine."

"But not really…" Zeke said slowly, he was treading on very thin ground.

Four's eyes darkened. "How so?"

"I mean…Tris isn't technically attached to anyone right now. She's hell-bent on finding Toby—who I _know, _he's dead, I've heard you ramble on about it on too many drunken nights—and now you're trying to get her to pick Four. To fall in love with Four. So…really, it's anyone's game?" Zeke said as carefully as possible.

"You're an asshole. She's _mine, _Zeke, she's mine, and you can tell your filthy brother to keep his hands off."

"_Hey_." Zeke said sharply. "Watch what you say about my little brother. The kid may be an idiot, he may be completely _clueless_, but he sure as hell isn't filthy and I swear to God, Four, if you lay a hand on him because Tris decides she wants Uri and not you, I will murder you. You only get to hurt him when it's justified. Are we clear?"

Four glared at Zeke for a moment before conceding and nodding. "I just…this is so frustrating. We have these great moments, where everything is perfect, and then she drives _me _up a freaking wall, or vice versa."

"But dude, she got you to go up to the top of a fuckin' ferris wheel. I seriously want to meet this girl. She sounds amazing."

Four nodded a little. "She is."

At that moment, Shauna walked in the door, arms full of groceries. "Hey Four, hey Zeke what's—" She paused staring at the aftermath of Four's temper-tantrum.

Zeke smiled nervously. "I love you?"

Four tried smiling. "And I'm sorry?"

Shauna just started open-jawed at the two men, before sighing and dropping the groceries on the counter, and sitting in front of Four.

"Alright, what's going on?"

Zeke grinned. "Four's got girl problems."

Shauna's eyes went wide in shock. "You're kidding."

Four groaned. "I wish he was."

Shauna laughed a little, and told Four to explain, when he was done, Shauna sat there a moment, processing when she finally said, "So you're lying to her about who you are?"

"Not exactly!" Four protested. "I just…I'm not telling her everything."

"So…" Shauna started. "A lie of omission. You know full well who she's looking for, and you're keeping it from her."

Four looked like a kicked puppy. Zeke would've laughed if it weren't so sad. "I mean…I can't _give _her Toby, Shauna. Toby isn't there anymore. He's gone."

Shauna sighed. "I could try and explain to you all the ways you're wrong. I could sit here and lecture to kingdom come about how you're just going to hurt her more the longer you keep this from her, but I'm not sure you'd listen to me so here's what I'm going to say. Just, be you. Show Tris who you are now. And, she'll either decide she wants you, for you, or…"

"Or what?" Four said quietly.

"Or she won't. You're so hell bent on the fact that she belongs to you that you're losing sight of the fact that you aren't actually dating her. It's been two years, and you've both factions. You've both grown up and changed significantly. You can't…You have to let her choose for herself. No matter what, you're Toby, Four. You just changed your name. She'll either want the Toby she get now, or she'll move on. Maybe to Al, maybe to Uriah—" Four growled at that. "And I know that isn't what you want to hear, but that's the honest-to-God truth Four. Accept it and move on."

"You sound like a Candor." Four hissed.

Shauna smirked. "Candor transfer, Four."

Zeke smiled at Shauna. He loved her so much, and she always knew what to do when it came to stuff like this. He walked over to her and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her neck from behind.

"Hey there." Shauna smiled up at Zeke.

"I love you, you know that?" He responded.

Shauna smiled up at him. "I love you too, Zeke."

Four just groaned and got up. "I'm going to let you guys do whatever you're going to do. Sorry about your apartment."

Zeke looked back at his best friend and shrugged. "It's okay. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Four left and Zeke and Shauna settled in for the night. Zeke was starting to worry a little about Four, he was falling more and more every day for Tris, but he was so scared of telling her who he really was. He was terrified that she wouldn't love him anymore. But Zeke didn't see it that way. Tris was obviously becoming split between Four and her memories of Toby. What scared Zeke was how bad Tris' heart was going to break when she found out Four had been lying to her. Would she be able to move on from that kind of betrayal?

But was it betrayal? Four just wanted Tris to love him for who he was now, and that was fair. Zeke wasn't sure what was happening anymore, because every day the lines started to become more and more blurred. He just hoped that no one would be hurt beyond repair at the end of this.

***What'd you think? You know what to do. Review, review, review. I has lots of plans for the next...oh, I don't know...FOUR chapters. So the sooner you get me those ten reviews, the sooner you get chapters. And oh by the way...Tris and Four might be having the talk soon...but I don't know...we'll see...All my love, Rosaline.***


	11. Chapter 11

***Happy Easter everyone! This is my present to you! Enjoy the chapter! I've already got plans for chapters 12, 13, 14, and 15!***

**Chapter 11**

**Four POV**

Today they had started Fear Landscapes. Four had watched person after person come into the room, face a fear, and leave after anywhere from 11-20 minutes a complete wreck. The first day was always hard. The initiates would get three days of facing their fears, and then a day of facing one of Lauren's fears. Then to finally complete initiation after another round of cuts, everyone would go through their entire Fear Landscape in front of the Dauntless leaders. Finally, Four was at Tris' turn. He hadn't had a lot of time the last couple days to see her, so this would be nice.

He stepped out into the room where the initiates sat and waited. The only people left were Uriah, Tris, Marlene, and Peter. Uriah and Tris were talking to each other and laughing. The bastard.

Marlene was glaring and Peter was picking at his nails.

"Tris." Four said sharply, trying to keep his fists from flying into Uriah's face. "It's your turn. Let's go."

Tris looked up and smiled. "I'll see you on the other side Uri."

Uriah smiled and nodded. "Good luck!"

"Come on!" Four snapped. "I don't have all day."

Tris jumped up, and frightened, followed Four into the room. Shit. He didn't want to scare her.

"I'm sorry, for snapping at you out there Tris." Four said slowly, pulling out the needle of fear serum. "It's been a really long day."

Tris nodded a little, staring wide-eyed at the needle. "Uh, yeah. It's okay. What are we doing?"

"You're going to be facing one of your fears today. You'll do this for three days. The serum I'm going to inject you with will activate the part of your brain that processes fear. What you need to do to get out is calm your heart. Once you calm yourself down, you get out of the simulation. Are we clear?"

Tris nodded and sat down in the chair. She looked so innocent. So beautiful. Four reached out gently and wiped the hair off of her neck and injected her. As she started to fade into the simulation he whispered, "Be brave, Tris."

Four turned and looked at the screen. She was scared of crows. He saw her panicking, trying to fight the birds out as they pecked and clawed at her skin. She was terrified, all Four wanted to do was just reach in and fight those freaking birds off himself. But suddenly her heart rate was slowing and she was…wait, where did she get fire to fight them off with? And then she was awake…in just over three minutes.

"Tris how did you do that?" Four turned around quickly, and closed the distance helping her up.

"Do what? I just…I thought that was what we were supposed to do. It, it isn't real." Tris stuttered, obviously scared.

"Tris, are you…leave." Four finally said. "Leave and meet me by the chasm at eleven tonight."

"Four," Tris said, her eyes wide with terror, "What's going on?"

"You need to go." He said, pushing her for the back door. I'm going to erase your footage and you're going to go back to the dorm and tell everyone that you're just tired and sick, but you'll be fine tomorrow. And then you'll meet at the chasm at eleven tonight. Okay?"

Tris just nodded, and that was going to have to be good enough. He got her out the door, and he finished the rest of the Fear Landscapes. He tallied up times with everyone's current rankings, and Tris was first. Great.

But that really was good, it was. It was just that Peter would be mad that he was second. It was going to drive him absolutely nuts. And Al…Al was last. He was going to be out, and the rankings today would prove it. None of the Dauntless-born took nearly as long getting through their fears. God. This was awful.

Four went through the rest of his day on edge. Tris was Divergent. That much was obvious from her test today, and Eric was hunting Divergent. Everyone was. Tris wouldn't be safe, and then he would lose her. Four _couldn't lose Tris. _He would have to help her through the rest of initiation, but he wouldn't be able to erase any more footage from her tapes. Eric would already be suspicious enough as it was.

"Four." Four sucked in a deep breath as Eric made his way over to him.

"What, Eric?"

"You erased the Stiff's footage. Why?" Eric asked, sitting down next to him while Four tried to eat.

Four shrugged. "It was bad footage. Won't happen again."

Eric nodded. "Damn straight it won't happen again, Four. And what's this about all these unauthorized searches for people using the security cameras?"

Four stiffened, just slightly, trying to maintain his composure. "What searches?"

"Beatrice Prior. Tobias Eaton."

"Tris is looking for them. She's getting so fucking annoying that I just gave in. I figure the sooner I didn't find them, the sooner she'd stop bugging me. She's a child, I swear." Four explained.

Eric nodded. "I'll have a chat with her then. Make sure it won't happen from here on out."

"Eric, I've got it handled. It's okay."

Eric nodded noncommittally and stood to leave. "I'll see you later, Four. Keep your eyes peeled for the Divergents."

He nodded and went back to eating, silently trying to not panic in his head. What would happen if Eric found out who Four was? Would he remember? But more importantly, Four needed to keep Tris safe. He could only hope that she would show up tonight at the chasm like he told her to. He needed to start teaching her how to handle her Divergence A.S.A.P.

Four was on his way to the chasm when he heard her screams. He started to sprint for his destination faster than he ever had in his life. It was Peter, Al, and Drew, and they were hanging Tris over the edge, her head covered in a bag. Peter had his hand shoved up Tris' shirt and he was threatening her and kissing her neck sloppily. Al stood by, doing nothing, and Drew helped Peter hold Tris at bay while they assaulted her. That was all it took for Four to see red.

Next thing he knew, he was tearing Peter and Drew off of Tris and beating them into the ground. They needed to hurt for this. No one was allowed to touch Tris. No one. Peter managed to weasel away, but Four beat Drew to a bloody pulp. It was only a whimper from Tris' direction that pulled him away from Drew and brought his attention back to reality. Four ran over to Tris and lifted her gently in his arms.

"I'm here." Four whispered as he carried her for the infirmary. "I'm here, and you're going to be okay."

Tris shook her head. "No."

"Shh…" Four whispered soothingly, cradling her close.

"No, no hospitals…" Tris whimpered. "Please. No…"

Four debated in his head. He was handy in first aid, and he had a lot of the equipment they would need in his apartment. He receded, and began to carry Tris for his home. By the time they made it there, to apartment 10, Tris was out cold. Four laid her gently on the couch first and set to work checking her body over, stitching up a cut over her eyebrow and bandaging a few bleeding spots on her arms and legs. There would be some bruising around her eye and cheek, but there wasn't much to be done about that. When he finished, Four picked Tris up again, ever so gently, and laid her in his bed, tucking her in underneath his covers. He smiled sadly at her sleeping figure. She was so beautiful, even as she was now. Four let out a breath and then laid down on his small couch. He was cramped, but he would survive. It was more important that Tris had the bed.

You had to protect and treasure your reason for living, after all.

***Okay, what did you think? Was it good? What did you like/dislike? Or even better, who/how/why is Tris going to find out who Four really is? Will it be Four? Will it be someone else, I won't tell you, but I will give a shout-out to whoever figures it out once they finally have the talk. (Which will be in chapter 15, but I AM hoping to do a...TRIPLE UPDATE TODAY! HAPPY EASTER TO YOU! **

**However, all I ask is that you guys give me an AMAZING response to chapter 11. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I won't even give you a limit this time, just REVIEW and do all the lovely things that go along with it because you all are amazing and I love you all so much, and I love your feedback and support. Seriously. **

**All my love. Always. **

**Rosaline.***


	12. Chapter 12

***Here's Chapter 12; 13 soon to follow, hopefully 14 will be up tonight or tomorrow!***

**Chapter 12**

**Tris POV**

Tris' head hurt. It really, really, really hurt. But wherever she was felt soft, warm, safe. Huh. Guess Peter took mercy on her. Tris slowly opened her eyes and saw an apartment, sparsely decorated, but furnished with style. The bed she was laying was soft, and comforting, and the smell was musky, manly. There was a faint hint of cinnamon and the woods. It smelled like Four. Tris smiled a little to herself, and bit her lip. She turned over, and saw the door open.

If Peter was trying to hold her captive, he was going about it idiotically.

But then Tris saw a body rising and falling slowly on the couch while they slept. Then she spotted the black stripes of a tattoo that always peeked out of the back of Four's shirts, and Tris breathed a sigh of relief. It hadn't been a hallucination. Four had rescued her from death. From very possible rape.

All Tris had done was risen in the ranks. She was in first place, and Peter just couldn't accept competition. If you were better than him at anything, then you automatically became his enemy. Tris couldn't live in constant fear. She just couldn't. But, Four had saved her.

What Tris could remember was that after her training in Fear Landscapes, Four had scared her. She thought he might know about her Divergence. What if he wanted to hurt her? In any case, Four had made Tris promise to meet him by the chasm at eleven that night to talk. Tris had gone, but on the way she had been intercepted by Peter, Al, and Drew. They had put a bag over her head and said…awful, horrible things to Tris. Things she wanted to forget. They had taken her to the chasm, ironically. But they hadn't left her there. They had dangled Tris over the edge of the chasm. They were going to kill her. And Al had helped.

Al.

Al, the boy she had told no. The boy she had been friends with. The boy who couldn't hurt a fly. Well, obviously not, seeing as he ws willing to murder her in order to stay in Dauntless. Tris would never forgive him.

But she would murder Peter. He was going to rape her. He shoved his hand up Tris' shirt, and after he had gotten his way he would've shoved Tris over the edge to the bottom. She would've finally known what lay at the bottom. Not that she would have livedto tell the tale. But Four had saved her.

He had come to her rescue.

Despite…Despite everything, Four was _good. _He was so good. Tris was starting to realize that Four treated her differently. There were still so many questions weighing on her mind about Toby—Where he was, how he felt about her, why he left her. But what would happen if Tris picked Four?

He made her feel like she never ever wanted to give him up. And for the first time, she was kind of okay with that.

Tris would always love Toby. She was still intent on finding him, if at least to finally get answers. He was her first love, but what Tris was starting to realize was that maybe you could have more than one love. Sometimes you need to get your heart broken to find what's sitting right in front of you.

And currently what was sitting in front of her was a shirtless Four, staring down at her with concerned eyes. Tris decided she liked it when he was all concerned like this. It was cute.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking at her face, and checking the stitched above her eyebrow that she didn't realize she had. "How are you feeling?"

Tris smiled a little, wincing at the pressure that it caused in her cheek. "I'm okay now, Four."

Four furrowed his thick eyebrows. "No you're not okay. You just winced. Here let me get you some ice and then we can talk."

"No, Four—" But he was already out the door and getting Tris ice. Who knew Four had an actual soft side. He was back in minutes, handing her an ice pack, and telling her to press it gently to the area that hurt.

"Thank you, Four, for saving me."

Four smiled a little and sat next to her on the bed. Tris felt her heart race. "And I would do it again. You don't need to thank me. We just need to kill those bastards who think it's okay to try and kill you."

"That I do agree with. But maybe leave Al out of it…" Tris pause and thought, and then corrected herself. "No. I want them all to burn. And if they ever come near me again—"

"I'll kill them, Tris." Four sneered.

Tris smiled. "Not if I get my hands on them first."

A comfortable silence fell between them as they sat and thought upon the events that had occurred. Finally, a thought came to Tris.

"Why did you want me to meet you, Four?"

He seemed to be snapped out of his thoughts and suddenly he was very serious again. "Oh, uh I wanted to ask you something."

Tris was confused. "What is it?"

"Tris," Four paused. "What were your test results?"

Tris panicked. She tried to take a deep breath and stay calm. "Those are supposed to be secret."

"Tris, I already have my suspicions, just tell me. I won't…I'm not going to hurt you or anything if that's what you think."

Tris scooted a little bit away from Four, gauging his response. "I was Abnegation."

Four raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Under his scrutinizing gaze, Tris couldn't lie. "I…I _was _Abnegation. And Erudite, and Dauntless."

"Divergent."

Tris stood, beginning to pace. "That's what Tori said. She also told me not to tell anyone and now you know, and oh, God, what's going to happen to me? And—"

Tris was cut off from her rambling by Four's arms engulfing her in a hug. "Hey, listen, I'm not going to hurt you, and I'm not going to let anything bad happn to you, okay? This won't work if you don't trust me." He pulled away and looked Tris in the eye. "Do you trust me?"

Tris thought briefly before whispering, "Yes."

Four nodded. "Okay. The trick to beating the Fear Landscapes is doing it the way a Dauntless would. That means that you either need to face the fear and beat it using what is already in the landscape, or bring your heart rate down to the point where you're calm. There isn't any other option okay? You can't manipulate the simulation like you did today."

"Four, what's wrong with me?"

"Tris, there isn't anything wrong with you." Four sighed, and sat them back down on the bed. "You're just different. You don't fit into one specific faction, and people think that it's dangerous."

Tris was scared. "I'm dangerous?"

"No. You're not. Everyone just thinks you are because they can't fit you into a nice neat little box. You're smart, and selfless, and brave. And I am _going _to get you through the end of initiation."

Tris smiled and nodded. Four said that he'd make them some breakfast before they went back to train more. Tris watched him walk out shirtless and stared at his full back tattoo. There was each faction's symbol as well as black markings going all over his back. When he came back Tris took her plate from Four and thanked him.

"Four, can you tell me about your tattoo?"

He looked up and seemed slightly wary. "You really want to know about my tattoo?"

"You have all of the faction's symbols on your back. Color me curious." Tris said shrugging and throwing Four a small smile.

He smiled at Tris and stood tall, so she could get the full effect of the tattoo. He was beautiful. All of him.

"I guess this just keeps it all in perspective. I don't want to be just one thing. I can't be. I want to be brave and I want to be selfless. I want to be intelligent, and honest and kind."

Tris was in awe. She stood slowly, and she touched his back. Slowly, she touched each symbol, leaving Abnegation for last. Her fingers lingered, she could feel every muscle. Every breath he took, and it was wonderful. The black marks were covering scars, Tris saw. She ran her fingers gently over them, and Four finally stepped away from her fingers.

"I, I'm sorry…" Tris stuttered.

"No it's okay." Four said, grabbing a shirt and putting it on over his head. Show and tell was over, but Tris would ask him another day about the scars.

"I love your tattoo. Everything it stands for, Four."

He looked at her, like he was looking for any trace of mockery. But Tris knew there wasn't any. She really loved his tattoo. She was starting to think she might love him. Finally, he smiled at her.

"Thank you."

Tris had just finished her second day of Fear Landscapes when Eric pulled her aside.

"Stiff."

Tris was on high alert. She did everything in her to power to stand tall. "Yes, Eric?"

"I don't want you snooping around for people that aren't here. I don't want you using Dauntless resources and employees to do so. Are we clear?" Eric snapped.

Tris nodded. "I just…I need to find Toby, I know that—"

"I don't care!" Eric spit. "I don't give a flying _fuck _and I'm sick and tired of listening to your whining and pining over this stupid boy. Are we _clear?"_

Tris nodded.

Eric turned to walk away and then stopped dead in his tracks. When he turned around and spoke again, Tris felt her world stop spinning.

***Thoughts?***


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Eric POV**

Eric was sick and fucking tired of listening to this bitch moan and groan about Toby. There wasn't a Toby. Not in his initiation class which is what she—wait.

Toby.

Tobias.

Tobias Eaton.

Tobias stopped going by Toby after his Fear Landscapes. He started going by…Four. Permanently.

Question was, why wouldn't Four tell Tris? Unless…he was hiding it from her.

Oh, this was too rich.

Eric stopped dead in his tracks, and turned around to face Tris again.

"Toby's dead, Stiff. Didn't make it past Fear Landscapes. He just couldn't hack it."

The look she was giving him was precious, really. This would throw off-kilter just enough to either get her kicked out of Dauntless, or prove she was Divergent. Either way, Eric won. And Four lost. Tris lost.

"Toby's dead?" The Stiff asked. God, the color drained out of her face, this was _great_!

Eric smirked at Tris, stepping right into her face.

"Toby's _dead. _And he isn't. Coming. Back."

Eric turned on his heel and walked away.

***So there's your last update for the night! What's going to happen next? **

**Am I slightly evil? Possibly. ;)**

**What do you think Tris is going to do NOW? Toby's apparently dead.**

**Oops. **

**Read, Review, Love, ect. **

**The more I get, the sooner you get chapter 14!**

**All my love, Rosaline (Even when I'm being slightly evil) :) ;)***


	14. Chapter 14

***Here's chapter 14! Don't kill me? ALSO, I've forgotten to say this:  
I OWN NOTHING. THIS IS VERONICA ROTH'S CHARACTERS. SHE'S AWESOME***

**Chapter 14**

**Four POV**

It was Visiting Day.

Four had been introduced to multiple parents, and had nearly had a minor heart attack when Tris' mother almost recognized him. Four had made a quick escape after that. However, he had told her that Tris had been doing very well so far, and that Dauntless was lucky to have her.

It was nice to see Tris so incredibly happy. He hadn't gotten to see that a lot it Dauntless yet. Hopefully he would mend that soon enough.

And Tris had done so much better today in Fear Landscapes. She had calmed her heart-rate and still gotten out in record time. Even without using her Divergence, she was just good at this. Just another reason to love her. In any case, he wanted to teach her a few more things before her last day going through her fears without an audience. And hopefully, it would might mean something more than just a training session to Tris.

Four went to grab dinner, and then waited in a hallway, not far from the dorms for Tris to show up. He grabbed her by her waist when she glided right past him, and pulled her down a hallway whispering to her.

"Don't freak out, it's just me."

When he set her down, she turned around and smiled hitting Four lightly. "Four! You can't do that to me! I nearly had a heart-attack!"

Four laughed. Holy crap, he actually laughed. "Alright, little girl, I'll try and refrain."

Tris smiled, and Four grabbed her hand, pulling her for the Fear Landscape simulation room. "Where are we going?"

"I want to show you something."

Four refused to say anything more until they reached the Fear Landscape room a few minutes later. Tris looked so confused as Four pulled out two needles full of truth serum.

"Four, what—"

"I want to show you some things. You said you trusted me." Four said softly.

Tris nodded. "Okay."

Four pulled a needle out and injected Tris with the first vile of fear serum.

"Can you inject me? Just shoot me here." Four pointed to a spot on his neck and handed Tris the vile. Tris injected him with shaking hands. It made him smile at how nervous she was

"Four, can you please tell me what we're doing?" Tris asked after she had injected him.

Four swallowed hard and nodded. "We're going into my Fear Landscape. I want you to…" Four picked his words carefully, let Tris make what she will of them. "I wanted to show you some things. The simulator is set up to my fears, so when we go in, you'll see what I see, okay?"

"Yeah. Let's do it." Tris paused. "Are you sure that you're okay with this?"

Four smiled and took Tris' hand. "Yes. Oh, and Tris?"

"Yeah?"

"Try and figure out why everyone calls me Four."

The room faded around them and turned into a high rise, wind blowing around both he and Tris. Four could feel his heart stop in his chest. Tris gripped his hand tighter, but he saw the exhilarated look on her face. She loved this.

"You're afraid of heights."

Four nodded.

"So, in order to get to the next fear, we have to jump, right?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"Okay," Tris said, squeezing Four's hand reassuringly, "So on the count of three, we jump. One."

Deep breath in.

"Two."

Deep breath out.

"Three."

Four shut his eyes and flung himself forward with Tris, they were flying through the air and then they landed with a thud. Tris looked like she was about to speak, and suddenly they were enclosed in a small space, the walls quickly closing in.

Four could feel a guttural noise come out of his chest, and Tris grabbed his hands again, squeezing. "Hey, it's okay, here—" Tris pulled his arms and wrapped them around her body. She was pressed fully up against him. He would almost be excited if he weren't so terrified.

The walls moved in closer, Four's breath hitched.

"Okay, so we have to face the fear head on, right?" Tris asked.

"Yes." Four bit out tightly. Like the space. God, the space just kept getting smaller.

Tris nodded. "Then let's get smaller."

She pulled their bodies down and they were crouching. Four could feel Tris' breath on his ear, and he shivered.

"You know, most guys would be more excited to be trapped in a small space with a girl." Tris teased.

Four let out a harsh breath and said, "Not claustrophobic people, Tris!"

"Okay, okay." Four could practically hear the eye roll in Tris' words, and then she spoke softly again, breathing steady. "Feel my heart beat. Breathe with me."

Four closed his eyes and listened. Tris reached for one of his hands and moved it so that it was over her heart. "Can you feel it?"

"Yes."

"Feel how steady it is?"

"It's fast."

"Doesn't matter. Every time I breathe, you breathe, okay?"

Four focused on her breathing, the beat steady, and strong. He could feel the walls inching closer and strained to continue to breathe with Tris.

"Why is your heart racing, Tris?" Four hissed out as the walls squeezed closer.

For the first time since entering his Fear Landscape, Tris let out a shaky breath before joking, "Well I…I barely know you." She paused. "I barely know you and crammed up against you in a box, Four!"

Four inhaled a slow deep breath against Tris' cheek and asked, the question weighing most heavily on his mind. "If we were in your Fear Landscape, would I be in it?"

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Of course not, but that's not what I meant." He breathed. Four felt Tris shiver, and he laughed. The walls of the box broke away and now they were in a dark room.

"Four, that woman—"

"I know."

The unspeakable dread that filled Four was unbearable. He looked over and saw the gun, the same one, every time, sitting loaded with a single bullet on the table.

Tris' voice came out small when she spoke again. "You have to shoot her."

Four nodded, and cocked the gun back, holding it up with shaking hands. "Four, it isn't real."

"But it _feels _real." Four could feel his voice trembling. He took a deep breath and when he let it out, he pulled the trigger. Four closed his eyes at the last moment. It was the only way he could do it.

Four heard a loud exhale and he could practically feel the room shift around him to his Abnegation home.

"You were Abnegation." Yes.

"Yes."

Multiple Marcuses appeared out of the shadows with belts in his hand.

"Marcus…" Tris whispered, her features covered in shock and horror. "He was accused of cruelty…"

"This is for your own good." Marcus hissed. Four was frozen. He couldn't move as Marcus brought the belt back, prepared to hit him. Again. Another black mark for his back. But Four didn't feel the crack. Instead, the belt was wrapped around Tris' wrist.

Something snapped in Four, and he wrenched Tris out of the way and began to attack his father. Marcus could hurt Four, he could hurt Toby, Tobias, but he wasn't allowed to touch Bee. Never.

The room faded away. Tris was standing staring at Four in what looked like awe.

"One of the few things Erudite was actually right about." Four breathed.

"That was it? Those were your worst fears? Why were there only…" Her lips parted in a silent 'oh'. "Four. That's why they call you Four."

I'm not sure why I felt so exposed when she finally figured it out. But there was a huge sense of relief, and he couldn't stop himself from wrapping his long fingers around Tris' elbow and pulling her to his body. He kissed her cheek and buried his face in her neck, breathing in her sweet honey scent.

How much longer could he keep this up?

"Hey." Tris said softly, hugging him back. "It's okay. We got through it."

Four shook his head. "You got me through it."

"Well, it's easy when they aren't my fears." Tris laughed pulling away. But the smile faded quickly, and she sat on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Four asked, concerned. Had he done something wrong? He lifted her fingers and brought them involuntarily to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly.

Tris stared at their intertwined hands and smiled a little. "This. I'm not pretty. I don't understand. Are you just playing with me?"

Four felt his eyebrows furrow. "You are pretty—"

"That's a lie."

"Okay," He sighed, "So you're not pretty. But you aren't ugly, and I happen to _like _how you look. You're deadly smart. You're brave, and even though you found out about Marcus…you aren't looking at me like I'm a kicked puppy or something."

Tris shrugged. "Well, you're not."

Four smiled and nudged her gently. Maybe this was his opportunity, his perfect moment. Tris suddenly looked at him.

"You're two years older than me."

Four rolled his eyes. "Yes, that whopping two-year age gap is really _insurmountable, _isn't it?"

"You know what I mean, Four."

Four, turned, pulling Tris with him so that they were facing each other, face to face. "Tris, it's okay, I promise."

Tris stared at Four long and hard, then finally he saw tears in her eyes. "Toby is dead, Four."

"What?"

Tris sniffled. "Eric told me, he said that Toby was dead. That he didn't make it past Fear Landscapes. But I've felt so bad for even considering liking you, and when I found out, I was so…_relieved, _but Four, is this okay?"

Four was frozen. She thought Toby was dead. She understood, that Toby died in Fear Landscapes. If Four was ever going to thank Eric in his life, it would be for this one thing. He took Tris' face in his hands and brought their faces close.

"It's okay, Tris."

She nodded, and then he closed the distance. Her lips were warm, soft, sweet. God, was every part of her honey? Even her lips tasted of it. It was perfect…

Four sighed and pulled away, guilty. "Tris."

"Oh god, you're already dumping me, aren't you, I'm so sorry—"

"No, no God, no, Tris." Four held her hands tight in him. He hoped he wasn't shaking. She would give him the strength to tell her this. "I need to tell you something."

Tris breathed a sigh of relief and leaned forward, kissing Four again. "What is it?"

Four took a deep breath in. He could tell her. He _could. _

"Tris, Toby isn't dead. I'm Toby."

And then Four's world fell apart.

***What did you think? Read, review, follow, ect. I love me the feedback! How is Tris going to respond? All my love, Rosaline.**

**P.S. I should have chapter fifteen up by tomorrow? Depends on the response...***


	15. Chapter 15

***Technical double update today! YAY! This is what you guys have been waiting and asking for. Don't say I didn't warn you...***

**Chapter 15**

**Tris POV**

"Tris, Toby isn't dead. I'm Toby."

Four's words rang in Tris' ears.

"What?" He was kidding. He had to be.

"I'm Toby." He said again. "Your Toby."

Tris stood, enraged. "This is a sick joke, Four, and I don't like it. Stop this now. Or I swear—"

"No, I'm not joking, I—"

"What? You thought it would be funny to toy with the poor little Stiff's feelings? Make her feel special and important and then crush her? That's _sick, _Four. You're not better than Eric." She spat, turning for the door.

Four ran past her quickly holding his hands out to stop her, his eyes pleading. Those stupid blue eyes were stormy and troubled.

"Tris, Tris, wait. If I weren't Toby how would I know that your real name is Beatrice Prior? That when you were eight you made friends with a little boy named Tobias Eaton, whose mom had just died. You were the first person I held hands with. You were the first girl I told I loved. You're the only person I could tell anything and everything in the field behind my house. Please Tris, please believe me. I love you. I'm not lying."

Tris was shocked. Holy crap. It was Toby. He was standing right in front of her, and suddenly she felt stupid for not figuring it out in the first place. Her Toby was right there. For a second she smiled, and Four visibly relaxed and hugged her close.

"Wait." Tris said after a moment, pushing him away roughly. "You left me."

"Wait," Four said, obviously confused. "This isn't what—"

Tris could feel the anger bubbling back up, because she had good _reason _to be angry.

"You _left me, _Tobias." Tris hissed, the words beginning to just spill out. "You told me that you loved me, you told me that it was you and me against the world, and then you ditched me for Dauntless!"

Tris shoved Four a little, who was just standing there, trying to take it all in.

"And I followed you! I followed you, like a stupid little girl thinking that I could show up and find you—that you'd love me again, and we'd just pick up where we left off." Tris could feel tears pricking at her eyes, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. She let the anger fuel her.

"But to make it even _better, _you were sitting right in front of my face the whole. _FUCKING. TIME._ How long did you know, Tobias? Huh?" Tris snapped, shocked that she was yelling, let alone swearing.

Four took a shaky breath, reaching for Tris. "Tris, I'm sor—"

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN?"

Tris' screaming echoed in the Fear Landscape room as she yanked herself back from Tobias, or Four, or Toby, or whoever the hell he was arms. He visibly flinched, and closed his eyes, sighing, before finally speaking softly.

"I've known for almost a month."

Tris went slack-jawed. "A month?"

Four looked up at Tris, his face so broken. She almost would have been forgiving if he hadn't followed that up by saying, "You just…I didn't realize that…I needed you to fall in love with me again so I thought that if I waited—"

Tris shook her head. "Stop talking. I _can't _listen to you try and make excuses for lying to me for a _month._"

"Tris—"

She shook her head, trying not to cry, and began to leave.

"Bee—"

"STOP!" Tris ran out of the room, she could hear Four on her heels, but she couldn't care less. She needed to get away from him. They ran all the way to the chasm, where there was a larg crowd of people gathered, and when Tris finally pushed through to the center she saw her friends, Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, all gathered around a dead body.

Tris screamed.

Al. Al was dead. He killed himself.

"Bee," Four touched her shoulder gently, trying to pull her away from Al, possibly in a sign of comfort.

Tris yanked her shoulder away and spun around, tears falling freely screaming at him. "Get away from me!"

Tris could feel the eyes on her back, all around her.

"Tris," Christina said softly, "What's going on?"

It felt like the crowd was closing in in her.

"I hate you, Four." She hissed.

Four's face broke. "What?"

"You lied to me. You left me. You played me. I hate you."

"Tris," Four pleaded, taking another step towards her. "Please, let me explain—"

Zeke and his girlfriend Shauna had pushed their way through, stepping in between Four and Tris. Good. She wanted him to stay away.

"Guys, you're making a scene." Zeke said firmly. "What's going on?"

"Al is dead." Tris could feel her body shaking, the tears falling freely. How could everything go from being so perfect to completely collapsing and falling apart the next? "Al is dead, and Four, or, or whoever he is, lied to me, and used me, and led me on—"

"I never used you!" Four pleaded, his own voice beginning to rise as he tried to get around Zeke and Shauna to Tris. She didn't want him anywhere near her. "I never…Please Tris, you have to listen to me—"

Tris' voice dropped low as she continued to cry. "Get him away from me."

Four shook his head as he tried to press past Zeke unsuccessfully. He was a brick wall. "Tris, don't do this."

"Zeke, keep him _away _from me. I don't want him anywhere near me."

"Tris—" Maybe his eyes were beginning to fill with tears. Tris couldn't really tell, everything was blurry in her vision.

"Four, just go take a walk." Shauna was pleading with Four who just seemed to be getting angrier and angrier.

"Tris, listen to me—"

Tris stood and screamed. "Get him away!"

The chasm went dead quiet. Four just stood there before trying to press past Zeke again, who finally wrapped his arms around Four's lean torso, trapping his arms and body.

Tris thought she felt someone wrap their arms around her, in a warm embrace, a comforting one. Maybe she got lifted up and taken to an apartment. Maybe she made it all up and was just sitting sobbing by the chasm like her world fell apart.

But it had.

Al had killed himself, because of her.

Four had lied to her, after making her think that he was someone he wasn't.

Four had made Tris love him. She had _loved _him, and he killed that.

Toby was dead. Four was right about that.

Because Toby never would have shattered Tris' heart the way Four just did.

Tris wasn't even sure there was a way to mend this.

Uriah had followed them back, despite Marlene's pleadings for him to stay. Tris loved Uriah like a brother. And he was holding her and trying to soothe her like one. Tris loved the relationship she had developed with Uriah. It was special.

Somewhere around her fourth mug of Dauntless hot chocolate, made special by Shauna in her and Zeke's apartment, Tris was finally able to speak again, albeit in a raspy, tired voice. She could feel the tears burning her eyes again.

"How can I ever love him, Shauna? How can I ever trust him again?" She whimpered.

Shauna smiled sadly at her, sitting next Tris and Uriah on the couch and rubbing her back soothingly. "Tris, I…I don't know. But you have to know that he loves you. He did it because he wanted you to love him for who he was…"

Tris shook her head.

"How are you supposed to love anyone when the one person that really mattered shattered your heart to pieces?"

***What did you think? Chapter 16 should be up sometime tomorrow! Always, depending on the response I get from this chapter! In any case, 16 will be from Four's POV, a week after Al's suicide. What's happening with him and Tris? How is Four feeling, or more importantly, RE-acting to Tris? What has Tris done in the week's span? Find out all this and MORE in chapter 16! Coming to a computer near you!**

**All my love, Rosaline***


	16. Chapter 16

***Here's chapter 16! I'm hoping to get chapter 17 up some time tonight, but you know what that requires! Also, shout out to melC92-you rock! She helped me figure out a lot of stuff with this whole story, so thank you for your input! Also, to one of my good friends who has helped me develop this from it's inception, you both rock. Also, a shout out to ALL my readers. ALL my reviewers. You make what I write worthwhile. There would be absolutely no point if you guys didn't love this as much as I do. The only reason I push reviews so hard is because they seriously make my day! Enjoy chapter 16!***

**Chapter 16**

**Four POV**

1 week after the fallout…

It felt like a weight was sitting on Four's chest, constantly. After his fallout with Tris things fell to shit.

She started staying with Zeke and Shauna, almost all the time. Not that it really mattered, Shauna wasn't speaking to him. Neither was Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Christina, and Will. And the fact that that Christina and Will wouldn't acknowledge him was a problem because he still needed to finish training the initiates.

Zeke was speaking to him, however brief and short the sentences were. Zeke went drinking with Four every night when he needed to drown out the pain of lying to Tris.

She wouldn't even look at him. And if she was forced to, the amount of hurt, hatred, and pure confusion nearly destroyed him inside. He couldn't deal with the fact that he was the one causing Tris—Bee, so much pain. Another shot of whiskey.

Tris laughs at something. Another shot.

He's an idiot for lying to her. Another shot.

Tris doesn't want Four anywhere near her. Another shot.

Shauna continues the silence. Another shot.

Bottom line: Four's life was in shambles.

Today the initiates were going through Lauren's Fear Landscape, they would each get assigned a fear of hers and then go in and try to get out as fast as possible. It was their last chance to practice before going through their entire Fear Landscapes in front of the leaders. Slowly, everyone filed in. Four's body immediately came alive when Tris entered the room. And then his blood boiled.

She was holding Uriah's hand.

She was giggling.

They were acting like a couple, and based off the glare Marlene was giving them, it might be true. Uriah was going to _die. _Four was seeing red. He ground his teeth together, sucking in a sharp breath, trying to keep calm. While Lauren talked with the initiates and assigned fears, Four turned around and took another swig from his flask he kept on him where his knife used to be. Zeke took that away.

Slowly, the initiates began to go into Lauren's Fear Landscape. Uriah made it out in good time, and Tris got really excited and over-enthusiastic, hugging Uriah tightly when he came out. Finally, Tris went in.

"What did you give her?" Four asked when Lauren walked over.

She shrugged and looked at her clipboard. "Fear of kidnapping. But based on her times, she should be in and out in no time."

Four nodded non-committally. Somewhere in his booze-filled brain, he cared about her. He was worried about the fact that she would have to face kidnapping again. But right now, he was _pissed. _Four was pissed at Uriah. At Tris for moving on so quickly, for being okay so soon, when Four was crumbling. Four was mad at the world.

On the T.V. that showed the initiates there were two screens. One that showed the Fear, the other that showed the initiate in reality. Tris went from standing one second, to collapsing to the ground, shaking and crying uncontrollably. Something in Four snapped.

"Stop." Four said firmly walking over to

He stormed over there and yanked Tris up, shaking her a little. "What the hell was that, Stiff?"

She's sobbing, trying to explain, and any other day he might care. "I'm…I…" Tris is trying to explain. He doesn't want to hear it. "I didn't…"

"Get yourself together!" He shouts, shaking her again a little. "This is _pathetic._"

Tris stopped crying. The panic in her eyes left, replaced with rage, and before Four had a chance to defend myself, or react, her fist made firm, _hard, _contact with his jaw.

"Shut up." She hissed, and then turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

Four's jaw ached. The room was dead silent, waiting for the anger in Four to bubble to the surface, for him to go after her, to do something. But he just stood there. Eventually Lauren got her wits about her and called to start the Landscapes again. The rest of training went by in a blur, at lunch, Four told Lauren to finish up by herself, and he went to the control room, where Zeke was working.

"Hey." Four said quietly, stepping in while Zeke typed away at keys.

Zeke visibly tensed slightly. "Hey."

"I…I'm a wreck, man." Four said quietly, his voice cracking.

Zeke shook his head and didn't turn around. "I could've told you that much, Four."

Four nodded. "I deserve that. I, I screwed up, Zeke."

"Also true."

Four sighed, he hated Zeke mad. He hated it even more when Zeke was mad at him.

"I'm sorry, Zeke. I just…I don't even know what to do with myself. But I've been an ass, and I'm ready to come back to the world of living."

Zeke stopped typing, and turned around in his chair, looking at Four closely. "You done with the booze?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Four chuckled darkly.

Zeke nodded. "I accept your apology. Doesn't mean Shauna will."

"I understand."

Zeke stared at Four another long moment and then proceeded to laugh. If there was anything you could count on from the Pedrad brothers it was laughter.

"What happened to your face, Four?" He chuckled. "Did you run into a wall?"

Four's eyes narrowed slightly, and he tried a small laugh. Somehow it helped a little. "Actually a fist. Tris' fist."

"What the hell did you do now?"

Four sighed and moved to sit in his chair next to Zeke. "I was a drunken asshole."

Zeke rolled his eyes. "What else is new? Elaborate."

Four shrugged. "We did Lauren's Fear Landscape today. She gave Tris kidnapping, and when it was her turn, she lost it. Screaming, begging, crying. It was awful. I pulled her out of the simulation, and I may or may not have yelled at her a little."

Zeke narrowed his eyes. "How much is a 'little'?"

Four sucked in a deep breath. "I told her she was pathetic."

"Jesus, Four! What the hell are you _doing_?" Zeke said, exasperated. "I seriously don't get it. You've been telling me for a _month_ about how much you love her, how much you care about her, but then you go and do things like this!"

"I can't let on that I care about her, Zeke, she's still my student, I'm still her instructor!"

"Well, that obviously is going so _well _for you right now, isn't it when you two aired out all your problems in front of all the Dauntless?" Zeke argued.

Four sighed. "You know what I mean."

"You realize that you're slowly killing any chance of ever getting Tris back, right?" Zeke said after a moment.

Four shook his head. "I lost her the moment I lied to her about who I was."

***Thought? Read, Review, ect! All my love, Rosaline***


	17. Chapter 17

***Here's chapter 17! Let me know what you think?***

**Chapter 17**

**Tris POV**

"Uriah, I need you." Tris spoke softly, curled up under a thick Afghan on Zeke and Shauna's couch.

Uriah looked up from the book he was reading and smiled. "What's up, buttercup?"

Tris could feel a small bubble of laughter escape her lips. "I can't believe Marlene isn't murdering us as we speak. Doesn't she miss you?"

"Eh." Uriah shrugged, putting his book down and plopping himself on the couch next to Tris. "She understands. It's actually really funny how pissed everyone is at Four."

Tris nodded a little. "That's…that's actually what I wanted to ask you about."

"What is it? Do you want me to hurt him for you?"

"Yes…" Tris said, then corrected herself. "Well, no. Okay, I want you to hurt him, but not in the way I think that you're thinking."

Uriah smiled and he wiggled his eyebrows. "I'm intrigued. Tell me more."

"I want to be okay again, Uriah. Or, at least pretend like I am. Maybe if I pretend enough, it'll just happen naturally. But being happy won't be enough…I want…would you pretend to be my boyfriend?"

Uriah was silent for a moment, taking in what Tris had said, obviously. She thought he was going to say no, and she began to take it back, say it was just a joke when he finally spoke.

"Tris, you want to make him jealous, don't you? You want to know that he's hurting even a fraction of the amount you are right now, don't you?" It was maybe the first time she had ever heard or seen Uriah be completely serious. And it broke her heart a little more inside to know that he had hit the nail right on the head. Dead center.

"Yes." Tris whispered. "I just…I want him to hurt. Please Uriah, I'll apologize to Marlene myself if I need to but I just…I need this, for a little while. Our break-up can even be you if you want. You can make me look like the bad guy."

Uriah laughed, that deep belly laugh that made everything okay. "Please, we both know that if this ever happened for real, you'd break up with me. You wouldn't be able to handle the knuckle-headedness, despite how devastatingly handsome and sexy I am." He winked at Tris, and she couldn't help the laughter that came out.

Once they composed themselves, Tris leaned forward and hugged Uriah close. "Thank you, Uriah. Thank you so much."

"Hey," He said, "What are big brothers for? We've got to make the idiot boys who break our little sister's hearts burn."

The next day, Uriah and Tris walked to training hand in hand. They hadn't told anyone what they were doing, although Uriah planned on talking to Marlene later that day. The looks they got standing waiting patiently to take their turn were priceless. Tris refused to make eye contact with Four, because whenever she did, it just hurt more.

She could remember the fight they had. The lies come spilling out of the darkness and into the light. She could remember her world slowly crumbling around her.

But worst of all, she could remember all the good times. With Toby. With Four. And it burned. It burned like someone taking a white-hot branding iron to her heart, because those amazing nights in the field, him holding her hand, his Fear Landscape, his saving her, their kiss…she wouldn't be able to forget that. And despite all those amazing memories she shared with Toby…or Four…or whoever—he still lied to her. He still kept the truth from her.

Uriah came out from his turn in Lauren's Fear Landscape, and Tris forced a smile on her face, jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly, telling him how good he did.

"You should see Four's face right now." Uriah whispered, his arms still wrapped around her. "He's practically green with jealousy. He looks like he's ready to murder me."

Tris forced a laugh to escape, like Uriah had just said something to her that made her blush and they separated, still holding hands. They waited patiently for her turn to come around. When it was finally time for Tris to go, she let Uriah's hand go, and went up to the platform, where Lauren injected the fear serum into her neck.

She wasn't expecting the panic that arose in her when she felt arms wrap around her. A scream escaped her lips as she fought against her captors. But suddenly Tris could hear the roar of the chasm and she was hanging over it again. There was no fighting her captors, they were too strong.

Tris screamed again, she wasn't ready to die—

"Stop." A deep voice said, and suddenly Tris was back in the real world, collapsed on the floor of the simulation platform, sobbing.

She lost all sense of logic, she panicked and there was going to be no calming her down. Tris failed, she _failed _in front of everyone. In front of Four. Suddenly she was being wrenched to her feet. Four was shaking her slightly. His eyes were bloodshot.

"What the hell was that, Stiff?" He questioned her harshly, his breath smelled vile, but Tris couldn't breathe or calm herself down.

"I'm…I…" She struggled to make words come out, "I didn't…"

"Get yourself together!" Four shouted, shocking Tris out of her tears. "This is _pathetic._"

Tris could feel something in her just snap. It was brittle and harsh, and Tris wasn't sad anymore. She wasn't upset about Four's lies, although this did feel like a slap to the face after that. He knew, he _knew _about what happened to her and he has the gall to call her pathetic?

Tris couldn't stop the fist she had unknowingly formed from slamming as hard as she could into Four's jaw.

"Shut up." She hissed. Tris didn't want to be here anymore. She turned on her heel and left the room, trying to put as much distance between her and that ridiculous Fear Landscape room as humanly possible. She couldn't stand to be there right now.

At some point she made it to the chasm, Tris stared into the depths, the roaring water, the darkness that engulfed the bottom. She sat down, letting her feet dangle. Was this how Al felt when he jumped? Hopeless? Lost. So completely and utterly finished with life, like the people that mattered to him didn't really care? Tris thought about Al almost as much as she thought about Four. Something in Tris wouldn't let her off the hook for his death.

After Four had saved Tris from Peter, Al, and Drew, Al had come up to her, a few days later and tried to apologize, or something. She still wasn't completely sure. But Tris had yelled at him. She told him that if he came near her she would kill him. Tris wasn't sure she meant it anymore. She missed her friend.

Tris could feel the tears burning in her eyes. How had everything gone from being so completely perfect one second to being completely destroyed in the next?

Toby wouldn't have done this to Tris. He wouldn't have lied to her, he wouldn't have gotten short with her, and he never would have done what Four just did in training this morning. It was like Four was without emotion or something. Like he just thought she was a rag doll he could throw around. Like she would never get hurt by anything he said or did. That he could come crawling back and fix everything.

But there was so much to fix, she wasn't sure he could, even if in a deep part of herself, Tris really wanted him to try. Eric was right. Toby was dead. That wasn't the boy that Tris had fallen in love with in Abnegation. Four wasn't fitting wither though, becaue Tris had seen glimpses of Toby. Maybe he was something in between.

Not completely Toby. Not completely Four.

Tobias.

He could be sweet. He could be strong and stubborn. He could be kind. He could be a complete jerk. He was something in between.

Tris just wasn't sure what to do with this realization though yet.

"There you are!" Tris heard Christina squeal, running up to her and wrapping her arms around her from behind. "We were getting worried about you."

Tris looked up and saw Will and Uriah standing there as well. "Well, I'm right here. I just needed some space to think."

"Well just know you're not allowed to jumping into the chasm. We'd miss you!" Christina said. Tris could see that she tried to keep it light, but the seriousness in her eyes showed just how much this loud, sometimes obnoxious, but sweet girl cared about her.

Maybe Tobias wasn't the only person that mattered. What about these people, who cared so much about her? These people, who decided that it _mattered _whether or not she jumped into the chasm. They would miss her. Tris realized that if the tables were turned, she'd miss them too.

"Come on." Uriah said, smiling. "Let's go get something to eat."

Tris smiled a little. "Did you talk to Marlene?"

Uriah nodded, taking Tris' hand and helping her to stand up. "Yeah I did. It's all good, don't worry."

"Wait," Will asked, "So you guys _are _dating then?"

Tris and Uriah had decided to neither confirm nor deny their 'status'. That way people could assume all they wanted, but it wasn't definitely set in stone. They both shrugged, and Tris turned to Christina.

"Hey Christina, I think I'm finally ready to grow up a little more."

Christina's eyes went wide and bright with excitement. "Does this mean what I think it does?"

Tris rolled her eyes, it was now or never, and she was ready to become a new, even better version of herself. "Yes Christina."

She squealed jumping up and down, and hugging Tris tight.

"Wait, I'm confused," Uriah said, "What's going on?"

Christina pulled back and squealed excitedly, "MAKEOVER!"

***What did you guys think? What is going to happen with FourTris? Will FourTris happen? What lies in the future for everyone as the end of initiation looms? Read, Review! All my love, Rosaline***


	18. Chapter 18

***Here's chapter 18! I hope you like it!***

**Chapter 18**

**Uriah POV**

Uriah laughed, and pulled Marlene by the waist to his body, kissing down her neck.

"Uriah!" Marlene squealed. "Stop it!"

"Shhh." He whispered, kissing her on her lips. "You have to be quiet, otherwise we can't do this. We'll have to stop sneaking around."

Marlene giggled and kissed Uriah deeply. He loved it when she kissed him like that.

When she pulled back, she was smiling breathlessly. "I love you, Uriah."

Uriah was shocked. Truly. He and Marlene had grown up together, they had always been friends, and somewhere along the line during initiation, feelings had grown. Marlene was important. She made him want to be a better man. Uriah couldn't help the grin that spread on his face.

"I love you too, Marlene." He kissed her again, and pulled her down another, more secluded hallway, where they proceeded to make out until they couldn't breathe.

Marlene was cuddled into Uriah's side, and he was petting her hair gently. It was so soft. He heard her let out a small moan and her head burrowed deeper into his chest. Moments like this couldn't get more perfect.

"Uri," Marlene asked softly after a while of comfortable silence. "How much longer are you going to pretend with Tris?"

He sighed. They didn't like talking about this topic. "Just until Four gets his head out of his ass. Hopefully that's real soon, Marlene. But Tris is still hurting…I don't know, she's trying to figure it all out."

"I know that you care about her and that she's like a sister to you, and you have to help her but…but I want to be able to go public with us again. We barely got the chance before, and as hot as sneaking around like this is…it feels really wrong, Uriah." She said.

Uriah kissed her hair. "I'll end it soon, Mar. I promise. Just give me some more time. Give Tris a little more time. Christina took Tris out today to hopefully bring her out of this weird funk, and that should help a lot. Four will pull his head out of his ass, and Tris will feel more powerful, and…everything will go back to normal."

"I just want to be able to celebrate initiation with you, Uri. It's only a day away. Tomorrow decides our fates, and I'm scared. What if I'm not good enough?"

"Don't you dare talk like that, Mar." Uriah spoke, shifting so that he could look Marlene in the eye. "You're perfect, and you're doing amazing, and there's no way you won't kill during Fear Landscapes tomorrow. You _are _Dauntless. Just like me. We'll be together. Real soon."

Marlene smiled a little. "How do you know, though, Uri?"

He smiled back and kissed Marlene sweetly. "Because I'm all knowing. Didn't I mention that?"

Her sweet, tinkling laughter filled the hallway and she hugged him close. "Don't ever leave me Uriah."

He shook his head, rubbing her back and kissing her hair. "Never, doll. You're never getting rid of me."

Together, they walked back to the dorms where everyone was already fast asleep. Uriah kissed Marlene softly one more time, and then they parted for their separate beds. The even breathing was calming for Uriah in a time filled with so much anxiety.

He was being for strong for himself, for Marlene, and for Tris. Initiation was tomorrow. If they didn't make it out quick enough, they would be factionless. Marlene was constantly on top of Uriah about Tris.

She hadn't exactly been ecstatic when she found out what was happening, but Marlene had conceded when Uriah explained how much Tris needed this right now. The icing on the cake was knowing Four would go crazy. Everyone loved Four, they did, but currently no one was happy with the decisions he'd made.

And Tris just needed some strong male support. Zeke was trying to hold Four together, and Tris was left to Uriah. She was grasping at straws, but today when she had been holding Uriah's hand, she seemed genuinely lighter, happier. Now the tricky part was getting Tris to see that she could be strong by herself. He only hoped whatever her and Christina did today would aid that.

Tomorrow after initiation and the after party the plan was to have everyone go over to Zeke's and play Candor or Dauntless. The real plan? To get some answers, or _something _out of Tris and Four. It had only been a week, but already everyone was fed up and tired of seeing Tris and Four miserable.

Uriah slowly drifted off to sleep, mentally preparing himself for one of the most draining days to come; to spend another day pretending to love someone that wasn't Marlene.

The next day, everyone showed up in the mess hall. Uriah sat down next to Tris and hugged her, grasping her hand as she picked at a muffin. He couldn't really get a good look at her, but her hair had been cut into a short and stylish bob, and the honey had been brought out in her hair. It was brighter, more stunning than it already was.

"You ready for the final test today?" He asked, beginning to eat some bacon.

Tris shrugged, her eyes focused elsewhere. When Uriah found where her eyes were trained, he sighed. "Don't even worry about Four today. He doesn't have any control over—"

"I miss him." She whispered.

He hadn't heard right. It wasn't possible. "What?"

Tris shook her head. "I miss him. But I'm not sure it's fixable anymore. I'm not sure he wants me anymore."

Uriah was doing silent fist pumps in his head. This was perfect. "Of course you can get him back. You just need to go talk to him."

"But I can't do that. I still need a lot from him Uriah. Apologies, explanations…We didn't just break, Uri, we shattered."

"Listen to me, all you need to do is—"

"Uriah, please just _drop it._" Tris said firmly finally looking at him. He was stunned.

Christina had done a number on Tris. Her hair had been cut short, and highlighted to bring out the honey. On her left side, where her new sweeping bangs lay, there was a bright streaks of red and purple in her bangs, it was bad ass. Her face had somehow turned less…baby-ish overnight. Christina must have taught Tris how to apply makeup, because her cheeks had a little blush, and her eyes seemed bigger, brighter, outlined by natural looking eye shadow, black eyeliner, and what looked like dark purple mascara. Her lashes were longer, thicker, beautiful. There was a little bit of pink lipstick that made her lips fuller. It made you want to pay attention to them. But put it all together, and Tris looked strong, powerful, beautiful, sexy—like someone you didn't want to mess with. It was like she had finally turned Dauntless overnight.

Tris quirked one of her newly shaped eyebrows. "What are you staring at? Is it too much? I _told _Christina it was too much—"

"No, no!" Uriah corrected her. "It's perfect. You look awesome Tris. Four is going to be drooling. He won't know what do with himself, and then he'll come crawling back."

Tris shrugged and bit her lip nervously. Uriah noticed she did that a lot when she got nervous. "You think everyone will be drooling?"

"Come on guys, it's time for the moment of truth!" Christina said, getting up. "Tris, come on, stand. Four's right over there. Show him what he's missing."

Tris nodded, and stood. Holy crap.

Christina was amazing. Tris looked damn near flawless. Sexy and dangerous. In control. She was dressed in a tight black top with red accents, cut just low enough to make her chest look awesome, and her tattoo of her birds were showing, and that highlighted her collarbone. There was a peeking of skin between her top and her skirt—which was skin tight leather. Long enough to still be classy and for the most part practical, but short enough to entice. And her boots. The boots were tall and black, practically up to her knees, with a heel to die for. Her legs looked amazing.

"Uriah," Christina smirked, "You're staring."

"You know who I have eyes for, Christina." He responded, slightly annoyed. Out of his peripheral, he saw Marlene in a mix of shock and jealousy. Uriah turned and sent a quick wink to Marlene to reassure her. Hopefully his answer was vague enough to be taken for Tris or Marlene.

Tris hissed. "Guys, let's go. Everyone is staring."

"Good." Christina said defiantly. "I would certainly hope they would. You deserve it after all this time. Even Peter can't keep his eyes off of you."

Tris turned her glare to Christina and every one of their friends. Quite frankly, with the new look, it was terrifying. "Fear Landscapes. Now. I don't want to be late."

Everyone stood quickly, and Uriah grabbed a muffin and some bacon off his plate as they made their way down the hall. When Uriah glanced back to see why Tris was so upset, he saw that while most men were staring at Tris, Zeke and Four hadn't even glanced up. Uriah sent a signal with his eyes to his older brother to let him know that Four needed to get his head out of his ass fast. Then he followed the rest of his friends to the Fear Landscape room, draping his arm casually over Tris' shoulder as they walked.

As her hair swung while they walked he saw black ink on her neck. He casually flicked the hair away to get a short glance at her new tattoo. It was some sort of symbol. IV. He would have to ask one of the Erudites later about what it meant. He was never good at school, Uriah always just tried to scrape by.

They made it to the Fear Landscape room, and everyone stopped for a moment before going in.

Today was the day of truth. For everyone.

***Okay, so what'd you guys think? As a side note, I'm always open to suggestions about what you want to see in the story! I'm planning a POSSIBLE Cando/Dauntless game right now, but I'm not sure what I want to do with it! Next chapter will be awesome, things are going to get really real again FAST. It'll be from Tris' POV again! Fear Landscape, and what happens at initiation? Anyone who guesses right(besides melC92, because you already know what's going to happen so don't you DARE tell anyone ;) ) gets a shout out tomorrow when chapter 19 goes up!**

**All my love always, Rosaline***


	19. Chapter 19

***OH MY GOD LONG CHAPTER. THIS TOOK ME FOREVER AND A DAY TO WRITE. Please enjoy! We're reaching a head with who Tris is becoming, and who she needs to be, and how she feels about Tobias, as well as her "relationship" with Uriah!***

**Chapter 19**

**Tris POV**

Watching her friends go one by one into the Fear Landscape was torturous for Tris. Finally it was just her and Uriah.

"Are you nervous?" Tris whispered, leaning into him for support. She could feel Uriah tense a little at the contact, bur relaxed after a moment and put his arm around her.

"Me? Pfft. Not at all. I'm going to _kill_ this. And so are you." He said, squeezing her shoulder.

Tris nodded a little, and soon enough Lauren opened the door to retrieve Uriah for his test. Tris was alone. It seemed Tris was alone a lot nowadays. Christina had Will. Zeke had Shauna. Peter had Drew and Molly. Even Uriah had Marlene. Tris was just holding him hostage in an attempt to hurt Four and to relieve herself of the crippling loneliness of not having Tobias anymore. She had always had him to talk to when she felt alone, but now she didn't even have that.

She supposed in the end all you had was yourself.

Christina had done an amazing job of making Tris look brand new. Even when she had fought her tooth and nail. It had started with a whole new wardrobe, one that Christina had picked out entirely herself, although oddly enough every piece of clothing seemed perfect for Tris. Even if it pushed the limits of what Tris would normally wear.

Then it was the hair. It practically all went. Christina's argument was that if she was going to be Dauntless, she had to _feel _and _look _Dauntless. The long hair was too innocent and pure unless she dyed it dark with various bright, scary, and unnatural colors. She must've known that would scare Tris. The next thing she knew, her hair was being dyed, accentuated, and her bangs were streaked with red and purple.

Then shoes, and teaching how to use makeup and makeup wipes. When morning came, Tris looked like a whole new person. Even if she still couldn't walk in her heels. The thing was, for a second, Tris felt stronger. It was like the person she had felt herself becoming on the inside finally matched the person on the outside. Tris could finally begin to feel comfortable in her own skin—maybe even love herself.

When they went to the dining hall that morning, Tris in all her new glory, Christina anxiously awaited the arrival of Uriah, she wanted to see his reaction. She still thought that Uriah and her were a thing. Tris waited for Four.

After Christina had finally gone to bed for the night, Tris sneaked out to find Tori before she went to bed. She had Tori give Tris a tattoo on the back of her neck. Big enough to be noticeable if you were looking for it, but small enough that it could be hidden by her new haircut, even as short as it was.

IV. Tris couldn't help it. Even if her and Tobias never came to a resolution…she wanted a piece of him with her. Forever. Like they had originally promised each other. Who knew it would all fall apart like this?

Certainly not Tris.

She could barely even admit to Uriah that she missed Tobias. It was a matter of pride. Everyone wanted them to get together again. But…it just wasn't that simple. Why couldn't anyone understand that?

Four had things to-

"Tris." Lauren said, coming into the waiting room. "Uriah is done and they're ready for you."

Tris nodded and stood, trying to stay steady on her feet. "Thank you."

They began to walk towards the simulation room. "I love the new look by the way. Totally bad ass." Lauren said as they entered the room.

Lauren injected Tris with the serum, and told her to go the middle of the platform. Tris made her way to the center, and tripped over her new heels, practically falling on her face. Tris closed her eyes, and tried to hold it together and maintain her composure. So much for the new, strong Tris. She couldn't even walking in her heels. Every girl could do that. She could practically hear Tobias laughing at her. What a foolish little girl she was for thinking he would be affected by the new her. That he would care.

Slowly, the room faded away from Tris and she was now standing in an open field. Tris was prepared when the crows came. They began to attack her violently, and Tris dropped to the ground.

Breathing deeply, she felt around in the grass until she felt metal. Her fingers wrapped around the gun, and then she aimed at the crow attached to her shoulder and shot. Another crow came flying at her, and she shot again. Soon enough, the field was gone, and was replaced with dark room, Tris encased in a glass box. It began to fill with water, and she could feel herself panicking. Her fists thudded against the glass box, convinced she could break the glass like she did in her practice. But it wouldn't shatter.

She could drown. Tris could let herself drown, and accept her fear of control. Try and calm her heart rate enough to let herself die, but she refused. She would regain control. The water was at her shoulders. Tris braced her back and legs against the glass, and started to kick at it. Soon it would be over her head. She kicked again. A crack. Tris took one last large gulp of air, and went under. She tapped at the crack. It got bigger. Another tap. The glass was ready to shatter, she was almost out of air. Tris braced herself again, and kicked one last, hard kick. The glass shattered.

She thought she was done with the water, when suddenly she fell into a large body of water, waves crashing around her, sending her everywhere. She had to regain control. Tris wasn't afraid of water. She was afraid of losing control. Of being weak. This was the best way to test that. At some point she got her head above water, and she saw a rock not too far away. Tris fought the waves to get to the rock. She reached for the edge, and she was slammed into by wave, sending her flying into the rock. Tris was disoriented for a minute, and then she fought to get on top of the rock again.

Once she was on top of the rock, she started to run, the waves still attacking her violently on all sides. She was knocked off. Tris regained her wits and climbed back on, choking on water.

Tris gasped for air, trying to get her breathing back under control when suddenly the sea scene disappeared, and her body came to a violent and abrupt stop. The moon was blood red. Tris fought to move her arms, her body, anything, but it was to no avail. People came creeping out of the shadows, Peter leading them. Tris looked around, and saw her body was being restricted by ropes. She was tied to a wooden pole, and Tris was standing on a pile of wood. Peter was cackling and carrying a torch. Oh god. No.

Peter lit the logs on fire. "Smell that, Stiff?"

Tris closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "No."

He leaned forward and sniffed, the fire beginning to lick at her fingers. Tris wanted to fight, but she knew it was useless. She wouldn't win.

"That's the smell of your burning flesh."

Tris resisted the urge to let out a scream at she felt her fingers burn, her legs in immense pain. Tears stung her eyes. "You know what I smell?"

Tris fought to be heard over the screaming and cackling people. "I smell rain."

She looked up into the sky. There was thunder, clouds swirling in. One drop, then two. Then sheets of rain. The fire sizzled and cooled her charred skin. The scene faded away, and now she was in her room.

If only she could be as strong as Four and only have four fears.

But her room didn't look right. Tris wasn't allowed to have mirrors. No Abnegation was. Her room was filled with them. Tris let out a blood-curdling scream when she saw the man in her window. He was faceless. Suddenly, there was another one, and then dozens of fists pounding at her window trying to get in. Tris felt her heart-rate speed up. She was panicking. She was scared.

Tris forced herself to breathe, and reach behind her, and make a mirror move. It was a closet. She told herself exactly where the gun would be, on the right, just inches from her fingertips. She grabbed it and started shooting. Tris didn't look to see if it hit anyone, she just shot. The glass creaked under the stress of all the hands pounding at the glass and it finally broke. There were mangled bodies coming after her. People missing eyes, sharp teeth. With wide eyes, Tris retreated into her closet and closed the door, trying to hide.

She looked around the closet and saw a door. Quickly, Tris fumbled with handle and crawled through. She was in her upstairs hallway, and smelled something baking. Tris smiled. The scene around her disappeared. For a second, Tris had forgotten she was in Dauntless Headquarters. And Tobias is standing in front of me.

Why is here?

What is happening? Tris could feel her heart beat picking up again.

"Tris, I'm so glad that we worked everything out." He steps towards her. He smiles at her like when they were in Abnegation. Like when they were alone in Dauntless. This isn't the cold and cruel Four, this is the Toby side of Tobias. Tris couldn't help how safe she felt. She smiled.

"We did?" She asked softly. Tris looked behind her to get a bearing of where she was and all she saw was a four poster bed.

Tobias nodded. "We did. I apologized. You accepted. I thank my lucky stars every day that I have you back."

Tris felt her heart swell. "Really?"

Tobias nodded slowly, and then softly took Tris' face in his hands, and began to kiss her. This was exactly like when they kissed before. It was warm, inviting, and tasted of cinnamon. His hands moved down to her shoulders, and then down to her hips, and pushed her backwards towards the bed.

Oh.

He sat her down and his hands moved to the hem of her shirt, and lifted it over her head. Tris could feel her chest constrict. She was scared of intimacy. Tris had been wary of affection her whole life, even more so after her blow up with Tobias but…really? It ran this deep? Tris pushed Tobias back, and covered her face with her hands.

How was she supposed to face this fear?

Tobias kissed her neck.

Tris stopped him, and pushed him back again. "I'm not going to sleep with you, okay?"

Tobias nods. Tris smiled and pulled her shirt back on and stood up. Then she laughed and pushed Tobias up against the bed post and began to kiss him hungrily. IF she wasn't going to get him in reality, then she might as well get her fill here. His arms were warm, strong…

And then he was gone.

Tris tried to fight off the overwhelming sadness that came with his disappearance. The sadness fled as soon as she heard the gun click against her ear.

"Do it." The voice hisses. Tris looked towards the single source of light, and saw her mother, father, and brother all standing there. She felt cold metal in her hands. She never thought a gun could feel so heavy. This was her worst fear, that her family would die and be her fault.

"You have ten seconds!"

"It's okay, Tris." Caleb spoke softly. "We understand. Just do it."

"No." Tris could feel tears pricking at her eyes. Her throat was thick with emotion.

"Ten! Nine!

Her father smiled at Tris softly. She had never seen a soft look in his life. "You have no other option."

"Eight!"

"Tris," Her mother said, smiling. It made her heart hurt. Her mom's smiled reminded her of love. Of home. "We love you."

"Seven!"

"Shut up!" Tris shouted, lifting the gun, pointing at her family. She could do this. It wasn't real. It was just a simulation.

"Six!"

They wouldn't want me to die for them. They'll understand. It isn't even real. Tris' hands get slippery from sweat, she could feel the gun moving in her hands.

"Five!"

She could do this. She had no other option. Tris could only focus on one thing: The threat to her life.

"Four! Three!"

Tris needed to think. A memory surfaced, from a long time ago. One night, while her and Toby were laying in the field talking, he had been talking about Dauntless, about bravery. What had he said?

_Selflessness is a lot like bravery._

"Two!"

Tris dropped the gun, it landed with a thud.

"One!"

Tris closed her eyes and she heard a gun shot.

When Tris opened her eyes, she was back in the simulation room. She was breathing hard as Dauntless leaders came out smiling, Lauren and Four behind them.

"Congrats, Tris!" Lauren said.

Eric sneered, clapping her on the back. "Congratulations. You passed."

Max, a Dauntless leader, handed Eric a small box. It contained a colored serum, and a needle.

"It's just a tracking device that only gets activated when you go missing. A new Dauntless precaution. Everyone is getting injected today."

Tris nodded and let Eric inject her with the serum, even against her better judgment. After, everyone filed out, except for Max.

"Tris, wonderful job. It's not often we see seven fears. The lowest in recent history is four."

Tris nodded. "Hopefully I'll be down to six soon."

Max laughed a little. "Then I'll be calling you Six from here on out. Tell me, what are you looking to do once you're initiated?"

"How do you know that I'll be initiated?" Tris challenged.

"You only had seven fears, you were out the fastest, and you were already in first place. You're getting initiated, Six."

Tris smiled and laughed a little. "I suppose you're right. I mean, I think training initiates would be nice, but that's only part of the year."

Max nodded. "You would be a good trainer, you've experienced both being a the top and the bottom. Plus being from Abnegation helps, you're selfless."

"Only a little." Tris forced a laugh from her lips.

"Let me cut to the chase, Six. How would you like to be a Dauntless leader-in-training?"

Tris stopped short. "I'm sorry? What about Peter?"

Max shrugged. "Peter is good, but you're better." When Tris didn't respond he said, "I'll tell you what, surprise me at Job Selection, okay?"

And with that Max disappeared.

Tris could be a leader. She could be on the inside, fighting for Divergents to protect them, not hunt them. And she did it without anyone. This was all her. Tris laughed and ran for the dining hall where all of her friends were celebrating.

"Guys!" She shouted over the clamor. "You'll never guess what—"

"Hold on!" Christina said, "They're posting rankings!"

Tobias and Lauren stood at one end of the hall and stuck the final rankings board on the wall.

"For those of you who made it in," Lauren said, "Congratulations! Welcome to Dauntless! Job Selection will be tomorrow!"

"And for those of you who didn't" Tobias said, in full on Four-mode now, "You have two hours to pack your things and leave. That is all." He turned on his heel and left. Tris grinned. The rankings went as follows.

Tris

Uriah

Lynn

Marlene

Peter

Peter stays. At least he wasn't first. Or second. Tris grinned to herself as she read the rest of the list.

Will

Christina

Eight through ten were Dauntless born that Tris didn't know, and eleven and twelve were Molly and Drew. Thank God they were leaving. Everyone around her was celebrating. Uriah was going around hugging everyone, and Christina and Will were kissing very…passionately. Too much for Tris' taste. Everywhere she looked people were happy and excited. Tris caught Tobias' eyes on her. She wasn't sure what that look was, but it was enough to set her on edge, to make her body tingle and come alive. She wasn't ready for that.

"Tris!" Uriah shouted, lifting her and hugging her tightly, spinning her around. "Congratul—"

And then Tris kissed him. She kissed him long and deep. Over Uriah's shoulder, she saw Tobias' face go slack. She wasn't even sure what had come over her.

Uriah pulled away with a smack of their lips and hissed, "What the hell was that, Tris?"

She had two options: Be flustered like a little girl and apologize, or being strong and Dauntless. No reservations, no going back, no apology.

"Call me Six, Uriah."

***Please give me some love for this new REALLY LONG chapter! It's the longest one yet! If you're lucky, you'll get chapter 20 tonight which is Candor/Dauntless...enticing? All my love, always, Rosaline***


	20. Chapter 20

***Chapter 20! Let me know what you think? Also, I know that some people are concerned about FourTris. This is what I'm willing to reveal about it, since you don't get all the chapters at one time. **

**Have a little faith. They both have things to answer for. Candor and Dauntless WILL get intense and strained. WITH good reason. Hopefully the end of this chapter will give you hope. **

**OH! And I'm re-titling this! I'm changing it to Young and Beautiful. Why? You tell me.***

**Chapter 20**

**Tobias POV**

So it was true.

Uriah and Tris were together. That kiss proved it all. Tobias had missed his chance.

"Dude," Zeke said, clapping Tobias' shoulder. "It's all going to be okay when we play Candor or Dauntless tonight at my apartment as an after party to this shindig."

Tobias shook his head. "She's moved on, Zeke. Look at them."

Looked over in Tris' and Uriah's direction. They weren't touching each other. In fact, Uriah looked pissed, and Tris was just kind of standing there. "You sure about that?"

"Yeah, Zeke, I am. She just had her tongue down his throat."

"It's not over until it's over, Four. You'll see. Come on, let's go set up for Candor or Dauntless. I need someone to mix the jungle juice!"

Tobias was dragged off by Zeke to go set up, but Tris was the only thing on his mind. Her laugh, her smile. All things other people were doing with her. Things Tobias wasn't getting to do with her. It was really a shame that once he had gotten his life together. When he was actually ready to talk to her, she had already moved on. Life was funny that way.

And she looked amazing. Drop dead gorgeous. Tris couldn't see it in herself, but she was wrong. She was beautiful. And sexy, and hot, and any other adjective in the dictionary to describe just how perfect she was. The new look suited her. It was still so very, _her, _but updated. New. Improved. Dauntless. Tobias just hoped Uriah made sure she realized that if he couldn't do it for her himself.

Around ten o'clock people started showing up. At eleven, everyone was sitting in a circle and the only people missing were Tris and Christina. Eventually, the door burst open in a flurry that could only be Christina laughing and smiling.

"Sorry we're late! We were primping!" She said, plopping down next to Will, kissing him hello.

Tris followed her in thirty seconds later, and holy crap.

Tobias started at her feet, so he could save the hard part for last. They were donned in black and red strappy heels that made her long legs look even longer. Tobias gulped. She was wearing high-waisted, skin tight, black leather shorts, Her butt looked amazing. Then the top. God, that top. A red Dauntless symbol was on the front, the flames spreading over the majority of the tight shirt, that showed off her toned and tight stomach. The cut was just low enough to show off her cleavage. And finally, her face.

She was smiling small, nervous. Tris bit her lip. It made Tobias smile inside knowing that she still bit her lip when she was nervous. Her makeup was light, but defined enough to make her look edgy, just a little dangerous. Her eyes were big and bright. Her lips a prefect shade of pink. She was spectacular.

When she caught Tobias' eyes, she looked away quickly and sat down, across from Uriah, who was now sitting next Marlene. Huh. Interesting.

"Alright, kiddies!" Zeke announced, handing Christina and Tris drinks. "Time to play Candor or Dauntless! And away we go! Uriah, Candor or Dauntless."

Uriah smiled. "Let's start tame. Candor."

"Wimp!" Zeke scolded him. "I'm ashamed to call you my brother. But tell me, what is really going on with you and Tris?"

Uriah's face went from smiling and playful, to stoic in a split second. He lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it behind him on the couch. The game continued on after teasing from the group over him being a 'pansy cake'. Tobias didn't care what anyone said. Pansy cake was never going to be a thing again. Finally it got to Tris.

"Tris," Shauna asked. "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"What's going on with you and Uriah."

Tobias watched carefully to see what Tris was going to do. She looked at Uriah, and then at him. "We're not a thing. We never were."

Uriah spoke up softly. "Tris you don't have to do—"

She shook her head. "Selfessness is bravery. I need to be brave."

"What do you mean?" Christina asked.

"I…I was hurt. And angry. You need to understand that. It was wrong." Tris said, staring at the floor. "I asked Uriah to pretend we were together. Despite the fact he was with Marlene."

Tobias' mind was spinning in a million different directions. He looked over at Marlene and Uriah, who were holding hands. Uriah smiled encouragingly at Tris, and while Marlene seemed happy for the truth to be aired out, she seemed upset that Tris was hurting.

"What are you saying, Tris?" Tobias said, before he could think to stop himself.

She looked up and made eye contact with him. The guilt there nearly killed him.

She spoke softly, just barely loud enough to be audible. "I wanted to look like I was okay…I, I wanted to make you jealous. I wanted to look like I was in better shape than I was because—"

"What the _hell, _Tris?" Tobias spat.

"I'm sorry, I just—"

"You hurt my feelings! You did this just to fucking spite me? You _lied!_" He said, his voice raising with every word. The circle was silent. But Tris seemed upset now.

"You lied too! How is this any different?"

"I didn't do it to go out of my way to _hurt _you! Maybe if you'd listen to me—"

"But you DID, Four." Tris said firmly. The sharp tone of her voice cutting through him. "You did hurt me. It happened. And you lied to me. You kept things from me. So don't you dare go around pointing fingers before you take a good look in the goddamn mirror."

"Okay!" Christina said, resting her hand on Tris' arm. "That's enough. Tris, your turn."

He saw her close her eyes and take a deep breath. "Yeah." There was another pause and she opened her eyes and tried to smile. "Mar, Candor or Dauntless?"

And the game continued.

Everyone was drunk and losing their clothes. Except for Tobias and Tris. They were still sober. Although, they were both getting close to completely undressed. She had dodged questions and dares involving physical intimacy—things that went 'too far' according to her—and anything about her feelings, opinions, and actions regarding Tobias. Then, Zeke dared Tris to kiss Tobias. She had tried to shrug like it meant nothing, and stood, walking over to him in nothing but her bra and panties, and kissed Tobias on the cheek.

When they argued, she pointed out that Zeke hadn't specified where. Just she kiss him.

His face still tingled from her lips touched his slightly stubbly skin.

It came back around to Tris.

"Tris," Uriah asked, smiling, and carefree. At least someone was having a good night. "Candor or Dauntless."

Tris bit her lip and finally said, "Candor."

Uriah thought for a while, and then decided. "What was in your fear landscape and how many did you have?"

Tris' eyes went wide. "That's not appropriate, Uri."

He shrugged. "Then the bra goes off."

Tris sighed. "The first was crows. Then control…I was in a glass box that was filling with water. After, I was in the ocean, drowning, so I got up on a rock and ran. But then I was tied at the stake, and Peter was burning me alive. Then faceless men trying to get me…and then it was…" She faltered, then continued. "Uh, then it was a gun being held to my head. If I didn't shoot my family, the person was going to kill me."

"What did you do?" Marlene asked.

"I let myself get shot. I couldn't kill them."

That was six.

"You had seven." Tobias said. "Your results said that you had seven, but you only listed off six fears. What did you leave out?'

"I'm sorry?" Tris challenged him.

"What was the missing fear?"

"It's non-existent. That's why everyone is going to call me Six, Four." Tris said sharply.

Tobias narrowed his eyes. "Look, I don't really care, but if you're going to list off your fears, you should at least list them all off."

Tris' eyes watered—just a little. "Drop it."

"No."

"Tris," Christina said, "Just spill. It can't be that bad. I told you one of my fears."

"Being afraid of moths is _not _the same thing as being scared of intimacy, Christina!"

The room fell silent.

"What?" Will interjected quietly after moment.

"Tris," Tobias said, "I, I'm sorr—"

"I need to go." Tris grabbed her things and stood, quickly getting dressed again, and practically sprinting out of the apartment. Everyone was quiet. Tobias felt like a class A ass.

Tobias stood. "I think I'll just—"

"Sit. Down."

Everyone turned to look at Marlene, who was out of Uriah's arms, and had a full frown plastered on her face. Marlene didn't get angry. Ever.

Tobias did as he was told and plopped himself back down on the couch next to Zeke faster than he ever had.

"I don't know about everyone else," She began, "But I am so sick and tired of this fighting you two have going on. I mean, this absolutely ridiculous! If you had gotten your shit together and apologized right after this had happened, my boyfriend wouldn't have pretended to date Six just to hurt you, and oh by the way, Candor or Dauntless would have actually been fun instead of a way for you and Six to be passive aggressive the entire time!

Or, you know, you could have just been _honest _from the get go, instead of lying to her for an entire freaking _month _so that she could what, fall in love with you again? Do you know how stupid that is? She already loved you! Both of you! Four and Toby! And if you had been straightforward instead of being a COWARD, Six wouldn't gotten hurt. You wouldn't have gotten hurt, and I wouldn't be yelling at you!" Marlene sighed and leaned back into Uriah. "Uri, I hate yelling. I feel awful."

Uriah nodded and kissed her hair. "I know you do, baby."

"I'm sorry." Tobias said. It was the only thing he could think to say.

"We're not the ones you should be apologizing to, Four. That person just ran out of the room because _you _made her uncomfortable." Christina said sharply. "Way to go, numb nuts."

"I don't know what you want me to do! She can't even look me in the eye, Christina!" Tobias shouted. He couldn't handle much more of this.

Shauna spoke next. "I warned you, Four. You ignored me." She paused and sighed when Tobias gave her the pleading eyes, begging her to help him. "She got offered a leadership position. She should be in a good mood after she gets her apartment. Go over there after Job Selection and make her listen."

"It's just short of us locking you two in a closet and waiting for you to either talk it out, or screw each other's brains out." Zeke said.

Tobias could feel his face go red all the way to the tips of his ears. "Really Zeke?"

He shrugged. "Hey, I gave you options. What you do in said closet is up to you."

Tobias rolled his eyes. "Let me try and handle this first."

"Because you're doing such a glorious job right now." Uriah said sarcastically.

Tobias shook his head and stood. "I'll see you guys later. I have to go and develop a grovel."

***What'd you think? Let me know! Next chapter is Job Selection and the BEGINNING of the FourTris talk take two.**

**So, please review. Please? Pretty please? And remember, I RE-TITLED. I just wasn't feeling this one. Let me know what you think and why I changed the title! All my love, Always, Rosaline***


	21. Chapter 21

***Okay, so here you go! We're currently at 220 reviews! OHMYGODYOUGUYSAREABSOLUTELYWONDERFUL. So! I gave you a long, emotional chapter! I suggest listening to Kelly Clarkson while you read his chapter. Particularly her album Breakaway. It pretty much sums up the whole chapter. Also, I used Jo Dee Messina's song Downtime for this chapter, so listen to that. Enjoy!***

**Chapter 21**

**Tris POV**

Tris ran. Tris ran until she was breathing hard, and her throat and chest burned. She jumped on a train and sat. Then she cried. How could Tobias say things like that? He embarrassed her in front of all their friends.

It was time to get new friends.

And God, he was such a hypocrite! He may not have gone out of his way to hurt her, but Tobias had to have known that Tris would have been hurt. She hadn't even gotten a chance to revel in the fact that she only had seven fears—one of which wouldn't last forever, whether or not that was with Tobias or someone else. And she was going to be a leader eventually! Tris was going to let it be a surprise tomorrow. She could show Tobias then. She was so much more than he could see.

She was strong.

She was smart.

She was capable.

She was Divergent.

Tris took the train around twice, admiring the scenery, how nice every faction looked as they whizzed by. It passed by the factionless, and Tris could remember the days she spent volunteering with her family. Giving them food, new clothes, always putting everyone else before themselves. But Tris was starting to learn that sometimes you had to put yourself first. Sometimes you had to think about yourself.

Tris jumped off the train and wiped her eyes. There would be no more crying over Tobias. She was done with that. She was finished with him. It was for the best. When Tris got back to the dorms, everyone was already fast asleep, and as Tris began to drift off for the last time amongst her fellow initiates, her heart felt so much lighter. Like a feather. It was something she hadn't felt since her fight with Tobias.

The next morning, Tris was awoken by Christina shaking her.

"Come on, Tris! We have to make you beautiful for Job Selection! You're going to look killer!"

Tris laughed and rolled her eyes good naturedly, actually excited for once. Her and Christina showered, picked out killer outfits, and did their makeup. Together, they made their way to the Pit.

People were slowly starting to file in, and find their places, but there was a band playing, and Dauntless were taking turns singing. Tris could remember kids singing at school, and wanting so desperately to do the same. It was wonderful, how freeing it was to hear. She imagined it was even better to actually do it.

"Tris." His voice made her hair stand on end, like being ignted with fire. It felt wonderful. She recomposed herself and turned.

"No."

"Tris—" Tobias tried again.

"I'm going to go sing now. Listen good."

She sauntered up to the stage and whispered to the band. The music began to play and fill Tris from top to bottom. She shut her eyes, and when her cue came she opened her eyes and smiled, looking right at Tobias. Funny, it didn't hurt so much anymore.

"_I haven't been myself these days according to friends  
I tend to lose part of me when my heart's on the mend  
I'll be alright it's safe to say  
'Cause just like your love this is only a phase_

Oh, I've been on this road a time or two, it's nothing new  
I'll get on my feet and over you  
I tell myself that everything will be just fine  
I'm just going through a little down-time

Some might think I've gotten caught up in heartache's aftermath  
But your memory's taken second to a good book and nice long bath  
I must admit it threw me at first  
But I'm convinced I'm over the worst"

Tris caught Christina, Will, and Uriah watching her. They were grinning. This felt…Amazing. And Tobias was just staring at her, like she'd just slapped him in the face. She hoped it hurt. Maybe now he would finally understand. Tris wasn't helpless. She wasn't weak. He couldn't touch her.

"Oh, I've been on this road a time or two, it's nothing new  
I'll get on my feet and over you  
I tell myself that everything will be just fine  
I'm just going through a little down-time

Time is meant to play the part  
In taking care of broken hearts

Oh, I've been on this road a time or two, it's nothing new  
I'll get on my feet and over you  
I tell myself that everything will be just fine  
I'm just going through a little down-time

I'm just going through a little down-time."

Tris grinned as everyone in the Pit began to whoop, holler, and applaud. She couldn't help but take a bow and bask for a moment. She deserved it. It was her moment to step up and shine. To show everyone just how far she'd come. Tobias was staring.

It looked like it hurt. But it was weird because even though it hurt, it was almost like he was proud of her. Tris hoped one day they could at least mend things enough to be friends.

Tris ran off the stage, and was met with Christina's arms hugging her tight. "Who knew you had a set of pipes on you too!" She laughed. "Is there anything you can't do?"

Tris smiled, and caught Tobias watching again. "Only a few things, I guess. But I wasn't that good."

"You're right," Uriah said. "You weren't good. You were amazing! It's the Stiff in you that won't take the compliment, but for once, please just let yourself believe it. I'm begging."

Tris laughed and rolled her eyes. "Let's just go get our seats."

Everyone had finally arrived, and Max was giving a speech on Job Selection, how apartments were placed around that, and how important you job was in functioning within the Dauntless, yadda, yadda, yadda political bull crap. Tris wasn't looking forward to that part of the job.

"Without further ado," Max finally said, his over ecstatic people-pleasing face on, "Let's pick jobs!"

There was thunderous applause as Eric came up to the podium. They were going to go by ranking, so Tris was up first.

"Tris Prior, since you were first would you please stand and approach the stage?" Eric said in a bored, yet authoritative voice. She stood on shaky legs and made her way to the stage. This was it.

"Alright, Six," Tris was shocked that her nickname was spreading so quickly. Even Eric spoke it with a certain amount of awe and respect. "What would you like to do."

Tris took a moment and sucked in a breath before saying confidently. "I want to train the transfer initiates."

Eric nodded, and began scribbling. "Okay, that's all fine and well, but it's only a part-time job. What'll the other be?"

Tris couldn't help the smirk she felt forming on her face. "Leader-in-training."

Eric's pen stopped. There were audible gasps from multiple people in the audience. The 'Stiff' was going to be a leader.

"You need permission to—"

"You can ask Max. He offered it to me yesterday, after my Fear Landscape, Eric. Right, Max?"

Eric's eyes shot over to Max who was sitting in the front row. "Is this true, Max? You offered the Stiff a job as a leader-in-training?"

"Six isn't a Stiff, anymore Eric." He said. "This was my decision, and I stand by the fact that she would make a wonderful leader one day. If she wants it, give it to her. And give her a nice place to live. You know where."

Eric's eyes went wide. "You promised me that apartment!"

Max's face cold. "You didn't rank first and have six fears Eric. Give her the apartment. I won't ask again."

Eric took a deep breath, and wrote down leader-in-training on his paper. He then turned the page, and wrote down the number and place of Tris' new apartment. He rifled opened a box, which contained hundreds of silver keys. At the bottom there was a single row of gold keys. He took one of them out, and handed it to her, along with a slip of paper containing the location. Eric glared at her, and then turned back to the crowd and bellowed angrily.

"Uriah Pedrad!"

Everyone visibly flinched, but Tris walked off the stage with pride as Uriah quickly went up to the stage. He chose to be an ambassador. The rest of the ceremony went quickly and without a hitch.

Christina was going to be a Dauntless-born trainer and work the rest of the time with Tori, tattooing people. Will decided to work as a doctor, and Marlene wanted to be a nurse. Uriah and Christina were only slightly jealous, but Will and Marlene were so excited they couldn't help but be happy for the two of them. Peter got stuck working the fence.

Afterwards, everyone went down to see Tori, to get celebratory tattoos. Tris decided to the word faith written on the long part of her foot in cursive, with six birds and swirls curling up and around her ankle and part of her leg. One for Christina, Will, Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, and Shauna. There wasn't any way she could have made it through initiation without them. Then, she also got "Be Brave" with "Al" written underneath it, on her ribcage, where it could easily stay hidden. That was just for her. She hoped wherever he was, Al was okay.

They all went and had dinner together, and finally went back to the dorms to pack their things.

"I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." Will said, as they all stood outside the dorms, ready to go start this new chapter of their lives.

"Yeah, of course." Marlene said.

"We should all meet for breakfast!" Christina said almost desperately. "None of our job training starts until at least ten."

Uriah nodded. "This isn't good bye, guys. We don't have to lose contact."

Tris swallowed hard. "He's right."

"It's going to be so weird though." Christina said, tears pricking at her eyes. "It's going to be so different. We're all going to be doing our own things and living our own lives, and it'll be so easy to lose contact if we don't try. We all have to promise that we're going to stay in contact with each other. You promise me right now."

Everyone nodded. Everyone promised. Slowly, everyone began to leave, and finally, it was just Tris and Christina left.

"You're going to be the maid of honor at mine and Will's wedding, Tris. So help me God." She said, her voice cracking.

Tris was confused. "Will proposed?"

"Not yet. But he will. So you're not allowed to drift off into greatness and forget about me, okay? Promise me."

Christina was going to make her cry. "Of course not, Christina. How could you even think…"

"You just…you like to go off into your own little world, and I get worried that without me there to remind you constantly that I exist you'll forget about me. You've been so wrapped up with your own things, and Four, and—"

"Stop that." Tris said, tears spilling over. She dropped her bags and actually initiated her hug with Christina. "Of course I won't forget about you. You're my…you're my best friend. Of course I'm going to be your maid of honor, if I weren't I'd kick your moth hating butt. And besides, I need someone to do my makeup. You think I can do this all by myself?"

Tris could hear Christina sniffle and squeeze tighter. "You gave me a hug."

Tris laughed wetly, and let go. "Yeah. I did. That's how special you are to me."

"I love you, Tris. You're like my sister."

"I love you too." Tris said, wiping her eyes. "Look, you ruined my mascara. Go. Go run to your new apartment and wonderful boyfriend that's going to be your husband eventually, okay?"

Christina laughed and smiled at Tris, nodding. "I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast! Nine sharp!"

"Okay, now go!" Tris said, and with that, Christina ran off with her luggage.

Tris nodded, and turned to go find her apartment. She finally found the door. Apartment 10. It was on the other side of Dauntless. Tris looked around and practically dropped everything when she stepped inside. It was nice…like, _really _nice. This wasn't an apartment. It was penthouse. There was a set of swirling stairs that led…she didn't know where yet. The kitchen was brand-new, and fully stocked with anything and everything she could possibly need. The furniture was high end, and she had a patio. Four didn't have a patio, but she did. With a little café table, and chairs. It face out over Chicago, the view was beautiful.

Before Tris could explore more, there was a knock at her door.

"I thought you'd be able to wait longer before coming to see me, Chris." Tris called laughing.

She opened the door and stopped short.

"Tobias."

***What'd you think?! I thought it was pretty good! So here's the deal, I may update again tonight, I'm not sure, but it won't be until later...how many reviews can you guy do until then? Also, thought about/on my title change? All my love, Always, Rosaline***


	22. Chapter 22

***Enjoy. Housekeeping notes at the end. IT'S IMPORTANT MAKE SURE YOU READ THEM.***

**C****hapter 22**

**Four POV**

He was going to do it. He was going to talk to Tris. Calmly, rationally, and it was going to, hopefully, go in his favor. The plan was to corner her before Job Selection, and apologize to her. To tell her that he loved her. That he still loved her. To explain…To get her to love him again.

There she was. And Christina had just walked away. Tobias took a deep breath and walked over.

"Tris." He said softly. Tobias could see her stiffen.

Tris didn't even turn around. "No."

"Tris—" He said again, he had to get her to listen.

Without even turning around, she said. "I'm going to go sing now. Listen good."

Tobias was about go after her, but Tris had already disappeared into the crowd, headed for the stage. She sang. She was absolutely wonderful, but…she was moving on. Tris was strong, standing on her own two feet, and she didn't need Tobias anymore. He was happy for her, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt, knowing she was ready to be done with him.

Tobias sighed and simply went to his seat. Zeke and Shauna sat down a few minutes later.

"Did you do it?" His best friend asked him.

Tobias shrugged, feeling defeated. "She wouldn't even look at me. Tr—I mean Six just went up to the stage and sang about how she was done with me. I feel kinda defeated, honestly. A different kind of defeated though, because this isn't mad, Zeke. That was just…done."

Zeke shook his head. "Go talk to her tonight. And make it good. A present, flowers, the works."

Tobias nodded, but before he could answer, Max was on the stage, speaking to the crowd. It was all a bunch of political crap. Nonsense that made Tobias stay as far away from being a leader as humanly possible. But Tris would do well being a leader. She was good at listening, but also at for fighting for what she wanted. The only thing she needed to work on was learning when to let it go. Eventually Eric called Tris to the stage, and they got into a fight in front of the entire Dauntless population because Eric wouldn't give her the job as leader-in-training.

He looked like a baby whose favorite toy had been taken away from him. It was great. He handed her a gold key for her special apartment, and Tris left the stage. Tobias pretty much zoned out for the rest, because the only person he cared about was Tris. He thinks at some point he had fallen asleep.

Afterwards, Tobias bolted out of the gathering area in the Pit and headed for their shopping district. He went to their jeweler and asked for Carson. He was a friend who owed him a favor.

"Who's callin' for me?" Carson bellowed, coming out of the back room.

The thing about Carson was that he was absolutely terrifying. Huge, in every sense of the word. He was black, not that it had anything to do with anything, but his entire body was covered in tattoos and piercings. Shortly after Tobias had gotten his job in the control room, he saw Carson getting into some trouble on the cameras. Trouble that could have theoretically ended up with Carson factionless.

Now, Tobias didn't want to have to turn him in. He went and talked to Carson, who ended up being a really great guy, and they settled that at some point in the future, Carson would repay Tobias for the favor of saving him from living factionless.

It was a win/win situation.

"Over here, hulk!" Tobias called, walking to meet his friend.

Carson rolled his eyes and smiled. "Four! What're you doin' here? I never see you lookin; through the crown jewels."

Tobias shook his head. "I'm calling in my favor. Like, right now."

Carson's eyebrows furrowed. "What's goin' on?"

"I need you to make me a piece of jewelry, right now. Please."

"I can't, I'm booked. I can have it for you tomorrow, that's what I can promise. What happened, you get into trouble with your imaginary missus?" Carson laughed.

Tobias sighed. "Something like that. Look, if you do this for me, we're even. And I don't even think that what I'm asking for should take too long."

Carson rocked back and forth on his heels, contemplating. "…What's the design?"

Tobias smiled. "That's what I like to hear."

Three hours later, Tobias walked out of the Pit, jewelry in hand. He stopped on his way out to buy orchids—Tris wouldn't like roses, those were too extravagant and tacky—as well as pick up some Dauntless cake. Hopefully this would endear her to him a little more.

Soon enough, Tobias had found her apartment. Taking a deep breath, he knocked. He could hear her call out something about Christina, and then she opened the door. Her jaw went slack.

"Tobias." She breathed, not moving from her position holding the door open.

He forced a timid smile to his face, even though terror was wracking his body. This shouldn't be so hard. "I really want to talk to you. Please, Tris. I think it's time."

Tris was silent for a moment, before she seemed to regain some brain function. "Tobias, I, I really don't think—"

"You don't need to do anything but listen, Tris. I just want you to hear me out. I think we've both had plenty of time to cool off and think…and I really just want to be able to explain." Tobias could practically hear the begging in his voice. God, he was pathetic.

Tris stood there, her face hardening as she thought about letting him in. He prayed this would go in his favor.

"You have ten minutes, and then you're gone, are we clear?" She said firmly.

Tobias nodded as she let him in. "Thank you so much, Tris."

Tris bobbed her head a little, and said, "Talk."

"Right." Tobias said. "Uh, is there any place I can—"

"Here. You can put them on the counter behind you."

Tobias nodded and did as he was told.

After, he turned around and stared for a minute at Tris. She was so strong, so capable. He took a deep breath to gather his thoughts and finally he spoke.

"I screwed up. Big time. And it started when I was sixteen. I was so in love with you Tris, but I just couldn't stay. You have to understand…my dad, he whipped me with his belt—you saw my Fear Landscape. My fear of confinement came from him locking me in the upstairs closet in our house. I needed to get out."

"You don't get it Tobias," Tris sighed. "I'm not mad that you left. We always talked about being Dauntless, it was that fact that—"

"That I didn't tell you." Tobias finished for her. "I know. And I know that it was wrong, and unfair, and horrible. But I was going to tell you, I _was. _But then right as was ready to tell you, you told me that you loved me. And I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. Because you were so happy, and we were in love, and everything was right, and I couldn't take that away from you. I just wanted to keep you as happy as possible for as long as possible. So I'm sorry for that."

Tris was silent. "I guess I understand. I just thought you hated me, that I did something wrong. But then, you lied to me. You knew how hard I was looking for you, and you deliberately lied to me."

Tobias nodded. "I know. I was…completely stupid. I was an ass, and…after that, I know I don't deserve anything from you. And then Candor or Dauntless." He sighed.

"I had changed so much since being Abnegation, just like you did, _Six._" Tobias smirked at her, and he saw her cheeks flush pink. "When I left Abnegation, I did a complete one eighty. I really just wanted to separate myself as much as I could from what I used to be. I grew up, and I changed. When you came here, you were looking for Toby, Tris. I need you to understand that Toby isn't there anymore.

What scared me was that you would figure out who I was and that you wouldn't love me anymore. That you wouldn't want what I had, so I thought that if I waited, if I got you to fall in love with the person I was now then I could tell you."

Tris shook her head. "What does that say about what you think of me, though, Tobias? You didn't believe in me enough to at least try and—"

"You're my fifth fear Tris!" Tobias said desperately.

Tris seemed surprised. "Excuse me?"

Tobias closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're my fifth fear, Tris." He said softly. "I went back in after our fight. The thought of you hating me for the rest of my life, of leaving me forever…that's my fifth fear."

There was a palpable silence in the room, the only thing he could hear was his heart pounding in his chest. Finally Tris spoke softly, her voice cracking.

"How do you know that you haven't already lost me, Tobias?" She paused. "How can you be sure that any of this is going to work?"

He shrugged. "I love you. I guess I just had to try and hope that I still had chance. That you might still love me too, and know that I never really meant to hurt you."

Tobias dared a glance up at Tris. There were a few tears in her eyes and she was biting her lip. She said softly, "What are your grovel gifts?"

Tobias smiled. An actual, real smile. He quickly made his way to his gifts. "I got you orchids, and Dauntless cake, and a necklace."

Tris raised her eyebrow and smirked. "Not roses?"

"I figured they'd be too extravagant for your taste."

Tris nodded and smiled. "They're beautiful. I…I love them, Tobias."

"I'm glad. Can I ask you a question?"

Tris nodded.

"Why do you keep calling me Tobias?" He asked softly.

Tris smiled at him. "Because you aren't fully Toby, but you aren't fully Four, either. You're Tobias. A blend of Abnegation and Dauntless. Like me."

Tobias nodded and smiled. "When did you get so smart? You've always seem to know me better than I know myself."

She shrugged. "I think it's just kind of knowing your other half."

Tobias grinned. "Do you want your necklace?"

Tris laughed and nodded. "Yes, if you must."

Tobias took the jewelry box off the counter and handed it to Tris. She smiled and opened it. Her eyes filled with emotion when she realized what the necklace meant.

"Oh, Tobias…" She breathed. "Can you…please?" Tris held the box up to him. Tobias smiled and took it from her. He went around behind her, and moved her hair out of the way. That was when he saw the IV in black ink on her neck. She still loved him. He hooked her necklace around. A small, silver pendant hanging off of it: VI  
IV

Tobias was so happy. He leaned around and whispered into her ear. "I love your tattoo. Your new look…" He paused and took a deep breath. "Dammit Tris, I just love you."

Tris turned around sharply. She stared into his eyes, he could tell she was looking for any insincerity. When she couldn't find any, she grinned, she was grinning so big he thought her face might be stuck like that forever.

"I love you too, Tobias." She kissed him.

God, it was wonderful, her lips moving against his. He deepened it after a moment, his hands gripping her hips tightly to keep them steady. After a while they separated.

"I love you, Tris."

She smiled. "I love you, Four."

"I love you, Six" He teased kissing her nose.

But then that led to her lips, and they were kissing again. Tris' hands roamed up his shirt, and in one swift move it was gone. Eventually they made it to her bedroom, after searching for God knows how long in that penthouse, and when he pushed her back on the bed, her eyes went wide.

"I want to stop now." She said softly and Tobias descended upon her.

His eyes furrowed in concern, and he brushed some hair out of her face. "What's wrong?"

"I just…I'm not ready for this yet…I mean, I'm barely used to you being my boyfriend, let alone kissing in my bed and—"

Tobias could feel his mind whirring a million miles a minute. "Did you just call me your boyfriend?"

Tris' eyes went wide, like a deer caught in headlights. "No. I mean yes. I mean…maybe? I-If you want?"

"Déjà vu." Tobias whispered, intertwining their hands, and laying on the bed with Tris wrapped in his arms. "Just like when you were eight."

He could feel her breath on his chest. She laughed lightly. "Yeah."

"You're mine, Bee. Always."

Tris was quiet for a while. He thought that she might've fallen asleep until she looked up at him, and smiled. "And you're mine Toby."

Tobias just smiled and kissed her.

***Okay, so I need a few important things from reviews this time around.**

**1)Thoughts? You guys finally got what you wanted and I want to know what you guys think!**

**2) Would you be interested in a sequel? We're nearing the end, and your guys' opinion will completely alter how I write these last few chapters!**

**3) What would you like to see in the sequel? If you have any BIG plot ideas, please feel free to message me! If there are small things, like little events with characters, ect. just review!**

**Next, I've been getting a lot of questions about is this a war story? Answer: That will sort of be answered in the next chapter, and will be a big part of the sequel, which I will give a vague plot outline for after the next chapter in the A/N**

**So I think that's everything! That was a long chapter! REVIEW! **

**All my love, always, Rosaline***


	23. Chapter 23

***Don't kill me.***

**Chapter 23**

**Tris POV**

They stayed up talking all night, finally getting to catch up the way they would have, had they not fought.

"I think my ten minutes is up, Bee." Tobias whispered teasingly, late into the night. "I think I should go."

"No!" Tris whined, grasping his arm tightly and snuggling in. "I'm not ready for your ten minutes to be up yet. Please stay."

Tris could see him smile through the dark of her room. He kissed her hair. "I have to go eventually, Tris. I've got to go back to my day job tomorrow, and you need to start training."

Tris looked around her large, extravagant room. The whole place was huge. Too much for one person. "Tobias, please, stay."

He squeezed her close and kissed her. "Tris, what's wrong?"

"This place is big…" She said in a small voice. "I spent all that time in a dorm with people sleeping all around me. And, I really don't want to be alone."

Tobias chuckled, and settled into the bed, pulling the covers up around them. "I think I can stay. But maybe just for tonight."

"Just for tonight." Tris nodded and inhaled Tobias' warm scent. God, she had missed this so much. Everything about him. She hadn't realized how much she truly needed him in her life until he was gone.

There had been so much hurt that had transpired between the two of them, but now, as they were laying together, all was forgiven. Tris had apologized, so had Tobias. Tris' heart was finally light again, and with Tobias be her side, she felt like she could do anything. Slowly, his breathing evened out, and Tris wrapped her fingers around the flames on his ribcage. He is strong, lithe, and certain. She pressed a kiss to his chest, gently.

Tris had become so scared that they weren't meant to be together, that they'd both break. But she learned she was like a blade, and he was the whetstone—She was too strong to break so easily, and she became better, sharper, every time they touched.

She smiled, and Tris rested her head on Tobias' chest, letting the strong beat of his heart and calm breaths be her lullaby to sleep.

When Tris woke the next morning, Tobias was already up and grinning.

"What time is it?" She yawned and sat up.

"I think six o' clock. I'm an early riser, I hope you don't mind." Tobias walked over and leaned down to kiss her.

"Mm…" Tris moaned, smiling. "I think I can live with it…"

Tobias laughed, and pulled away. "I'm going to go change, but do you want to get dinner tonight?"

Tris nodded, and as Tobias was about to walk out she called, "Wait!"

He turned around quickly and smiled. "What's up?"

"Um…I was wondering…you know, this place is kid of big, and…"

His smile was growing wider by the second. "And…"

Tris glared at Tobias. "Shut up! This is nerve-wracking!"

"You're right." Tobias said, still grinning, coming back to the bed and sitting on it, reaching for Tris' hands and holding them comfortingly. "I'm sorry. Try again."

Tris smiled a little. "Okay." She took a deep breath, and sighed. "Tobias, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to move in with me."

He grinned and rolled his eyes. "You know, I don't know…"

"Four!" Tris shouted, hitting his arm.

Tobias laughed and kissed Tris deeply. "I'd love to live with you. I'd love nothing more."

Tris smiled and kissed him. "I love you, Four."

"I love you, Six."

Tris pouted. "Poor five."

Tobias laughed and said he'd be back soon with breakfast. Not five minutes later, Tobias was back, and pounding on the door.

Tris laughed and went to answer the door. "Tobias, you can just come in, breathe, it'll be—"

"Tris, we need to stay here." Tobias said quickly, in complete Four mode.

"Tobias, what's going on?" Tris asked, concerned.

"Those injections…they weren't trackers, Tris."

"What are you talking about?"

Tobias sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. "We have to get to the control room. I need to figure out what's going on. Have you finished looking through the apartment?"

Tris shook her head. "No, why—"

He started to run around the apartment, opening closets and drawers. "Go, get dressed, I'm going to look through your apartment." Tobias turned around and ran back to Tris, holding her face in his hands and kissing her. "Right now, I need you to please just trust me, okay?"

Tris stared at him. She needed to trust him. That's what he was asking of her. Could she do it again? "Okay. I'll go get dressed."

He smiled and kissed her again. "Thank you."

Tris got dressed, and brushed her teeth quickly. When she came out, Tobias was at her kitchen table, loading weapons. Tris' eyes went wide. "Those were all in my apartment?"

Tobias shrugged. "I figured you would be well-equipped. You're going to be a leader. You need to be well-prepared to defend yourself if necessary. I don't think anyone anticipated it'd be this soon. Come on, grab a gun, and we'll head for the control room. We're going to need stealth and skill. It's a good thing you were number one and so was I." He looked up and winked as she shoved a gun in the waist of his belt.

It was terrifying. And slightly hot.

Tris shook her head, and quickly grabbed the two loaded guns left on her table. She stuck on in her boot, and kept the other in her hand. Tobias handed her a knife, and Tris stuck it in the other boot. They were ready to go. Tris took a deep breath, and followed Four—because this wasn't Tobias anymore—out of her front door. Tris locked it on the way out, and stuck her key into her bra. She saw Four's eyebrow raise in amusement and she just shrugged.

As they made their way through the Dauntless compound, neither of them said a word. It was early, dark, and cold. The control room was in the very depths of Dauntless, and they descended further, the musky scent combined with the moisture of the cave-like area was suffocating. As they began to descend down to where the control room was, they finally heard voices.

It was Eric and a woman.

"Everything is going just as we planned." The woman said.

"Abnegation will decimated, and the information will stay secret. They threatened to destroy the faction system." Eric said.

Tobias turned around and looked at Tris. He mouthed "Jeanine". Tris was shocked. The leader of Erudite. She had been violently attacking the Abnegation. The trackers…they must've been serum that she invented to create—

"Mindless soldiers." Jeanine laughed. "It's beautiful. They know what's going on, but everything they think they should protect, they're programmed to destroy."

"So then what _do _they protect?" Eric asked.

"Themselves. If anyone tries to attack them they're programmed to kill."

Tobias moved around the wall too quickly for Tris to tell him it was a bad idea.

Tris stayed pressed against the wall.

"Four. What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you."

Shots fired, and Tris went on high alert, and she swung her body around the wall. Jeanine was cowering behind a file cabinet, and Four and Eric were currently in a shoot out. There were shouts and pounding of feet. Backup.

"Four!" Tris screamed. "We need to get out of here!"

Eric's eyes immediately went to Tris. "Six." His gun pointed at her.

"Don't you fucking dare, Eric!" Four shouted, shooting at Eric, who quickly moved out of the way. Tris could barely bring her gun up to shoot.

"You're going to die." He hissed. "You took everything from me. I wish the Candor had pushed you off the edge into the Chasm."

"You knew about that?" Tris said, her voice shaking as soldiers began to appear. They were surrounded.

Eric sneered. "I told them to do it."

Tris couldn't breathe. She was frozen. It was like someone had turned off her brain. She could hear Four screaming at Eric as the soldiers began to close in around. When they took Four around the arms, it was like the lights went back on.

"Let him go!" She shouted, beginning to step for him.

"Don't move!" Eric screamed, shooting at Tris' foot.

"Six," Four said, fighting against the arms holding him. "Don't—"

One of the soldiers told him to shut up and smacked him. Jeanine came out of hiding and she had a black box. She pulled out a syringe.

"No." Tris said, soldiers now advancing on her. "Don't touch him!"

"Jeanine," Eric said, bored. "Can I shoot her yet?"

"Hold on, just let me—"

Tris didn't think, she just shot. Two loud cracks went off, and Tris' vision was going black around the edges. The last thing she heard was Four's blood curdling scream.

Then her world went black.

***Thoughts? Next Chapter will be from Tris' POV. I think that there will be another...four or five chapters, and from what I'm hearing, everyone wants a sequel, so then that will start. Here's a working idea of what I want to do with the sequel. Let me know your thoughts! Also about the chapter, because I'm sure you have PLENTY to say about this chapter.**

**It's a war fic, but not really.  
Essentially, I would pick up the sequel a year into the future. Before the new initiates arrive. However, because if the issues that happen in Chapter 23, Eric is finally getting removed as a leader after all the political red tape and bull crap. Four gets offered a leadership position, and this time he takes it. Max then takes Tris and Tobias on a tour, and is letting them in on all the secrets that only leaders get to know.  
Tobias and Tris are faced with a dilemma. What do they do with this information? So while they work to develop a way for Divergent to be okay among the faction system, when they discover Divergents within the new kids, Tobias and Tris develop a plan to try and get everyone to a place where they can live happily.  
Also, the plan is for Chris to be in the middle of planning her wedding, and I'm debating some big things for Tris and Tobias. Just some first thoughts. Also, I'd like to develop Carson as a character more. I'm thinking he helps out with all of what's going on because Tobias can trust him, you know?  
What are your thoughts?**

**All my love, Always, Rosaline***


	24. Chapter 24

***So I was kind of really sad with the lack of reviews for the chapter I put up earlier today...we couldn't even get TEN reviews :( BUT. This is the longest chapter yet! It's just over eleven pages in total and three thousand words! YAY! Oh, and just for the record, his chapter follows very closely the book. I did add and subtract and change some things, but for the most part it is VERY similar.***

**Chapter 24**

**Tris POV**

Her chest burned. Her eyes felt heavy, and every breath was labored. Slowly, Tris fought to open her eyes. There was a bright light shining over her head, swinging slowly. It hurt her head. She slowly turned her head from side to side, and she saw that she was in a glass box. When she tried to move her arms, she discovered they were bound by leather straps. She was in a new shirt, this one baggy. Her legs were bound as well. Tris fought listlessly against the straps binding her, but it was no use. She was stuck. And her body was too weak to fight.

Jeanine came into the room her glass box was in, Eric behind her. They smirked at her, seemingly pleased at the turn of events.

Tris tried her voice out. It was raspy and weak. "You must be loving this Eric. You'll finally get your apartment."

Eric ground his teeth, and was about to respond when Jeanine put her hand up to silence him. She spoke in a calm and calculated voice.

"Tris, you're quite weak. Would you like us to remove those restraints so you're a little more comfortable?"

She narrowed her eyes. "What are you getting at, Jeanine?"

Jeanine shrugged. "I would just like you to be a little more comfortable. You were putting up quite a fight last night when our doctors were trying to fix you up. You seem much calmer now."

"Where am I, Jeanine? What have you done to me?" Tris asked after an elongated silence.

Jeanine laughed lightly. "Dear, we fixed your bullet wound. It was foolish of you to try and kill me when you knew that there were multiple soldiers as well as Eric who had their weapons pointed at you. We simply stitched you up."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Four was so annoying. Took care of that."

Tris' eyes went wide. "Where is he? Did you kill him? What have you done to him, Eric! I swear to God—"

"Calm down, Tris. Please. Four is quite alright. Not that you'll be seeing him again." Jeanine turned to Eric. "Unhook her. It's time to get on with it."

Eric nodded and went over to the glass box. There was a sealed door, that he unlocked. He stepped inside, and while he unhooked her, she saw a knife sitting in his belt. Instead of fighting, when he unhooked her legs, she reached over and gently took the knife out of Eric's pants. She couldn't be sure what of her weapons she still had on her.

Eric turned back to Tris and grinned evilly. "Surprised you didn't try and murder me."

Tris shrugged. "Not much worth living for right now. And I'm not sure I could win if I tried to fight you right now. What with my bullet wound, and all. Thanks for that by the way."

Eric laughed and left the glass box, locking it again. "Heard you like water."

Tris furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"Have fun." Eric flipped a switch, and suddenly the box was filling with water.

Jeanine and Eric turned and left the room without another word. The water was at her ankles. Tris took a deep breath and tried not to panic. She could do this.

But this wasn't a simulation. This was real life. She couldn't just kick and pound and tap at the glass and have it shatter just because she was being resourceful and calm. Tris was stuck, and Jeanine was right.

She was never going to see Tobias again.

Tris sat down on the bed that still remained, and cried. The water reached where her feet were dangling on the bed. What did it really matter if she died anyway?

And then she remembered. Her boots. Tris reached into her boots and found her knife and her gun. Thank God Tobias had taught her how to hide weapons. She prayed to God this wouldn't backfire on her. Quite literally.

Tris aimed for anything that was glass. She closed her eyes and shot. The noise was so loud because it had been contained to the glass, but then there was a shattering. Water came spilling out and Tris was free. She laughed in relief. She wasn't going to die. Quickly, Tris ran to a window to try and find out where she was. She looked out and saw Dauntless surroundings. She was still here.

She turned around and headed for the door. It was locked. Tris pulled her knife out and quickly jimmied the lock open so that she wouldn't waste any bullets on the door. It would have been faster, easier, but his was more strategic. Tris quickly remembered this area as the Dauntless hospital. The goal was to get back to the control room and figure out what was going on. Like Tobias had originally planned on.

It's what he would have wanted.

She began moving quickly through the Dauntless compound, and when she got to the Chasm, she saw Peter standing guard.

"Stiff. What are you doing here? You should be—"

"What? Out murdering my own family?" Tris snapped at him. They both had guns pointed at each other. "Why aren't you a drone?"

"Why aren't you?"

"I asked you first."

Peter rolled his eyes. "They let me stay lucid. They needed people here who could discern between leaders and threats. Like you. Aren't you supposed to be dead? Jeanine was sure that you wouldn't be able to—"

"People should stop underestimating me." Tris shifted slightly, trying not to wince. She had been shot in the side. "I'll take you down if I have to Peter. Don't doubt me."

Peter shook his head and cocked his gun. Tris fired at his leg. Peter screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground.

"People keep making the mistake of overestimating my character." Tris spoke, moving towards Peter. "They think that because I'm small, or a girl, or a Stiff, that I can't possibly be cruel. They're wrong."

Peter reached for his gun inches away, and Tris took her heel and jammed it into his hand. He screamed. "I will _not _hesitate to shoot you again. You're going to answer some questions. Hope you're ready."

"You're…crazy…" He breathed out in between shaky breaths.

"Wrong answer." Tris pressed harder into his hand and reached down, only squeaking slightly at the pain in her side, to grab his gun.

"Beatrice?"

Tris whipped her head around, taken off guard, and saw her father, Caleb, and Marcus, all standing there, starting in horror.

"Dad?"

Next thing Tris knew, her back hit the ground hard, and there was a bang and sharp stinging pain in her shooting shoulder. Peter now had his gun pointed at her, and Tris' shooting arm was bleeding out.

"You think I don't know how to shoot with my non-dominant hand, Peter? Really?"

Tris picked her gun up, and aimed for Peter's arm. She could hear the gasps from Caleb and her father. Tris pulled herself up, despite the pain, and stepped on Peter's leg. He screamed in pain.

"You're such a pansycake." Tris said rolling her eyes. "Now tell me where Jeanine is."

"No…" He wheezed.

Tris sighed. "Wrong answer." She applied more pressure, ignoring the pang of immense guilt threatening to spill over. She needed to stay cold. She had to channel Six.

"They're listening! They'll kill me if I—"

"I'm getting sick of listening to you whine. Tell me what I want to know before I shoot you somewhere worse."

Tris was counting on Peter not to be selfless. And he didn't disappoint.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you! But I want a deal." He begged.

"The deal is I don't _shoot you _numbskull." Tris hissed, cocking her gun.

"Beatrice!" He father said. "Is this really necessary?"

"Sometimes pain is for the greater good." Marcus said to her father and Caleb, who she imagined were in complete shock.

In that moment she could see Marcus, belt in hand standing over Tobias, speaking to him. His words echo. _This is for your own good. _Did he really think like that? Did Tris agree with him on some level?

She ignored him.

"If you'd let me finish," Peter said, "They're listening. Even if you don't shoot me, they will. I want you to take me with you. Protect me."

Tris blanched. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Not at all."

"So let me get this straight," Tris said after a moment. "You want me to take you—the person who tried to kill me—along and keep you safe. Just so we're on the same page."

Peter shrugged weakly. "It's the only way you'll get the information you need."

"Fine." Tris said, choking on the word. "Fine."

Footsteps behind her. She turned and saw her father and Caleb standing close behind her, at the ready. Slowly, so slowly, Tris released her foot off of Peter's leg, and her brother and father quickly got down to their knees, examining the damage. Her father pulled his shirt off and tied it around Peter's arm. Caleb tied his around Peter's leg.

"Now tell me where Jeanine is."

Peter chuckled and let out a shaky breath as hi wounds were tended to. "She's in the control room. But you won't be able to get to her."

Tris shook her head. Leave that part to me. Now get up, we're going."

Caleb whipped his head in Tris' direction. "You want him to walk? Are you crazy?"

"Did I shoot him in both legs?" Tris snapped. "No. He walks."

Caleb sighed and helped Peter to his feet. Marcus went to his other side, and together they all began to walk for the control room. Her father sped up to walk with Tris.

As she made her way through the deserted compound, Tris shivered. It was eerie, so empty. Even when she had gone walking late at night it hadn't been like this. She searched for signs of life. There weren't any. The only sound was their feet against the ground. Finally her father spoke.

"What makes you think that you have the right to shoot someone?" He hissed.

"Now isn't the time for a debate about ethics."

"Now is the perfect time," He continued. "Because you will soon get the opportunity to shoot someone again and if you don't realize—"

"Realize what?" Tris snapped, stopping and turning on her heel to look at her father angrily. "That every second we waste is another Abnegation dead, and another Dauntless turned into a murderer? I've realized it, and it's about time you did too."

"There is a _right way _to do things."

"And what makes you so sure that you know what it is?" Tris barked at her father.

As her father was about to respond, Caleb finally spoke. "Stop fighting. We have more important things to do."

Tris just started walking, her cheeks hot with anger. A month ago, she would never had dared snap at her father that way. But she was different now.

"Caleb, where is mom?"

They were silent.

Tris stopped walking and turned. "Where is _she_?"

Caleb gulped and couldn't speak, tears were in his eyes. Marcus' face was dark. Her father's face was stoic, but tears were pooling in his eyes as well.

"She's dead." Tris said simply.

Her father spoke, his voice rough with emotion. "She got Caleb out, and then she went looking for you. I came out of hiding to see where she had gone, and her body was—"

Tris shook her head and gulped. "Stop." She took in a shaky breath, and turned back around. "We have to keep moving. We're almost there, be prepared to need to defend yourself."

Tris didn't allow room for argument as she kept moving. Her mother was dead. Her friends were being turned into murderers. Tobias was God knows where, and she couldn't even be sure he was alive. How did everything go from being so perfect to completely falling apart the next?

They reached an elevator. There was an argument over who would stay and who would go, but they came to the conclusion that Tris and her father would go up, and Caleb and Marcus would stay with Peter. Caleb argued that he couldn't let them risk their lives and him stay, but Tris had to protect him. He wasn't ready for what was waiting upstairs.

"There are guards down there." Tris said as her and her father climbed into the elevator. "They have guns, and they will try to kill me, if they can. Should I let them?"

Her father stared at her for a long time. Long enough that Tris had to press the elevator stop button. Finally he said, "Go. And God help you. I'll try and cover you."

Tris breathed a sigh of relief. She handed her father Peter's gun, and took hers out of her waistband. She gave him a quick rundown on how to use it, and then hugged. Something about this felt so final.

"Are you ready?" She said softly, hand hovering over the stop button.

Her father took a deep breath in. "I think so. But Tris, I just wanted to say, thank you for protecting Caleb, I—"

"You can thank me later." She choked out. Tris wasn't going to do this now. "Come on, let's go kick ass."

"Okay." He laughed, rolling his eyes. This was nice. Tris and her father on the same side, getting ready to fight together.

Tris hit the stop button again, and the elevator stopped on the last floor. The one just outside of the control room. The elevator doors opened.

Shots were fired almost immediately by the guards, taken over by the simulation. Tris dropped to the floor and rolled. A guard was on the ground bleeding out, her father standing there, holding his gun out, shaking. Tris got up and started taking guards down left and right.

Together, they started running down a hallway for the control room, guards running after them. There is a hallway on the left—that was where the guards came from, that must be where the computers are—and there is a hallway to the right. It's a dead end. Her father must think the same thing, because before Tris can argue with him, he's running down the hallway on the right.

She wants to scream, to tell him that it ends. That there isn't an escape, but he's already gone, the guards chasing after him. They shoot at him, and Tris wanted to look away, to make it all disappear, but she watched.

Tris watched as her father tried to shoot over his shoulder, but was shot anyway in the gut first against the wall. He collapsed, but the guards didn't stop. They kept going until his body was covered in blood and mangled. Tris went to her father, and collapsed over his body as the guards left. They didn't know what they were doing.

Tris knew she couldn't blame them, not really, but hot tears burned down her cheeks, emotion spilling over. She wanted to just collapse and never get up again. What was the point? Her mother was dead, her father was dead. She didn't know where Tobias was. But the fact of the matter was that what she had said to her father earlier was right: Every moment Tris wastes is another moment more Abnegation die, and more Dauntless turn into murderers. There was a mass genocide going on, and Tris could do something to stop it.

The only thing she had left in this world now was to stop that simulation.

Tris pushed herself up, fighting the pain in her side, and the burning in her shoulder. She started to run again, down the hallway on the left, and found the door she was looking for. It was the only door down the hallway. Slowly, gun at the ready, Tris opened the door.

Tobias had been right when he had described the control room to her. You could see everything here. She could see her brother, Marcus, and Peter waiting for her to return. She could see her father, and she could see Abnegation. All of it. Tris took a moment to watch. She saw Will and Christina, Uriah and Marlene, walking aimlessly and shooting any grey that crossed their paths. Tris tried to keep herself composed. Finally she found the screen where her mother lay.

The soldiers were gone. It was just her mother, laying face-down in the dirt, looking completely undignified. It killed a part of Tris inside to know her father wasn't lying. That her mother was truly dead, and that she was just left there—like she meant nothing.

Tris had to look away before every part of her crumbled inside. She found the screen with the code to the simulation. In front of the screen there was a desk and a chair. In the chair was a Dauntless soldier.

"Tobias." She breathed.

His head turned and he looked straight into Tris' eyes. They were cold. He stood, and pulled his gun out of his waistband. "Drop your weapon."

Tris' eyes furrowed. What was happening? "Tobias, it's me."

"Drop your weapon or I'll fire." He repeats, lifting the gun and pointing it straight for Tris.

He was put into the simulation. He didn't know who Tris was. He was gone too. But she had to try. The best thing she could do was go along with what he was saying as best she could. He was programmed to kill her. Tris took a shaky breath, and set her gun at her feet.

"Drop your weapon!" He screamed.

"I did." Tris said calmly. She looked up and saw Tobias was close to her. She couldn't just let him shoot her. She had to try.

She moved quickly and grabbed his wrist, face to face with him. He pulled the trigger, and if Tris had moved a second later, the hole in the wall would have been her head. Gasping and fighting the screaming pain in her shoulder, she kicked Tobias in the ribs and twisted his wrist has hard to the side as she could. He dropped the gun.

Tris knew that trying to beat Tobias in a fight was futile. Even in perfect condition, it wasn't possible, but in her condition it was even more impossible. But Tris knew that she had to destroy the computer. She turned and reached for the gun, but Tobias grabbed Tris around the waist and brought her back roughly. She was able to stare into his dark, conflicted, stormy blue eyes before he punched her in the jaw. Tris thought she heard a crack.

She pulled her hands up to protect her face, cringing away from him. She had to stay standing. Otherwise he could kick her, and that would be much worse. Tris looked behind her, and kicked the gun away from them so that Tobias wouldn't be able to use it, and then swung her leg around to kick him. He grabbed her leg and pulled her off her feet, her shoulder slamming into the ground. Her vision went black around the edges. Tris fought to stay lucid.

Tobias pulled his foot back like he was about to kick her and Tris rolled, trying to grab the gun. She couldn't shoot him, she couldn't, but she needed something. Before her fingers could wrap around it, he yanked her by her hair back towards him, lifting her up again. Tris reached back to grab his wrist, but he was too strong, he slammed her face into the wall. Tris bit back a groan, breathing hard. She could do this. She knew she could.

He had to be in there somewhere.

"Tobias." Tris groaned.

Did his grip weaken? Tris took the opportunity and twisted back, her heel crashing into his leg. His fingers slipped through her short hair, and Tris jumped for the gun, her fingers finally wrapping around the cool metal, as she rolled onto her back, her shoulder and stomach screaming in protest as she aimed the gun at Tobias. Her eyes darted down. There was blood seeping through her shirt.

"Tobias," Tris whispered, her lip shaking, "I know you're in there somewhere."

He advanced on Tris like he was about to kill her. If he was in there, this wouldn't be happening. Tris forced herself to stand and back up, tears coming again.

"Tobias. Please see me. Please." Tris begged. She was pathetic. She was weak. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She couldn't lose Tobias too.

"Please!" She shouted as he continued to come closer. "Please see me, Tobias! Please!"

Tobias came closer. Even in his scowl, his eyes look thoughtful. Tris could remember his smile, his laugh earlier that morning. The way those lips had pressed against hers. Tris loved him. She couldn't kill him.

She was sure that if the positions were reversed, he would do the same.

Tris could remember doing this before, for her family. A gun in her hand, a voice shouting for her too shoot the people she loved. Tris had chosen to die instead. She wasn't sure how this was supposed to apply, but she did know what to do. She just _knew _what she needed to do.

Tobias was right in front of her. Tris turned the gun and pressed it into his palm. His fingers wrapped around the gun and he pressed it to her temple. Tris closed her eyes and breathed deep. Gently, she pressed her hand to his chest, and felt his strong, steady heartbeat. It was the only part of him left it seemed that was so truly him.

Tris was ready.

She was strong.

She was brave.

She was Dauntless.

She was Abnegation.

She was Divergent.

She was Tobias'.

The shot didn't come.

Tris opened her eyes and saw Tobias staring at her, his heartbeat still strong and steady against her palm. Tris smiled. He was Divergent. He could fight the simulation. He could fight anything.

"Tobias," Tris whispered, "It's me."

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her cheek to his chest. His heart beat faster. He was there. He had to be. His arms grabbed her shoulders and wrenched her back. Tris screamed out in pain. Maybe she was wrong, maybe he wasn't actually in there.

"Tris." He breathed. She practically laughed in relief, but his lips were pressed against hers. He wrapped his arms around her back and lifted her into the air, holding her close.

Her stomach was throbbing, and her shoulder was screaming in pain, but Tris didn't care. She didn't care at all. She started to cry, grasping at his neck, slick with sweat, his body shaking. When he set her down he stared at her, and something like a sob escaped his throat, and he was kissing her again. Tris kissed him back with everything she had in her.

Tobias pulled away and buried his face in her neck, crying. Tris never thought she would see Tobias cry again. Not after his mother died. He was strong. But maybe being brave enough to open himself up to her like this was strong too. Maybe there were a lot of ways to be strong.

They both cried. Tris was overcome with too much emotion, pain, loss, grief, love, happiness. Whoever said being sixteen was easy was a dirty liar. Compound the day's events and it was nearly impossible. Tris sobbed, horrible, terrible sobs that wracked her entire body.

Tobias supported her, and they sank down against the wall, holding onto each other.

"How did you do it?" She sobbed, holding on for dear life.

She could feel Tobias' head shake over her head as he rocked them back and forth. "I don't know. I just heard your voice."

***Can I please get some review love for this chapter? I worked really hard to give you guys some sort of resolution tonight, and I would really appreciate the reviews! Seriously, when I said that they made my day, I wasn't kidding! I love your feedback and hearing your thoughts on the chapters! Next chapter will go up sometime tomorrow hopefully! All my love, Always, Rosaline***


	25. Chapter 25

***I suck. This chapter is short. Next will be from Tris POV if that means anything. Have hope. Don't kill me.***

**Chapter 25 **

**Tobias POV**

Tobias held Tris close to his chest and rocked her. She was crying so hard that she could barely breathe. It broke his heart. He would never forgive himself for trying to murder, whether it was under the influence of a serum or not.

His hand was wrapped around her shoulder, but it felt sticky. Tobias pulled his hand away and saw it was coated in blood. She had been shot. Tobias refrained from panicking, and held in his gasp of horror. He couldn't keep her safe. He had inflicted pain on her.

"Tris," Tobias said, pulling away. He saw blood coating her shirt around her abdomen. "Were you shot?"

She was still crying but nodded. "P-Peter shot me, and I th-think I opened my stitches from my other bullet wound…"

Tobias shuddered, her jaw was already swelling, and her nose was bleeding as well. He needed to get her to a doctor and fast. "Bee, I need to get you to a doctor, come on, I need you to try and stand—"

Tris shook her head. "The simulation…we need to turn it off first."

Tobias nodded. "Okay, just stay here, and I'll go turn it off. His eyes caught sight of Peter, Caleb, and his father being surrounded by Dauntless soldiers, he could hear Tris' labored breathing, speed was imperative. Tobias evaluated the screen and quickly began pounding on the keys. He had to turn it off, and then take the program and destroy it.

"Tobias…" Tris rasped.

"I know, Bee." He said frantically, his fingers flying over the keys at lightning speed. His eyes dashed to the screen. Caleb was standing and holding a gun to protect himself from the soldiers. Tobias was so close. "Come on, come on…"

A few more taps on the keyboard and… "Done."

Tobias turned around, computer program in hand and then proceeded to nearly drop it. Jeanine had Tris by the neck and held a gun to her head.

"Four," She said menacingly. "Put the program back in."

Tobias evaluated the situation. His knife was sitting on the desk, and his gun was currently in Jeanine's hand. She was shielding her torso with Tris' body, who looked ready to pass out any second.

"Or what?" Tobias said slowly. Tris was staring at him. She mouthed, 'Just let her kill me.' Like hell he'd let her do that. He couldn't lose Tris when he had just gotten her back.

Jeanine smiled a sickly sweet smile and cocked the gun. "Or Six here…has her brain splattered all over the control room."

Tobias fought to keep his breathing under control. And nodded. Tris was shaking her head violently, she wanted Tobias just let Jeanine shoot her. He'd have to have a talk with her about this later.

"Trust me." Tobias said. Tris smiled sadly and nodded. "I love you, Six."

She swallowed hard. "I love you, Four."

Tobias turned around and made it look like he was typing. He took a glance over his shoulder and then went back to the computer. Then, faster than Jeanine could blink, Tobias grabbed the knife and sent it flying through the air. Jeanine screamed, and Tris went stone still.

Tobias ran over to Tris and pulled her body over to him. Then he moved to Jeanine who was writhing on the floor with a knife in her eye. She'd never be able to see again. He grabbed a pair of zip ties sitting on another desk and hooked Jeanine to the wall. Tobias did a quick check to make sure she wouldn't be able to get away, and then slowly, so slowly that she screamed louder if even possible, he pulled the knife out and wiped it on his shirt. Tobias shoved in back in his boot, then went back to Tris.

"Tris," He whispered, pulling her body into his arms.

She groaned, and tucked herself into his body, her eyes falling closed. "T-Tobias…"

Tobias tried not to panic as she went unconscious. He ran for the elevator, and hit the floor that would take him to the Pit, where Caleb was waiting. When they got upstairs, there were soldiers screaming at each other and fighting, some curled up on the floor sobbing. Tobias was too panicked to care about their inner turmoil.

"SHUT UP!" Tobias shouted, everyone going quiet, seeing him holding Tris in his arms, passed out. "I know at least _one _of you knows how to do basic first aid, am I right?"

Everyone was quiet, and Caleb was shaking.

"WHO KNOWS FIRST AID?" Tobias bellowed.

The soldiers flinched, and slowly a woman stood. "I, I'm a doctor here, I can—"

"Then let's stop standing around and get Tris to a hospital so you can fix her!" Tobias snapped, already moving in the direction of the Dauntless Medical Aid center.

It was like everyone had been snapped into action. He heard a slew of footsteps behind him, and the woman came jogging up next to Tobias.

"Injuries?" She asked.

"Two gunshot wounds. One to the shoulder, one to the abdomen, and she got into a fist fight. Her face and body took the worst of it."

The woman nodded, and when they reached the hospital, she told Tobias to set her on a gurney in an operating room.

"I'll put out a call for medical assistance, but I'll do everything I can until more help shows up. It's going to be a mad house out there soon. What…what happened to us?"

Tobias was dead serious, staring at Tris' still body on the gurney. "You were under a serum. But right now that isn't what matters. She is. She saved you all."

The woman nodded and told Tobias to leave. Now was when the waiting began.

***Next chapter tomorrow. I have a huge paper due tomorrow so this all I can do today, I'm really sorry. Finals are next week REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I'm SERIOUS. LOVE YOU ALL ALWAYS, Rosaline.***


	26. Chapter 26

***Don't ask how. Just thank the English Gods for a double update. I did.***

**Chapter 26**

**Tris POV**

Everything hurt. Quite literally everything. Once Tobias had me up in his arms it was all too easy to let the throbbing and light-headedness take over. I closed my eyes, too tired to fight anymore. I just couldn't do it anymore…

At some point the pain was back. My eyes still felt heavy, but I forced them open. The room I was lying in was dark. It must be night. I cuddled back into place and went back to sleep.

"You have to be patient," A woman's voice said soothingly. "She sustained a lot of trauma, two gunshot wounds, a broken jaw, her shoulder was dislocated and her leg—"

"I don't need you to feed me medical jargon anymore!" A man's voice said harshly it sounded so familiar. "I want to know when she's waking up. I need to know Six will be okay."

Okay. They were talking about Tris. She could be sure of that now. Tris tried to recall how she got here…wherever here was.

"Her body needs time to heal itself. She'll wake up when her body can handle it. Four, I need you to please take a deep breath."

"It's been a week." Four said defeated. Tris felt stupid for not recognizing his voice right away.

"Soon, Four. I promise."

Tris wanted to do something. To give Tobias some comfort, but it was like she was stuck. She felt confined, her breathing increased.

"Four I need you to leave. Her heart rate is increasing dangerously."

"What's happening? Tris, come back to me. Doc, you can't lose her, I—"

"Four." She said sternly. "The best thing you can do to help me right now is leave so I can handle the situation. Nurses! I need nurses!"

Tris was fighting the confinement. She hated this, if felt like a brick was sitting on her chest, why couldn't she move. Suddenly things started moving slowly, her brain felt like molasses. Then mush. All the pain…it was gone…and Tris fell back into blackness.

When Tris woke up again, the pain was intense. A groan escaped her lips, and she heard rustling. She fought intensely to open her eyes, but the light was so bright, and it hurt. Her whole body hurt so much…

"Tris…" She heard Tobias say, his hand wrapping around her small one tightly.

Tris groaned more, and tried to speak. "Bobias…" She whimpered, but her jaw was in so much pain she could barely get his name out.

He laughed a little, and kissed her forehead. It felt nice. It was amazing to see him smile. "I love you. You're here, and you're alive, and you're going to be okay. I promise. I'm so sorry, Bee…I can't believe I did so much to you—"

Tris shook her head. "No…Fouw…I love you…'Sokay…'M here…Tha's all tha's importan'."

Tobias laughed and leaned forward to hug Tris gently. "You're adorable when you speak with a broken jaw. You're words are all jumbled and mumbled, and…" He let a deep breath out. "When I thought that you might…I can't even imagine it, Tris. I nearly died myself."

Tris could feel water pooling in her eyes. God, he loved her so much. Tris moved to wipe her eyes and squeaked when a sharp pain shot through her arm. She looked down at her right arm and saw it in a blue sling. In examining the rest of her body, she saw that her left leg was in a cast, and much of her body was yellowed, or still and ugly purplish with bruises. She used her left arm to move her blanket off her body gently. Tris looked up at Tobias, and then slowly moved her hospital gown so she could look at her abdomen. There was gauze over her right side. Thankfully, her tattoo was still intact. There was bruise in the shape of a foot covering her stomach.

"You broke four ribs…" Tobias said softly. "Then you broke your jaw, had a couple cuts on your face from the glass you shot. I dislocated your shoulder, fractured your leg and bruised you pretty well when I was—"

"Stahp." Tris said weakly, covering her body back up. "Home. I wan' home."

"I know, I know you do. Doc said as soon as you wake up they'd assess you, and then they'd figure out when you could go home. But we're safe now. Eric, Jeanine, and Peter are all in jail, waiting on their trials. And traitors in Erudite are being rounded up to be punished accordingly by the Candor."

Tris nodded a little. A doctor came in soon after, and from there on out, Tris' room was a revolving door of people. But Tobias never left her side. Uriah and Marlene came in, and then Zeke and Shauna. Will came in, and the only person she hadn't seen yet was Christina.

Not long before visiting hours were over, Christina peeked her head in and her eyes were red.

Tris smiled. "'Ris."

"Hey sweet thing." Christina said, winking, forcing a smile to her face. "Hey, Four, could you please give us a minute?"

Tobias looked over at Tris, and she nodded. He got up and kissed Tris' forehead. "I'll be back in ten minutes. I'll go grab dinner."

Christina sucked in a deep breath. "Four told us what happened. And I…God Tris…we weren't so sure there for a while, and I thought that I had lost you. And Will keeps telling me that it wasn't our faults…all those people that I…" She choked on her tears and began to sob, collapsing in the chair that Tobias had just vacated.

Tris could feel tears ready to spill over. She frantically looked around and saw a pad of paper, and a pen sitting on a rolling desk for her. She sat herself up in her bed and reached for the desk. She began to scribble in practically illegible hand writing, but when she was finished she handed the paper to Christina.

_Chris, I'm not going to lie and say that what happened wasn't' awful. I'm not going to tell you that you didn't have a part in it, because that isn't true either. What I will tell you is that it's going to be okay. You didn't have any control over the situation, Christina. You had no reason not to believe that the serum Eric injected you with wasn't really a tracker. Four and I didn't figure it out until it was too late. Even Four wasn't immune. I can't promise you'll be okay today, or tomorrow, or a week from now, but you will be eventually. I know it because there isn't any way that you'd let the world beat you. Are you really going to let Jeanine have what she wants and destroy you?_

_As for me, I'm still here, Chris. I'm here, and I'm still fighting, and if I have to stay here for another freaking night, someone's going to die, and it may or may not be my doctor. I'm going to be okay, so you don't need to worry about me anymore, and as soon as I'm up and running again, we're going to go and get tattoos and go shopping to make all this bad go away. I need more makeup anyway. ;)_

Christina read the note slowly, and when she finished, she looked up and smiled at Tris. "I knew there was a reason you were my best friend."

Tris grinned as best she could, but inside, she was glowing. Even here, like this, she was capable of helping. Tris wasn't helpless. She fought off death for Christ's sake, and she was still getting her best friend through dealing with her own inner turmoil.

Two days later, Tris went home. Tobias lifted her when they arrived to apartment 10, and unlocked the door, carrying her through the threshold. Tris laughed and curled into Tobias as best she could.

"Tobias!"

"See, there's this thing…" He said, taking Tris down the hall to her room—or, their room, now, she supposed. "You asked me to move in before Jeanine went crazy. So I did." He kissed her, and laid her on the bed, tucking her in, and climbing in after her.

"I moved myself in while you were in the hospital so you wouldn't have to stress over it when you came back. Plus now, I can be here and take care of you while you get better."

Tris stared at Tobias for a good minute before grinning. She lunged forward and kissed him hard, despite the pain in her jaw. "Love you."

"I love you too." Tobias murmured, kissing down Tris' jaw. "But you need to settle down. Just for a little while until you're back to normal. I don't want to hurt you."

Tris groaned and leaned into Tobias, letting his warm body protect her and keep her safe. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest. His heartbeat grounded her. It felt like home base. If she could feel it, everything was okay. She was safe, Tobias was there; it was really him. And everything would be okay eventually. She believed in it, because she had Tobias.

His arms tightened around Tris' small frame, and it made her smile. She was finally home, with the man she loved, and everything was going to be okay. She just knew it would. Tris had learned a lot about herself since joining Dauntless, but the most important thing she took with her, that she held onto tighter than anything else was this:

Bravery and selflessness aren't really all that different.

***YAY! Guys, I'm seriously really sad. I think there's only going to be one or two more chapters...I just need to wrap everything up and Segway into the sequel...WHAT?! Is that not absolutely INSANE? WHAT?! So let me know what you want to see before this is over, like ASAP. Because we don't have much time left!**

**On a different note, I want to thank you all for the support with my finals and papers. This week has been absolutely crazy and I cannot describe how ready I am for the weekend! On a sillier note, CAT GIFS! post/64266656296/musical-notation-as-described-by-cats**

**That'll be the only time that happens, I promise. But it's been THAT kind of day. **

**So please, all I ask is that you guys continue the support. I feel like it's kind of been dying off, and I'm not sure if it's just school and life, or if it's a general dying interest in the story...so SPEAK UP! Let your voices be heard! Because I love hearing from every single one of you! Sorry for the long A/N, but I really did want to thank you all! Send me ideas!**

**All my love, ALWAYS, Rosaline.***


	27. Chapter 27

***Well, this is it.***

**Chapter 27**

**Tobias POV**

_One month later…_

Things had been better. Slowly but surely. There was a shit-ton of political red-tape everyone was fighting to get Eric and Jeanine to trial. Peter had been a year-long prison sentence. He and Tris had fought for him to be banned from Dauntless, but in the end Candor had decided that Peter didn't Truly understand what was happening. Apparently he was too busy trying to save his own skin and not die.

He and Tris knew that it was complete bull-shit.

What made everything worse was that while the Dauntless leaders fought through all the red-tape and began to investigate, Eric and Jeanine got to go back to their positions. So while Tris trained to basically take over for Eric when he inevitably got removed from Dauntless, Eric was still getting to take part in Dauntless decisions and life. While Jeanine was under close watch, it was still scary to think she was allowed back to Erudite to lead again.

Things were getting back to normal though, for the most part.

Everyone was really struggling with what was being dubbed "The Abnegation Genocide". There weren't all that many left, and Marcus had been put back into leadership, taking the helm of the 'relief' effort. It was nice to see all the factions—Erudite and Dauntless included—do everything they could to help mend the Abnegation. It was about time someone gave back to them.

Uriah, Marlene, and Christine were struggling the most though. Every day they fought through the guilt of their actions, even though they didn't have control. But everyone was there to support them, to make them smile. In fact, Will had been planning something for a while that he thought would effectively mend Christina's broken heart and soul.

And Tris. She was really struggling with her parents' death, but she was pushing through—not that Tobias expected her to handle it with anything but poise and grace. It was the Abnegation in her. She had just gotten the cast on her leg off, and the sling was coming off in another month. The doctor wanted to make sure that not only her bullet wound healed properly, but so did her dislocated shoulder.

Tobias was on his way to the clinic currently, to go be with Tris while she did therapy. She hated therapy.

"Hey Nina." Tobias said, smiling. "Are they already in the back?"

The woman at the desk gave him a smile. "Yeah, Four. They're just waiting on you. Oh, and just so you know, Six is in a bad mood today. Don't know why but—"

Tobias laughed and rolled his eyes. "Of course she is. Why don't I see what I can do?"

He jogged to the back of the clinic, where Tris was already waiting.

"About time you showed up!" She snapped at him.

Tobias smiled outwardly, while cringing secretly. "And hello to you too, sunshine. May I ask what's got a stick up your butt? You were perfectly pleasant this morning."

Tris glared. She glared long and hard. "Maybe you're my problem, ass wipe. Why is it so hard for you to show up on time?"

"Hey, I've shown up on time every other day this week." Tobias said calmly, stepping over to Tris. "What's wrong, Six? What happened?"

Tris shook her head.

"Could you give us a minute, please?" Tobias said, turning to the doctor. She nodded and stepped out of the room. "Okay, now what's going on?"

Tris sucked in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Her voice shook ever so slightly. "Max told me they cremated my parents today. No one even told me it was happening. I never got to say goodbye, Tobias, and now I never will. The Abnegation spread their ashes out on a train. They're really gone."

He sighed, and pulled Tris into his arms. "You've got to buck up. It's going to be okay, you know it will be."

After a moment, she whispered from his shirt, "I miss them, Toby."

He kissed her hair and held her just a little tighter. "I know you do."

"I don't have any family anymore. Caleb is in Erudite, and he won't speak to me. He can't even look at me."

Tobias pulled back from Tris and kissed her softly. "I'll be your family now."

Tris smiled and kissed Tobias fiercely. He would never get sick of her kisses. Ever. When they finished making out, Tobias went and got the doctor again. Tris was in a much better mood, and when they finished, she was exhausted, but happy. Despite how difficult it was, and how frustrated it made her, Tobias knew that she loved feeling pushed to her limits. It made her feel accomplished, even on bad days.

"Do you want to go get dinner in the Pit tonight?" Tobias asked as they walked back from her therapy.

Tris shrugged.

"Come on…" He said, nudging Tris. "You'll see Chris."

Tris smiled a little. "Okay…"

He smiled. "That's what I like to hear."

Together, they began the walk to the Pit, where things were crazy and busy as usual. He had Tris sit while he went to get them food. When he came back, Uriah, Will, Marlene, Zeke and Shauna were already there.

"Hey guys."

Tobias got a chorus of hellos.

"Where's Chris?"

Will grinned. "Had to pick out another outfit."

Tris laughed. "Sounds exactly like her."

After a couple minutes, Christina came running up to the table, and plopped down next to Tris, who continued to eat. "Six."

Nothing.

"Six." Silence. "Six. Six. Six. Tris. Tris. Tris. Tri—"

"Oh my God, _what?_ I'm eating, Christina!" She snapped, turning to look at her best friend. Everyone at the table stifled their laughter at the shocked look on Christina's face.

"I need to ask you a question." She said.

Tris sighed and turned to look at Christina fully. "Okay, shoot."

Christina sighed and giggled. "Will you be my maid of honor at my wedding?"

Tris seemed confused. "What? I thought we already decided that when it happened—"

"Look." Christina stuck her left hand out, and lo and behold on her ring finger sat a small diamond.

"Oh my GOD, Christina!" Tris squealed, wrenching her body forward and hugging Christina tightly.

Everyone's heads turned to Will, who was grinning.

He shrugged. "So she said yes, guys."

Everyone began to cheer and congratulate the happy couple.

Tobias looked around at the table, and brought Tris close to him while she chattered with Christina about the wedding. He felt truly blessed for the things he had been given over the course of the last few months. Had anyone asked him if he could imagine being here in this moment—with a large group of friends, and the person that he loved most in the world—he would have laughed in their faces.

But, at least in this moment, everything was absolutely perfect.

"Guys," Tobias said, lifting his glass. "A toast to us. Look how far we've all come."

Everyone smiled and looked around.

"Cheers."

***Guys, I cried. I can't believe this is over! Please read the A/N I included at the end! It's important and I think you'll really like it! On a POSITIVE note! I think I will have the very beginning of the sequel up...wait for it...TONIGHT.**

**Yeah, you heard that right. I'm done with all my papers and crap, and so you're going to get the sequel TOINGHT! GET EXCITED.**

**But that only happens if you Review.**

**You had to know that was coming.**

**All my love, because guys, this has been an amazing ride. I've never gotten a response like this from a story before, and that's all YOU GUYS, always. **

**Rosaline.***


	28. Final AN I'll post here when it goes up

**Hello there all my lovelies! **

**I can't believe this amazing ride of Young and Beautiful is over! :(**

**HOWEVER, the sequel, titled, "Aftershocks" (Title Subject to Change) will be up tomorrow! (virtual cookies to whoever can tell me where I got the title from...hinthint it's a song...)**

**As a round up to the story, I wanted to offer you, all my wonderful readers an opportunity:**

**You can ask me, WHATEVER YOU WANT (within reason, of course) and I will answer. It can be about my stories, about the decisions I made, questions about the sequel, or even (within reason), about me! I will give you guys all day today to post reviews or message me with questions, got it? Then tomorrow, before I post the first chapter of the sequel, I will post my answers to your Q&A. Be ready to be given credit!**

**All my love, Always,**

**Rosaline.**


	29. Chapter 29

Aftershocks is up!


End file.
